TOY
by Mael-K
Summary: TH/Twincest.  Le soleil perçait à travers les vitraux, projetant sur l‘immense pièce aux voûtes hautes une lumière feutrée. Il avait voulu se marier à l’église. Quelle drôle d’idée. Il n'était même pas catholique.
1. 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Je ne dirai pas grand chose, à part que j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce texte.  
Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à commenter, comme d'hab. (:

* * *

**TOY**

Le soleil perçait à travers les vitraux, projetant sur l'immense pièce aux voûtes hautes une lumière feutrée. Il avait voulu se marier à l'église. Quelle drôle d'idée. Il n'était même pas catholique. C'était peut-être elle qui avait insisté, et il avait cédé, qui sait ? Après tout, il avait tellement changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait raccourci ses cheveux et il ne se maquillait plus. Il portait des vêtements colorés : pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, il l'avait croisé, un tee-shirt orange sur le dos et des baskets vertes aux pieds - ce qui l'avait plutôt amusé, d'ailleurs. Non, depuis qu'il connaissait cette fille son jumeau n'était plus le même. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, dans son costume noir, un faux col parfaitement blanc enserrant son cou, les mains jointes sagement posées devant lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce garçon, cet homme qui démarrait une nouvelle vie, qui souriait au prêtre qui leur faisait face, qui répétait d'une voix douce et mesurée des promesses qu'il pensait pouvoir tenir. D'après Tom, tout s'était fait trop vite. Ça faisait à peine trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient. C'était un peu tôt pour le mariage, non ?

*

- Vous ne mangez pas ça ?

Il tourna les yeux vers son voisin de table - un homme gras et mal rasé qui sentait la transpiration à deux mètres à la ronde - et secoua la tête sans répondre. L'homme s'empara aussitôt de son assiette. Il n'avait presque pas touché au repas. Après la cérémonie, les invités s'étaient rendus dans un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville. Quelques journalistes arpentaient la salle, harcelant la famille de la mariée de questions et de photos, pendant que les jeunes époux, que l'alcool avait considérablement désinhibé, dansaient lascivement, collés l'un à l'autre. Tom avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et cherchait désespérément une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser.

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Pour Tom, entretenir une relation pendant trois longues années était à peu près aussi réalisable que marcher sur Mars. Aux yeux des gens, il paraissait exigent. C'était toujours lui qui se lassait, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Soit il poussait l'autre à s'en aller, soit c'est lui qui partait. À vrai dire, sa seule exigence était une relation courte et sans engagement. Lorsqu'il avait dix huit ans, on ne lui en demandait pas plus. La célébrité et la jeunesse lui pardonnaient bien des choses. Il se fichait d'être maladroit ou franchement indécent, ce qui comptait c'était son petit monde, sa liberté et sa guitare. Mais les années étaient passées et on ne fermait plus les yeux sur son attitude. Personne ne lui demandait de s'engager ; on attendait juste de lui qu'il grandisse. Et à vingt quatre ans, Tom n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris le sens de ce mot.

- Tom, viens danser !

Son frère n'était vraiment pas fait pour boire. Il devenait vite bruyant. Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, il faisait de grands gestes, l'invitant à les rejoindre, et c'est son sourire un peu absent qui le persuada. À contre cœur, il quitta sa place et s'avança sur la piste de danse. Émilie lui fit un sourire - le plus doux, celui qu'il détestait le plus - et tendit une main vers lui.

- Ton frère commence à perdre le contrôle, déclara-t-elle. Je préfère danser avec toi, tu as l'air plus sobre.

Tom haussa les épaules et fit la grimace. Si on ne tenait pas compte des cinq verres de champagne qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, alors oui, il était à peu près sobre. Mais il devait reconnaître que Bill, quant à lui, tenait difficilement debout, et que sa femme le portait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta tendre épouse ?  
- Je t'en prie… De toute façon elle est mariée maintenant, tu ne t'aviserais pas de coucher avec une femme mariée, pas vrai ?

Émilie éclata de rire. Tom, lui, ne fut pas du tout amusé par la remarque. Il pensa tourner les talons sur le champ, mais ayant conscience de l'absurdité de ce geste il tenta de se contrôler, et saisit la taille de celle qui, à présent, répondrait au nom de belle-sœur.

- Tu devrais couper tes dreads, maintenant, Tom…

Ils faisaient des tours au milieu de couples enlacés, sans savoir s'ils dansaient réellement. Émilie fermait les yeux et s'accordait des sourires à l'aveuglette, que Tom saisissait au vol et tentait de capturer entre ses lèvres, histoire de savoir ce que ressentait son frère, en l'embrassant. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa d'un air indigné.

- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Je sais pas… Pour avoir l'air plus vieux, par exemple.  
- Je fais pas mon âge ?

Mais il savait que cette question était idiote, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il entretenait cette apparence de gosse volontairement, parce que ça lui rappelait une époque révolue et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir disparaître. Émilie aussi avait connu cette époque avec eux. Elle avait partagé leur vie, leur TourBus, leurs concerts, leur alcool, leur espace, leurs céréales, leurs fous rires, et puis bientôt le lit de Bill, comme ça, naturellement, pour ne jamais le quitter. Elle connaissait le groupe depuis quatre ans - déjà quatre ans, parfois ça lui paraissait surnaturel - et elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de gênant. Du haut de son mètre soixante, elle s'était fait une place dans leur cœur à tous les quatre, sans jamais rien briser, sans jamais blesser personne. C'était une petite brune au sourire éblouissant, avec de grands yeux verts et plein de bagues aux doigts. Tom évitait souvent de la regarder, parce que tout chez elle lui hurlait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il aurait pu en crever, s'il ne s'était pas efforcé chaque fois de penser à autre chose. C'était certainement mieux ainsi, oui.

- Tom, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui, Milie. Pardon.  
- Tu vas le faire, alors ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tom…

Cette fille était probablement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Bill. À dix-neuf ans, la vie de Bill était un tel désordre qu'on commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait devenir, et qui payerait les pots cassés. Même si tout le monde connaissait la réponse à la dernière question : David, évidemment. C'était le manager, mais aussi le producteur de Tokio Hotel - leur groupe, et son travail était aussi d'étouffer tous les débordements des membres. David était leur ami, et jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais rechigné à faire taire certain on-dit à propos de Georg, Gustav, ou des jumeaux. Ce n'étaient parfois que des bêtises, qui allaient de tapages nocturnes dans des hôtels à des ivresses excessives. Des célébrités pouvaient se permettre ces choses là, ce n'étaient que des adolescents, et c'est pourquoi David fermait les yeux sur ce genre d'évènements. Mais lorsque la rumeur de violences impliquant Bill et Tom arriva aux oreilles du manager, les choses devinrent plus délicates ; et le facteur drogue les rendit définitivement compliquées. Tom se souvenait très bien de cette bagarre - car ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une bagarre ridicule, un accrochage sans conséquence - et il se la remémorait comme le départ des déraisonnements de Bill. Ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans. Ç'avait été une soirée comme les d'autres, une soirée où ils avaient bu considérablement, pour ne pas dire exagérément. Bill s'était rendu aux toilettes, prétendant une nausée passagère. Tom avait attendu son retour pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de s'inquiéter et de décider d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte, il avait constaté que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il avait trouvé Bill penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, gémissant, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Ça l'avait d'abord amusé : son frère ne savait pas s'arrêter à temps en ce qui concernait l'alcool. Mais il avait vite déchanté, reconnaissant sur le jean de Bill et sur le sol des restes d'une poudre blanche dont il connaissait pertinemment la nature. Il s'était accroupi aux côtés de son jumeau, l'aidant à relever la tête, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de sa manche sans même éprouver de dégoût, et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens. « Qui t'en as donné ? » avait-il demandé. Il ne voulait pas le bousculer, ni lui faire de reproche. Il voulait juste savoir qui lui avait donné de cette merde. « Qui ? » Bill avait lâché un nom, entre deux spasmes, un nom qu'il connaissait aussi très bien. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau et épongé calmement le front de son frère, il l'avait entraîné à sa suite, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Sa voiture les attendait dehors, cernée de gardes du corps, et il leur avait fait signe de rester où ils étaient. Il savait que dans ses veines devait couler plus d'alcool que de sang, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait retrouver ces fumiers, leur donner une leçon pour avoir tenté de pourrir son frère, puis repartir tranquillement à l'hôtel où il coucherait Bill avant de le veiller toute la nuit. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré, mais grossièrement, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il en était ressorti la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée et l'arcade ouverte, et c'est finalement Bill qui avait prit soin de lui, mais enfin, c'était du pareil au même. Au moins, ça l'avait défoulé. À partir de ce jour là, Bill perdit le contrôle. Tom lutta longtemps pour ne pas le laisser sombrer, mais c'était trop dur. Il ne fut bientôt plus capable de tout porter sur ses épaules. Il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Parfois Bill disparaissait, il s'évanouissait dans la nature et ne revenait que plusieurs jours plus tard, quelques cernes en plus et un paquet de rêves en moins. Il couchait avec des filles qu'il ne rappelait jamais et s'enfermait dans un mutisme de plus en plus infranchissable, et si parfois il se permettait quelques mots, c'était pour les cracher avec violence. Leurs rôles étaient échangés : Bill ne se souciait plus de rien, pas même de son frère. Tom, lui, n'avait plus la tête à s'amuser, et c'est lui qui lui reprochait ses aventures trop fréquentes. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre son retour. Il s'en remettait totalement à lui.

- Bon Dieu Tom, t'es passé où ?

- Tom !  
- Bill ?

Son frère le regardait, les poings posés sur les hanches, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Émilie tenait son bras et dévisageait le blond, elle aussi. Elle pouffa de rire.

- T'es toujours dans la lune, toi…  
- Je réfléchissais.  
- À quoi ? l'interrogea Bill.  
- Si tu savais, frérot.

Le jeune homme savait que son frère ne supportait pas lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il avait une curiosité telle qu'il pouvait se torturer l'esprit des heures afin de deviner ce à quoi Tom pouvait bien pensé pour avoir l'air si absent. Il fit un clin d'œil à Émilie et se dirigea vers sa table. Il constata que le gros homme, qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt avec son plat s'appliquait à présent à nettoyer consciencieusement son assiette de son doigt potelé. Il fronça les sourcils et renonça au dernier moment à retourner s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il commençait à étouffer. Il devait partir. C'était urgent.

- Tom, à quoi tu pensais ?

Malgré le malaise qui l'envahissait, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la question de Bill. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite, saisissant au passage une - énième - coupe de champagne.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Mais Milie…  
- C'est pas parce que vous êtes mariés que vous ne pouvez soudain plus vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, s'exaspéra Tom. Allez, viens, si t'es sage t'auras le droit de fumer.

Il lança un regard malicieux à Bill, qui lui répondit par une sourire approbateur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ce genre de moment, tous les deux.

- Alors, pressé d'en être à la nuit de noce ?  
- T'es con, Tom. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà…  
- C'est bon, ça va, je suis au courant. Figure-toi que j'ai vécu dans une couchette contiguë à la vôtre pendant les premiers mois de votre relation.  
- Alors t'as rien entendu, dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.  
- Bill, épargne-moi les détails tu veux ?  
- C'est bon, je plaisante, s'excusa Bill. Qu'est ce que t'as, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. T'as l'alcool mauvais ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon mariage, et que t'es la première personne que je veux voir sourire aujourd'hui.  
- …

Cette phrase sembla à Tom assez paradoxale. Il se retint cependant de faire la moindre remarque. Bill se pencha alors vers lui, collant son front à sa mâchoire. Il faisait froid, et ce contact les réchauffa tous les deux. Tom inclina doucement la tête. Il réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordé ce genre de proximité depuis une éternité.

- Cette fille est précieuse, Tom. Soit je l'épousais, soit je lui disais adieu pour toujours.  
- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit précipité ?  
- Non. C'était la meilleure façon de lui prouver à quel point je l'aime.  
- Je sais. C'est vrai.

Et il avait eu raison de prendre cette décision. Il avait eu raison de demander la main de cette fille dont tout le monde était un peu amoureux, parce qu'il la méritait, et que c'est elle qui l'avait sauver. Il savait tout ça. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens, Tom ?

Le jeune blond se tourna vers son frère. C'était peut-être ce genre de questions qui le rendait si mal, après tout. Oui, c'était certainement la réalité qui se dessinait à travers ces mots insignifiants et amicaux qui l'écœurait tant. C'était probablement l'évidence que rien n'était plus comme avant, qu'il regardait son frère jumeau - sa moitié, sa propre chaire - disparaître et se dissiper au loin sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, qui détruisait tout au fond de lui. C'était peut-être ça, oui, qui lui donnait envie de gerber.

- Je vais rentrer.  
- Et ce joint ?  
- Une autre fois.

- …T'as qu'à passer chez moi. Je crois que t'es jamais venu.  
- On part en lune de miel dans une semaine.  
- Ça te laisse une semaine pour venir me voir. Après vous aurez tout le temps pour baiser comme des bêtes.  
- T'es un rustre, Tom.  
- Je sais, c'est ma principale qualité, s'esclaffa le guitariste.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa la tempe de Bill - le frisson qui le parcourut à cet instant manqua de le faire sursauter - et il s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Il ne savait pas s'il viendrait. À bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir débarquer chez lui, dans cet endroit où il avait rêvé de lui trop de fois. Il était persuadé que tous ses désirs inavoués y saturaient l'air et qu'ils sauteraient au visage de Bill dès qu'il passerait la porte. Il passa à côté de sa voiture et, estimant imprudent de prendre la route dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il décida de rentrer à pied.

Il avait besoin de marcher. Son appartement n'était pas très loin du restaurant, il fut chez lui en une heure à peine. Il pénétra dans le salon, jeta ses clés sur le canapé et s'étendit dans un soupir.

- Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi, Tom ?

C'est vrai, ça, qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui, pour qu'il se sente aussi morose le jour du mariage de son propre frère ? Qu'avait-il dans la tête, bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réfléchisse toujours trop ? Il n'était pas comme ça, avant. À cette époque c'était également un problème : il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Ça le rendait immature et insouciant. Adolescent, c'est ce qui le poussait à collectionner les conquêtes et à les délaisser sans ménagement. À présent, rien n'avait vraiment changé, hormis la raison pour laquelle il ne gardait jamais de fille dans sa vie très longtemps : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer à Bill. C'était idiot, il le savait. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Et chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ça ne manquait jamais. Ces filles n'étaient rien comparées à son jumeau. Rien.

- Arrête maintenant. Ça sert à rien d'y repenser.

Il était affligé. Non seulement il ne pouvait s'enlever Bill de l'esprit, mais en plus il commençait à parler tout seul. Il roula sur le côté et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à ce canapé trop étroit. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus aux ordres que son cerveau leur envoyait, et il dû ramper jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son matelas, subtilement posé à même le sol. Il dénoua la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou, et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise immaculée. Puis il mis ses bras en croix et fixa le plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes à rester ainsi, immobile, il se surprit à penser que la vie était quelque chose de foutrement triste. À commencer par ce plafond bleu ciel, bosselé par endroits, qui lui rappelait vaguement un ciel lointain qu'il avait sûrement déjà connu, mais trop vite oublié. La vie était foutrement triste, voilà, il suffisait de regarder de quelle façon elle se terminait pour comprendre que depuis le début quelqu'un avait décidé de se foutre de notre gueule, et qu'on continuait à nous prendre pour des cons en nous assurant qu'il fallait profiter pleinement des jours qu'on nous offrait. La vie était foutrement triste, parce qu'elle ne nous accordait qu'un aperçu de l'immensité de choses à voir, à faire, à connaître, à aimer, à détester, elle ne nous donnait qu'un tout petit aperçu de cette chose qui tournait trop vite et qu'on appelait le monde. La vie était foutrement triste, et Tom n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle : il était comme tout le monde, il pleurait en écoutant les informations le matin et il s'apitoyait parce que oui, sa vie aussi était triste, parce que c'était une vie sans Bill à ses côtés à chacun de ses réveils.

Il saisit un oreiller et le plaqua contre son visage, pensant que peut-être, s'il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il ne pourrait pas non plus réfléchir. Le tissu avait une odeur de tabac froid qui l'écœura. Il relâcha la pression avant d'étouffer et de laisser la nausée s'installer totalement. Sa main s'égara sur la télécommande qui traînait sur le lit, et il appuya sur le bouton veille, presque mécaniquement. L'écran plat qui lui faisait face s'alluma et projeta sur son visage une lueur pâle et maladive. Pour Tom, la télévision était quelque chose de malade. Ces scènes qui se succédaient trop vite sur une surface sans relief, ces bruits trop forts, trop réels, ces flashs incessants, toute cette folie lui avait toujours fait un peu peur. La télévision était une chose mourante, ou du moins une maladie, un virus qui finirait par tout détruire. Tom était quelqu'un de tourmenté.

Il laissa les images agresser son cerveau jusqu'à le rendre tout à fait indifférent, et sans même prêter attention à ce qu'il regardait, il finit par s'endormir, le son lointain de fusillades comme unique berceuse.


	2. 2

Il dormit toute la journée qui suivit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de traîner au lit de cette façon, mais cette fois-ci il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'extraire de la masse informe et réconfortante des draps. À dix-neuf heures, il émergea enfin - ou plutôt, la sonnerie de son portable l'y força.

- Hmm ?  
- Me dis pas que tu dors encore.  
- Salut Bill…  
- Tu dormais encore. C'est un truc d'adolescent de rester couché aussi longtemps, Tom !  
- C'est toi qui devrais encore être couché, mais pas pour dormir si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
- Tom, est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe, parfois ?

- …  
- Non.

Il aimait donner à son entourage cette apparence d'homme à femme, constamment porté sur le physique. C'était son alibi, et de cette façon, il pouvait se permettre d'être parfois trop sensible : ça passait pour un jeu, encore une tromperie, Tom Kaulitz s'amuse encore, il est incorrigible mais on l'aime quand même… Oui, tout le monde pensait que Tom aimait beaucoup s'amuser.

Il se souleva sur ses coudes et loucha sur les chiffres rouges du réveil. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu tard pour se lever.

- Je peux passer ce soir ?  
- Déjà ?!  
- Bah… quoi ?  
- Euh, rien, je pensais juste pas que t'allais vouloir passer dès aujourd'hui. Mais viens, y'a pas de soucis. T'es là dans combien de temps ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

- Un quart d'heure… finit par lâcher Bill, presque gêné.  
- … T'es déjà sur le chemin ?  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Je… Ok. Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha sans attendre et se jeta hors du lit. Un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure pour ranger cet endroit qui ressemblait vaguement à un appartement, et qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec une décharge public. Si Bill voyait ça, il ne reviendrait jamais ici. Tom ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il voulait faire bonne impression à son frère. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'enfant, il avait déjà eu ce désir urgent de bien présenter face à Bill. Il parcourut les pièces de long en large, saisissant vêtements, chaussures, magazines et DVD au passage, rangeant rapidement mais méthodiquement - il n'était pas question qu'au premier placard que Bill ouvrirait, une montagne d'affaires lui tombe sur la tête. Il vida ses cendriers - tous les six - qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé depuis des lustres, et jeta les bouts de cigarettes et de cartons qui avaient servi à ses trop nombreux bédos des derniers jours. Il sortit les poubelles au pas de course - heureusement, il y avait un vide-ordures à son étage - et ouvrit grand les fenêtres pour faire partir l'odeur désagréable qui régnait chez lui, mélange de tabac, d'herbe et de déodorant pour homme. Il alluma les bougies parfumées à la cannelle qui l'avaient toujours sauvé lors de ses rendez-vous, et s'esclaffa en réalisant dans quelle ambiance romantique il allait accueillir Bill. Lorsqu'il s'accorda enfin du répit et regarda sa montre, les aiguilles lui indiquèrent dix-neuf heures seize ; la sonnette de l'interphone retentit au même instant.

- Oui ? Qui c'est ?  
- Le marchand de glace.  
- J'aime pas les glaces. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il appuya sur le petit bouton représentant une clé, raccrocha le téléphone et entrouvrit sa porte. Bill ne tarda pas à arriver, un sac jaune dans une main, deux bouteilles de rhum dans l'autre.

- C'est quoi ce sac ?  
- Mes vêtements pour les trois jours à venir, déclara le jeune homme. Tu me dis pas bonjour ?  
- Bonsoir, petit frère. Pourquoi t'as amené des vêtements ?  
- Devine.  
- Mais, et Émilie ?  
- Émilie a décidé de profiter de cette longue semaine de trêve pour aller voir sa lointaine famille et ses amis d'enfance, et leur montrer le joli diamant qui surmonte à présent son adorable annulaire.  
- Ca fait beaucoup d'épithètes dans une seule phrase.  
- J'ai donc décidé de profiter de ma seule famille digne de ce nom, mon frère chéri à qui je n'ai pas accordé de temps depuis des lustres.  
- Je te le fais pas dire, confirma Tom en hochant la tête, l'air indigné. Mais la question la plus importante est : mon herbe va-t-elle suffire pour trois jours ?

Bill rit à la remarque de son frère et lui lança une tape enjouée avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il posa le sac au milieu du hall et laissa Tom le débarrasser des bouteilles. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard d'indéfinissable, entre un émerveillement profond et une tristesse inexplicable. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir du salon comme l'y avait invité Tom. Ce dernier, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre l'expression sur son visage. Au sifflement qu'émit soudain Bill, il l'interrogea du regard.

- Hé ben… commença Bill. C'est un bel appartement.  
- Fais-moi rire. Tu vis dans un duplex au centre de Berlin.  
- Il y a une odeur différente dans le tien.  
- Probablement les bougies.  
- Je te parle pas de ça Tom. Je te parle de l'ambiance, de l'atmosphère, il y a un truc spécial que j'arrive pas à définir.

Tom savait de quoi il parlait. Et il se garda bien de lui dire ce que c'était.

- Arrête tes rêveries. T'as des cigarettes ?  
- Oui, tiens.

Bill sortit un paquet de Dunhil de la poche de son pantalon et tendit une cigarette à Tom. Ils ne dirent rien pendant tout le temps où il prépara le joint, et ce n'est que lorsque Tom l'alluma, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, que Bill laissa échapper un soupir, comme s'il recommençait seulement à respirer.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
- Non. Enfin, quelques coups comme ça, sans plus.  
- T'as pas changé hein.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je sais pas…

Le ton de Bill était hésitant.

- Vas-y, dis moi…  
- Tu baises toujours tout ce qui te passe entre les mains, sans vraiment te demander ce qu'il peut y avoir après.  
- Après ? Sourit Tom. Après, je dors.  
- T'es toujours aussi con, aussi.

Tom, qui s'était installé par terre contre le canapé, calé entre les jambes de Bill, tendit le joint au dessus de sa tête. L'ex-chanteur s'en empara et tira une longue taffe qui lui fit tourner la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, Bill ? Non, j'ai pas changé. Je baise toujours sans lendemain et je suis toujours aussi con. J'ai toujours des dreads, toujours des pantalons dans lesquels je m'emmêle les jambes, je suis toujours aussi désespérément célibataire et je fume toujours. La seule chose qui a changé dans ma vie, c'est toi.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans réfléchir.

- Je sais pas si j'ai changé au fond, avoua Bill au bout d'un moment, entre deux bouffées.  
- N'empêche, qui aurait pensé que tu te marierais un jour ? Avec une fille, en plus…  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

C'était sorti tout seul. L'herbe était forte, elle lui montait déjà à la tête. Bill n'avait jamais été officiellement avec un homme. Tom avait souvent eu des doutes, mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune preuve. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Après tout, pour lui, que Bill soit avec un garçon ou une fille revenait au même.

- Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi.  
- C'est d'autant plus significatif.  
- Hum…

Tom ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'il savait que Bill pensait à la même chose que lui. Il savait que sa mémoire avait toujours été bonne, surtout pour ce genre de choses. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Il ne voulait pas répondre, et il redoutait que Bill le fasse à sa place. Ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser. À vrai dire, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Tom.  
- Non. J'ai jamais dis ça…  
- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Bill un peu trop fort.  
- Je sais que t'es pas gay, c'est juste que…  
- Que toi, tu es un garçon ?

Tom laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise et avala la fumée de travers. Une quinte de toux le secoua, et il enfonça inconsciemment ses doigts dans les mollets de Bill, qui pourtant ne broncha pas.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Parvint enfin à prononcer Tom, effaçant d'un geste rapide les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça.  
- Je…

Il retint sa respiration, hésitant à continuer. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement évoqué ce sujet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudain, sans crier gare, Bill le remettait au goût du jour. Surtout maintenant, maintenant qu'il était marié.

- Tom… Tu sais très bien qu'à cette époque, je savais pas où j'en étais. Rien ne tournait vraiment rond dans ma tête. J'ai fais un certain nombre d'erreurs que je regrette maintenant.  
- J'ai toujours su que c'était une erreur, pour toi.  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Mais tu l'as dis, coupa Tom amèrement. On m'a toujours considéré comme le séducteur du groupe, celui qui prenait les corps et piétinait les cœurs. Personne n'a vu à quel point tu pouvais faire du mal aux gens.  
- Ces filles s'en accommodaient très bien.  
- Oui mais pas moi, figure-toi.  
- …

Non, lui ne s'y était jamais fait. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à voir Bill débarquer dans sa couchette, l'air de rien, l'embrasser comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été frères, comme s'il était une de ces filles d'un soir qu'on prenait par derrière pour ne pas les voir jouir trop en face. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver ordinaire l'empressement avec lequel Bill mettait ses lèvres autour de son sexe, ni les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper lorsqu'il le pénétrait et qu'il mordait sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il se soumettait à Bill de cette façon, pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet là, à lui qui dominait tout, qui n'était dépendant de rien, à lui qui ne s'avouait jamais perdant, en aucun cas. Non, Tom n'avait jamais accepté que Bill lui fasse autant de bien sans prononcer la moindre parole, aucun « je t'aime » ni même un « j'ai envie de toi ». Et même après l'avoir vu repartir tant de fois sans daigner lui dire quand il reviendrait, il ne s'était jamais fait à la douleur insoutenable qui envahissait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'abandonnait de nouveau.

- Tom c'est …  
- Tais-toi, Bill. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que c'était un jeu, que j'étais ta pute permanente, celle qui était à domicile, qui était là quand tu n'avais personne d'autre sous la main. J'ai pas envie de me souvenir comme je t'attendais, comme j'en crevais d'être là, à scruter ce rideau noir derrière lequel tout me faisait peur. Je n'arrivais plus à faire autre chose que t'attendre, t'attendre encore, t'attendre toujours, je n'en pouvais plus d'espérer voir ta silhouette se dessiner à travers ce tissu qui sentait le tabac et le sexe, j'avais envie de disparaître sous terre parce que tu n'étais pas là, et quand tu arrivais je crois que c'est là que je voulais le plus mourir, simplement parce que je savais que tout allait se reproduire, que tu allais me dévorer, que tu allais plonger ta main dans ma poitrine et en sortir un cœur pourrissant, mon cœur qui ne battait plus que pour toi, pour te voir toi, pour te sentir toi, à l'intérieur de moi, entre mes cuisses, sur moi, sous moi, partout, jusqu'à en hurler de plaisir, jusqu'à en hurler de douleur.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu faisais ça. J'ai toujours cherché à savoir ce qui te traversait l'esprit quand tu venais et que tu me …  
- Arrête, Tom.  
- Ça te pose problème que j'en parle ? On n'en a jamais parlé, tiens, il serait peut-être temps, maintenant que t'as une femme et que tu vas faire plein de gosses.  
- Ta gueule. Ta gueule putain, tu dis n'importe quoi. Arrête, Tom, ou je me casse.  
- Très bien, tire-toi alors.

Tom avait pris un ton agressif qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre, surtout avec Bill. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt lui, la diva, le chanteur efféminé, qui avait coutume d'être sournois et brutal lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Cette conversation avait prit un tournant qui avait échappé à Tom. Qui leur avait échappé à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il sentit Bill faire le mouvement de se lever, il souleva les bras et les posa sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

- Pardonne-moi, Bill.  
- Tu t'excuses pour quoi, exactement ? Demanda le jeune homme, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans le canapé sans faire preuve de plus de résistance.

- …  
- Pour tout ce qui a pu te déplaire dans ce que j'ai dis.

Une fois de plus, il se soumettait totalement à Bill et à sa volonté.

- Je ne sais plus bien ce qui m'a déplu, en fait. Je n'ai peut-être simplement pas envie de t'entendre me dire ces vérités-là.  
- J'ai vraiment été un passe-temps pour toi, Bill ? Seulement ça ?

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire le deuil de leur histoire, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été une. Il avait besoin de ça pour aller de l'avant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'y pense : il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

- Alors, insista-t-il, c'était vraiment ça ?

- Réponds-moi.  
- Oui. Oui, Tom. T'étais un passe-temps. T'étais la seule personne qui me donnait vraiment du plaisir, et tu étais le seul qui n'en parlerait jamais. Je savais que tu serais là quoi qu'il arrive. Alors oui, je venais te voir et je tirais mon coup. Et c'était bon, putain, si tu savais. Mais c'était que ça, rien de plus.

Bill était doué pour mentir, il avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments. C'était la réponse que Tom attendait, il le savait, et il la lui donna. Au fond de lui, Tom sentit quelque chose le ronger, une douleur inhumaine, sourde et foudroyante. S'il avait su que ça ferait si mal, il aurait supplié son frère de se taire.


	3. 3

Merci pour les commentaires. Un long morceau, parce que je voudrais qu'il y ait plus à lire en un chapitre. Bonne lecture (:

* * *

La soirée se poursuivit sans qu'ils n'en reparlent. Rapidement, avec l'effet du cannabis et de l'alcool - ils avaient ouvert la première bouteille de rhum et en avaient déjà vidé une bonne moitié – ils oublièrent, en tout cas pour un certain temps, la tension qui régnait entre eux quelques heures seulement auparavant. Tom riait de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'ivresse s'installait en lui, et il avait fini par rejoindre Bill sur le canapé. Le brun, lui, parlait. Il parlait à toute allure, sans s'arrêter. Au moins, ce côté là il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il avait beau s'habiller à présent comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, avec juste un peu plus de style que la moyenne, et s'être construit une vie raisonnable d'homme marié, il était toujours aussi bavard. Et Tom s'en délectait. Il adorait le voir tordre la bouche de cette façon si singulière, il adorait le voir bouger les sourcils en fonction de ce qu'il disait, il adorait l'éclat de son piercing qu'il apercevait parfois et qui lui donnait malgré lui une envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Tom aurait pu passer des heures à écouter Bill parler, à défaut de l'entendre encore chanter.

- Elle range tout ! Jusqu'au moindre livre sorti, jusqu'au magazine posé sur la table ! Tout, je te dis. C'est un enfer.  
- Je trouve ça bien, peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras ranger toi aussi.  
- A ce point là c'est de la maniaquerie. Moi ça me ferait peur d'être comme ça à sa place.  
- Moi ce qui me ferait peur à sa place, c'est ta négligence, rétorqua Tom, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
- C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
- Tu vois.

Paradoxalement, Tom avait toujours aimé entendre son frère parler d'Émilie. Lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet, il y avait quelque chose de profondément tendre dans la voix de Bill qu'il aurait aimé avoir lui aussi à l'égard de quelqu'un, un jour. Bien sûr, ça lui rappelait aussi que son jumeau n'avait jamais parlé de lui de cette façon, mais il n'y pouvait rien : on ne force pas les gens à tomber amoureux. Il était affalé sur le dossier du canapé, ne ratant pas une miette de ce que racontait Bill, et glissait petit à petit vers lui, sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsque leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent, Bill posa une main sur sa joue et le ramena doucement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur ses cuisses. Tom était ivre, mais pas encore assez pour ne pas avoir conscience de l'ambiguïté de cette posture. Il ne fit toutefois aucune remarque et s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé, enfonçant un peu plus son crâne dans le pantalon à carreaux de son frère.

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit. À l'aube, lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil arrivèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'appartement, Bill s'émerveilla en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus fait de vraie nuit blanche depuis… Depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Depuis que le groupe s'était séparé. Et ça remontait à deux années de là. C'était amusant de voir comme on pouvait changer pour quelqu'un. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Tom – il serait d'ailleurs temps qu'il les coupe, ces dreads, déclara-t-il, et Tom crut qu'un complot s'était organisé autour de la disparition de ses pauvres rastas – puis il s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son dos, et arrachant un gémissement de dégoût à son frère qui détestait ce bruit sordide.

- On va se coucher ?  
- Tu veux mon lit ? Je peux rester dormir ici

Bill fit la grimace.

- Tu veux pas qu'on… rougit-il en se tordant les doigts. Enfin…  
- Qu'on quoi ?  
- Qu'on fasse comme avant…  
- Avant ?  
- Bah, tu sais, qu'on dorme ensemble comme quand on était en tournée ou dans des hôtels, et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que chacun ait son lit.

Tom se tut. Il semblait comme bloqué par ce que venait de lui demander Bill. En réalité, mais ça, Bill ne pouvait pas le savoir, ses pensées suivaient un raisonnement implacable qui accaparait toute son attention : en effet, il se disait que, dans l'éventualité d'un dérapage imprévu, d'un accident dû à l'alcool ou à la drogue, ou aux deux en même temps, bref, au cas où ils en venaient à coucher ensemble, ils auraient besoin de préservatifs. Et il n'était plus certain qu'il lui en restait.

- D'accord, si tu veux. En plus tu verras, j'ai un lit très grand et très confortable. Et un écran plat au mur.  
- Montre-moi ça.

Tom tenta de ne pas chercher à déceler une intonation séductrice dans la réponse de Bill, et l'invita à le suivre, chancelant à chacun de ses pas. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand et écarta les bras, comme s'il était en train de vendre une voiture très belle mais très coûteuse.

- Ouaaah…  
- N'en fais pas trop non plus.

Bill tapota l'épaule de son frère, amusé, et s'étendit sans attendre sur le matelas qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Il enleva son pantalon et son tee-shirt, ne gardant sur lui qu'un boxer, et se glissa sous les couvertures pourpres. Tom l'imita et le rejoignit, méfiant. Comment devait-il se comporter, au juste ? Avec ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de doute à avoir sur la vision de Bill concernant leur relation. Mais alors, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'ils devaient juste dormir sagement l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher ? Tom eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer pour un fou. C'est pourquoi il s'enfonça dans son oreiller, raide comme un piquet, tournant le dos à Bill, attendant patiemment qu'il lui indique le comportement à adopter. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. À peine cinq minutes après qu'ils se soient couchés, un bras parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait et s'empara doucement de la taille du guitariste. Tom se déplaça légèrement, juste assez pour que la main de son frère se glisse sous ses côtes. Il sentit bientôt son torse se coller à ses omoplates.

- Hmm, comme ça m'a manqué… chuchota Bill.

Tom avait le souffle coupé. À quoi il jouait, bon sang ? Pourquoi lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, et ensuite faire tout ce cinéma ? Mais plus il se posait cette question, et plus il se disait que Bill s'amusait. Encore une fois. Et qu'il allait redevenir, l'espace d'une journée, son jouet favori.

Il ne voulait rien dire. Pas maintenant. Il se montait peut-être la tête, et dans ce cas il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Il ne voulait pas déplaire encore à son frère.

- A toi aussi, ça t'as manqué ?  
- Tu n'imagines même pas…

Nom de Dieu, il fallait qu'il se taise ! C'était exactement le genre de réponse qu'il devait éviter. C'était une invitation délibérée.

- Tom…  
- Oui ?

Pour toute réponse, Bill se colla plus encore contre lui, et il put bientôt sentir son entrejambe contre le bas de son dos. Son entrejambe qui en disait plus que n'importe quelle parole. Son entrejambe qui allait le rendre fou, s'il se taisait.

- Bill !  
- Quoi ?  
- Bill, si tu t'avises encore de…

Il s'interrompit. Et si ça ne le dérangeait pas, finalement ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
- Je m'énerve pas… Bill, me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ?  
- J'essaie de te faire comprendre que j'ai envie de toi, dit-il posément. Ça me paraissait clair, pourtant, non ?

Une chaleur, anormalement intense, parcourut tout le corps de Tom, et vint se concentrer directement dans son bas-ventre. Tout ça devenait extrêmement gênant, surtout s'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler plus que ça. Des images lui revenaient, plus nettes les unes que les autres, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il se revoyait à dix-huit ans, couché dans cette couchette, Bill penché au dessus de lui, en sueur, il revoyait le torse de Bill se soulever à toute allure, il revoyait sa main serrée sur son sexe, il revoyait sa bouche l'appeler, et tout lui revenait, tout, il en aurait presque oublié la souffrance de l'attente, la déception, les lames qui le transperçaient quand il repartait, le poids du secret, la nausée qui l'envahissait quand il voyait Bill les lèvres collées à celles d'une fille bien trop belle… Il aurait voulu tout oublier, tout, parce qu'il avait beau savoir que ça l'avait détruit, et que ça le détruirait encore aujourd'hui, il savait aussi qu'il désirait tellement Bill qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour le sentir une nouvelle fois entrer en lui.

- Et Émilie dans tout ça ?  
- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est autre chose.  
- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps pour revenir, pourquoi tu as attendu de te marier, de tout changer dans ta vie, de faire la seule chose qui puisse nous séparer définitivement ?

- Pourquoi me mettre dans cette position ? Bill, pourquoi ?

- …  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
- De quoi ?  
- D'avoir ces désirs là. De ne pas réussir à m'empêcher de te regarder comme quelqu'un dont j'ai envie, de ne pas savoir refouler cette chose malsaine qui me pousse vers toi… D'être si violemment poussé vers ton corps, d'être hanté par le contact de ta peau contre la mienne, par le souvenir de toi, de ta nudité, de ton cou, de ton dos, de ton sexe, de tout ce qui fait que tu es si excitant, si follement désirable. Pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps ? Parce que tu faisais partie de mon passé, Tom. J'avais réussi à faire de toi un mauvais souvenir de ma jeunesse, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Pendant des années, j'ai fuis ton corps parce qu'il faisait partie de mes démons, et que je ne voulais plus tomber de nouveau. Il y avait Milie, sa gentillesse, son assurance, et c'était plus facile pour moi de la suivre dans son ascension que de m'accrocher à des choses du passé. J'étais lâche. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, me revoilà contre toi, et tout me revient. Je me croyais affranchi de toi, mais je ne le serai jamais, finalement. Pardonne-moi de te dire toutes ces choses, de te les dire maintenant alors que c'est trop tard. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça quand tu étais là, dans cette couchette aux rideaux noirs, pour ne pas t'avoir dit que tu me faisais du bien, et que peut-être, d'une certaine façon, ton attente me sauvait.

Il y eu un silence. Un long, un interminable silence, qui dura une minutes, peut-être deux, et qui sembla durer une éternité à Tom. Il avait une main collée à sa bouche, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Bill puisse l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était totalement dépendant de lui, qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, évidemment, et qu'il était incapable de bouger tant le désir fiévreux qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses membres était intense. Son souffle allait bien trop vite et était bien trop fort pour ne pas le trahir, alors il resta là, ses doigts crispés contre son visage, mordant sa langue comme pour empêcher son cœur de faire autant de bruit.

- Tom, tu trembles.

Bien sûr qu'il tremblait. Comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse après avoir entendu un discours pareil ?

- Tu as froid ?  
- J'ai peur.  
- De quoi ? De moi ? Je t'obligerai jamais à rien, tu sais…

Soudain, il eut envie de rire. Non, Bill ne l'avait jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé à se retourner et à lui offrir son corps. Il ne l'avait jamais violé, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Mais d'une certaine manière, il avait toujours eu de l'influence sur sa volonté. Il en était conscient, et c'est ce qu'il aimait, avec Tom. Des deux jumeaux, celui qui avait toujours dominé, contrairement aux apparences, c'était Bill. Il avait été le leader du groupe, celui qui avait discuté des dates de concerts avec leur manager, des promotions, des sorties d'album. Ça avait été un homme d'affaire sans faille, il les avait vendu admirablement, et les avait séparés aussi aisément. Bill imposait sa volonté à son entourage sans jamais faillir, persuadé qu'il faisait pour le mieux. Et c'était vrai. C'était comme ça, Bill avait toujours raison. C'était un dominant. Même sexuellement, surtout sexuellement, Bill dominait son frère. Tom, pendant près de deux ans, avait été incapable de se refuser à lui. Et même si parfois, lorsque Bill l'avait délaissé trop longtemps, il avait tenté de se défendre, il n'avait jamais vraiment su résister. Bill était un expert, il savait exactement où il devait toucher, de quelle manière il devait caresser, avec quelle insistance il devait lécher. Il n'avait jamais violé Tom, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix non plus.

- Tu as pris ta décision ?  
- Quelle décision ? s'étonna l'ex-chanteur.  
- Celle de me baiser.

- …  
- C'est quoi cette question, au juste ?

Tom haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'en ai envie. Et c'est pas de te baiser dont j'ai envie, c'est de te faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Et je te signale que je viens de te faire une déclaration de fou et que t'as pas bronché, alors que je suis sûr que t'attendais que ça. Je trouve ça assez dingue.

- …  
- T'as fini de parler, c'est bon ?  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Bon.

Il se retourna, acceptant enfin de lui faire face, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'essaya plus de retenir sa respiration, qui était de plus en plus saccadée, et il saisit la main de son frère pour la poser sur sa propre anatomie.

- Ça te va, comme réponse ?

Bill, constatant que l'excitation de Tom en était à peu près au même stade que la sienne, hocha lentement la tête, n'osant pas répondre. Pour la première fois, Tom l'impressionnait. Il lui cédait, oui, mais c'est lui qui dominait la situation, et qui avait décidé de se donner à lui.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps. L'état de son frère acheva de l'exciter, et il avança ses lèvres vers son visage, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, pas même à Tom, mais il avait rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois. Il aimait Émilie, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était juste que Tom était la première personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, et il était certain qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'éprouver cet amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était amoureux de son frère, et il lui suffisait d'y penser pour sentir une boule se former dans son estomac, créant un malaise en fond de lui. Alors il n'y prêtait plus attention, il se contentait de se remémorer ces instants avec Tom, ces ébats qu'il n'avait jamais voulu effacer de sa mémoire, si malsains soient-ils.

- Tu as toujours aussi bon goût… ronronna-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis encore une, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres.  
- Je te l'ai dis, je ne change pas.

Il pouffa de rire. Non, il ne changeait pas, et c'était bon, tellement bon qu'il aurait voulu le crier, ouvrir la fenêtre et le hurler par dessus les toits, parce qu'il aimait cette certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, les lèvres de Tom seraient toujours aussi délicieusement parfaites.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre homme que toi, confessa Bill.

Tom ne dit rien. Il se contenta de plonger son visage dans son cou, le touchant du bout de la langue. Lorsqu'il entendit Bill gémir, il ramena brusquement ses yeux vers lui. Il voulait voir, le voir gémir. Depuis cette époque, il ne faisait que l'imaginer. Maintenant, il était là, contre lui, ce n'était pas une illusion. Il avait besoin de le voir.

Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, à l'exception près qu'à présent, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et qu'il avait grandi. Mais c'étaient les mêmes sourcils très noirs, froncés, c'était la même attitude, les mêmes dents blanches et parfaitement alignées qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure, les mêmes yeux fermés et le même son un peu rauque qui s'échappait de sa gorge, faisant vibrer tout le corps de Tom.

- T'es encore plus beau qu'avant…

C'était vrai, il avait ce petit quelque chose en plus, il avait perdu l'enfance de ses attitudes, l'innocence de ses envies. Il était porté par autre chose, un désir animal qu'il ignorait à cette époque. Sa mâchoire se serrait à chaque sursaut, sa force était nouvelle, véritable, magnifique. C'était une violence contrôlée, et le désespoir qui les étouffait dans leur adolescence était à présent un piment qui excitait leurs esprits grandis. Bill rit, sans ouvrir pour autant les paupières, et plaqua sa paume sur le boxer de Tom, exactement là où une bosse naissait, gonflait de plus en plus, devenant presque douloureuse. Il n'hésita pas, abaissa le sous-vêtement et rejeta le drap au bout du lit. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, il ne voulait plus patienter. Il s'installa à cheval au dessus de Tom et embrassa son torse, comme il l'avait toujours fait, peut-être avec plus de passion encore, et lorsqu'il atteignit son bassin, il le prit en bouche, enveloppant sa virilité de ses lèvres humides. Il n'éprouvait aucun dégoût au contact de ce sexe sur sa langue, contre son piercing, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait fait ça à aucun autre homme. Il n'y avait que son frère. Tom plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée de Bill, qui accéléra la cadence.

C'était trop bon. Il n'avait pas oublié ces moments avec Bill, et pourtant tout lui revenait avec plus d'intensité, les sensations étaient plus fortes, tellement plus qu'il sentait sa mémoire aspirée par le présent, les caresses nouvelles recouvrant la vision des anciennes, plus vieilles et plus lointaines. Il savait qu'il pouvait gémir tant qu'il voulait. Ici, personne ne viendrait vérifier où il était et ce qu'il faisait, personne ne lui demanderait de venir s'habiller pour le prochain concert, ni choisir telle ou telle guitare. Ils avaient un espace immense pour eux seuls, un espace et une intimité dont ils ne jouissaient pas à cette époque, enfermés dans des couchettes étroites ou des chambres mitoyennes à celles de leurs amis. Maintenant, tout leur était permis. Et ils allaient en profiter.

Bill délivra Tom de son étreinte juste à temps, prenant garde à laisser le plaisir durer au maximum. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et resta ainsi quelques instants, en équilibre au dessus de lui. Il le regardait, et lui aussi le trouvait beau, incroyablement beau à cet instant où le plaisir occupait tout son être. Il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé pendant l'amour. Il dût reconnaître que Tom n'avait pas totalement tort en disant qu'il le baisait, simplement. À cette époque, il était toujours trop pressé. Il courait après les filles et fuyait le plus de répétitions possibles. Et il couchait avec Tom. Ce qui était absurde, c'était de dire qu'il le prenait quand il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Il y avait toujours une fille à baiser, toujours quelqu'un pour tirer son coup rapidement, dans une rue déserte ou dans un local à poubelles. Ça n'avait jamais manqué, les fans étaient faites pour ça, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. Non, il ne venait pas voir Tom pour se satisfaire, ou plutôt si, mais d'une autre façon. Lorsqu'il entrait en Tom, ce n'était pas seulement pour lui-même, c'était aussi pour l'entendre crier contre l'oreiller, c'était pour sentir qu'il donnait du plaisir, et que ça lui faisait du bien. Il n'aimait pas entendre une fille crier son nom lorsqu'il mordait ses seins. Il n'aimait pas la sentir se coller à lui de cette façon répugnante, avec cette proximité qui le dégoûtait, alors que c'est lui qui la provoquait. Mais avec Tom, tout ça était important et prenait une autre allure. Il voulait que Tom l'aime, il voulait que Tom monte au septième ciel grâce à lui. Voilà pourquoi il allait dans cette couchette et qu'il le couchait là, qu'il le déshabillait et qu'il embrassait tout son corps nu. Et même s'il ne s'y était jamais pris comme il fallait, même s'il aurait dû plus le regarder, lui accorder plus, plus que ces orgasmes muets, il ne regrettait pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait vivre à Tom la même souffrance qu'il avait ressenti ces années-là, où il s'était perdu. Ça pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il ne regrettait pas. Il s'était senti terriblement seul, et avait fait en sorte que Tom ressente cette solitude. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils partageaient tout. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que Tom avait fait la même chose en lui lançant des signaux, la veille, alors qu'il aurait dû faire semblant de se réjouir de son mariage.

À présent, il n'était pas là pour réveiller une souffrance au fond de Tom. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Tom lui avait terriblement manqué, et il n'était pas capable de se passer de ces moments d'intimité avec lui. Tom était sa came, celle à laquelle il n'avait pas touché pendant trois ans, et dont il n'avait pas réussi à s'affranchir, même après tout ce temps. Aucune cure de désintoxication ne débarrassait de Tom. C'était une drogue à vie.

Tom s'était retourné. Dans cette position, à quatre-pattes sur le matelas, il aurait pu se sentir honteux et vouloir tout arrêter. Pendant ces trois années, il lui était arrivé, à lui, de coucher avec d'autres hommes. Au début il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre, il s'était agenouillé, dos à eux, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient pris, il avait regretté. Il n'était pas fait pour être dominé. La douleur était insupportable, et l'humiliation plus encore. Ces hommes lui faisaient mal, ils le transperçaient, refusant toute tendresse à son égard. Il avait alors échangé les rôles, et il avait réalisé qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir soumis. Sauf avec Bill. Le brun se glissa derrière lui, appuyant sa virilité contre ses fesses, mordant ses épaules. Il se rapprocha de la table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir. Non, il ne lui en restait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches… chuchota Bill à son oreille, promenant fiévreusement sa main entre son torse et son sexe.  
- J'ai plus de capote.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je n'ai rien.  
- Moi non plus, je suis toujours prudent mais…  
- Alors c'est bon. N'hésite pas, Tom, ça ira.

Au fond, il préférait ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce morceau de latex entre eux. Il voulait tout sentir. C'était Bill, après tout, c'était de lui qu'il rêvait si souvent. Il voulait se donner à lui entièrement, sans obstacle pour les séparer, aussi infime fut-il.

Son frère continua de le caresser quelques secondes, jouant avec lui, le laissant lécher ses doigts lorsqu'il les approchait de sa bouche, se frottant à lui d'un mouvement aguicheur. Il laissait la tension monter, la chaleur s'intensifier et il savourait chaque instant, sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son corps. Tom s'était redressé, ils étaient les deux à genoux sur le lit, dos contre torse, et ils se savaient beaux, comme ils ne l'avaient probablement jamais été. Lorsque l'excitation atteignit son apogée, Tom sentit Bill contracter tous ses muscles, et il sut que c'était le moment. Il savait qu'il ne le préviendrait pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait, il savait qu'il le prendrait violemment d'abord, projetant tout son désir dévastateur dans ce premier coup de rein, pour ensuite bouger doucement en lui, avec une attention et une tendresse poussées à l'extrême. Il ferma les yeux, emprisonnant la main de son frère entre ses doigts, la collant à son torse, et il attendit. Et lorsque Bill le pénétra, il se sentit de nouveau entier, il reconnu cette chaleur douloureuse le traverser, il était possédé, possédé par Bill et par son sexe. Le mouvement et la surprise lui arrachèrent un cri, il vacilla et s'appuya d'une main sur le lit, gardant toujours l'autre serrée autour de celle de son jumeau, qui se pencha à son tour pour se coller à lui. Il lui faisait l'amour, il ne le baisait pas, il lui faisait l'amour de nouveau, et c'était encore mieux qu'avant, il lui faisait l'amour, lui soufflait dans le cou et appuyait de toutes ses forces son bassin contre ses fesses, cherchant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, le plus qu'il pouvait. Bill avait la tête qui tournait, c'était mieux qu'un joint, mieux que l'ivresse, mieux que la scène, mieux qu'Émilie, il aurait voulu culpabiliser d'aimer autant ça, cette sensation hallucinante qui ne pouvait plus le lâcher, il aurait voulu se dire qu'avec Émilie c'était seulement différent, mais c'était plus que ça, parce que faire l'amour à Tom lui donnait l'impression de respirer, de sortir d'un rêve où tout est trop doucereux et où il ne vivait pas assez fort. Il avait envie de lui hurler que c'était bon, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en trois ans. Tom avait envie de crier qu'il en voulait encore, qu'ils devaient aller plus loin, au delà du possible, au delà de l'orgasme, il voulait lui dire qu'ensemble ils étaient capables de trouver autre chose, un plaisir plus fort et plus destructeur que ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. Mais ils se taisaient, ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'ils auraient été en mesure de prononcer le moindre mot. Leurs cerveaux ne fonctionnaient plus correctement. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, enfiévrés, trempés de sueur, ils se débattaient à l'intérieur de leur propres esprits pour en trouver la sortie, s'échapper totalement, quitter la réalité. Ils s'abandonnaient à la folie.

Finalement, il avait encore passé la journée au lit. Mais cette fois Bill ne se moqua pas de lui. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas leur nuit blanche qui les avait épuisé. C'était ce sexe à outrance, ce sexe sans limite, c'était cet amour qu'ils s'étaient donné et ce cri qu'ils avaient fini par pousser, en même temps. Ils étaient épuisés et ils se sentaient incroyablement bien. Tom se réveilla le premier, et il s'extirpa des couvertures et des bras de Bill tant bien que mal. Il parcourut la pièce en silence et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon, étroit mais suffisant pour s'y installer le temps d'une cigarette, et après s'être emparer du paquet de Bill posé sur la table basse, il sortit. Il apprécia la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi qui soulagea son mal de crâne, conséquences de ses excès de la nuit précédente – et de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Les bras croisés sur la rambarde du balcon, il tenta de se remémorer tout depuis le début, reformant la chronologie des évènements. Mais c'était trop dur, il en revenait sans cesse à la sensation de Bill qui entrait en lui, et de son parfum qui envahissait la pièce et lui faisait perdre la tête. Il voulait se souvenir de leurs discussions, il essayait de trouver tous les points négatifs dans ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Sa passion pour Bill s'était réveillée, plus intense et étourdissante que jamais.

- Y'en reste une… ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et Bill lui sourit, un doigt tendu vers le paquet de cigarettes. Il était totalement nu, une main perdu dans sa chevelure noire et emmêlée, et ne semblait ressentir aucune pudeur. Contre son gré, Tom rougit à la vision de l'anatomie de son frère. Bon Dieu, il était trop magnifique pour être réel.

- Tu te promènes toujours à poil comme ça ?  
- Je réponds à l'appel de la nature. J'en reviens aux sources.  
- Retour aux sources, mon cul, t'as juste pas envie de t'habiller et t'espères qu'en t'exhibant comme ça je te sauterai dessus… marmonna Tom, assez fort toutefois pour être entendu.  
- C'est bon je le connais ton cul, maintenant.  
- Bill ! Je te connaissais pas si vulgaire…  
- Je te connaissais pas si prude. Où est passé la légendaire grossièreté de Tom ?

Tom feignit d'être vexé, et ils pouffèrent bientôt de rire, complices. Bill se rapprocha du guitariste, posant ses bras sur ses épaules, et Tom le laissa se lover contre lui, glisser son menton dans le creux de sa nuque. Mais comme il était lui même très dénudé, il ne tarda pas à frissonner de froid, et décida de rentrer pour préparer le repas. Il était affamé.

- Je mangerai rien que tu auras préparé. Je tiens à ma santé, déclara le brun en enfilant un sous-vêtement et un jean à la va-vite.  
- Fais-moi confiance.

Tom s'était attendu à la remarque de Bill, et la comprenait tout à fait. Lorsque le groupe existait encore et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble pour partager leurs repas, Tom n'avait jamais daigné aider à la cuisine, grimaçant presque à l'idée de saisir ne serait-ce qu'une râpe à fromage. Très vite, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour utiliser la carte pizzeria dès qu'ils avaient un petit creux, variant parfois avec des commandes de sushis et la nourriture de fast-food, et Bill n'était donc pas plus calé que son frère en matière de gastronomie. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il suivit Tom dans la cuisine comme l'aurait fait un chien docile, décidé à se moquer de lui à la première erreur. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion et resta admiratif devant l'habilité et la concentration dont faisait preuve son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi posé, à part peut-être quand il jouait de la guitare. Et encore, seulement pour les chansons comme Rette Mich.

- Dis donc… Ta vie de célibataire t'as changé.  
- Je t'avais dis de me faire confiance. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?  
- Non.

Tom lança son coude dans le ventre de Bill, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et ce dernier se plia en deux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Ok, il avait compris, il allait attendre bien sagement que ce soit prêt en jouant à la Wii, dans le salon. Ce serait certainement mieux pour sa propre survie.

Tom termina le repas perdu dans ses pensées, et manqua de se couper le bout d'un doigt en préparant la viande. Il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte, et faisait des gestes avec automatisme. Heureusement, il connaissait cette recette par cœur, et elle n'avait rien de compliqué – sauf pour Bill, qui était un manchot.

- C'est prêt ! Viens mettre la table, Billou !

Silence. Il ne l'avait pas entendu ?

- Hé, B-  
- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre maman.

Tom sursauta en entendant son frère si près de lui, et s'excusa, à peine sincère. Il tendit le cou vers Bill qui bougonnait dans son dos. Lorsque leurs visages furent en face l'un de l'autre, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bill ne bougea pas et Tom eut soudain peur qu'il le repousse, qu'il s'éloigne et fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bizarrement, cette angoisse ne s'éveillait que maintenant, comme si la magie de leur journée venait à peine de s'éteindre. Il réalisait que lorsque Bill venait le voir, avant, ces fois où ils couchaient ensemble sans se parler, ils n'avaient jamais eu ces attentions l'un envers l'autre. Probablement à cause de la proximité de leurs amis, qui ne devaient rien savoir. Probablement parce que Bill n'avait jamais donné l'impression à Tom qu'il avait envie de ce genre de relation.

- Tu veux pas qu'on attende un peu…

Le guitariste recula la tête et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Il avait été idiot. Bill ne voulait que s'amuser. Pas d'extra, du sexe, uniquement du sexe. Il était con putain, il était con d'avoir cru que ça aurait pu changer.

- Désolé.  
- … Bah, t'excuse pas, c'est juste que là…  
- J'ai compris. C'est bon, t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête, interloqué, comme si lui, par contre, ne comprenait rien du tout.

- Non mais…  
- Ça va, Bill, j'ai compris que tu voulais pas plus, s'énerva Tom. Tu veux juste qu'on couche ensemble, comme avant, ok, ça me va aussi, c'est même mieux comme ça. J'ai pas envie de me sentir en couple avec mon propre frère, ce serait encore plus malsain, et puis je serais même pas ton… mec, je serais… je serais… Ton amant.

Bill laissa s'échapper un sifflement d'entre ses dents. Il observait Tom et souriait. Tom, lui, se renfrogna. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

- Tu penses trop, hein.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pense pas trop, je fais juste… quelques réflexions… qui m'amènent à des conclusions… voilà.  
- Tu penses trop, quoi.  
- Ta gueule.  
- Bon, tu veux bien m'écouter ? T'as eu droit à ton petit monologue, à moi maintenant. Figure-toi que quand je parlais d'attendre, ça voulait dire attendre pour baiser encore comme des bêtes – pour reprendre ton élégante expression – parce que j'ai vraiment les crocs, et que pour te faire des câlins j'ai besoin de ma potion magique – c'est à dire, tu l'auras compris, de nourriture. Après, si tu veux, on parlera de cette idée assez séduisante de faire de toi mon amant. D'accord ?

Sur ces mots, il tapota le sommet du crâne de Tom, bosselé par ses dizaines de dreads en désordre, et saisit deux assiettes et des couverts qu'il emmena avec lui dans le salon en sifflotant.

Tom hésita à rejoindre son frère. Il se sentait tellement honteux qu'il était sûr que ses cheveux habituellement blonds foncés avaient eux aussi pris la couleur écarlate de sa peau. Cependant, Bill attendait qu'il retourne à sa suite dans le salon, et il avait lui même trop faim pour se terrer dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que son humiliation soit passée. Il s'empara donc avec détermination de la casserole et s'avança vers Bill qui terrassait Kirby en maniant admirablement un Sonic survolté dans un partie acharnée de Smash Bross Brawl. Lorsqu'il déposa le plat sur la table basse, entre le canapé et la télé, Bill éteignit le jeu et servit le plat – un poulet au curry dont le parfum lui donna envie de tout dévorer sans attendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles les seuls bruits furent ceux des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et des mâchoires qui mastiquaient, Bill ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler – et non plus pour mâcher – et Tom s'immobilisa pour l'écouter.

- C'est vrai que tu trouverais ça malsain ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda innocemment le guitariste, comme s'il avait déjà oublié.  
- De nous. Je veux dire, oui, t'as peut-être raison… Tu veux pas de moi ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

- Disons, enfin, tu viens tout juste de te marier et…

Il bafouillait.

- Et alors je me suis dis, je sais pas trop, j'ai pensé que tu voulais éviter de tromper ta femme dès le premier jour – même si c'est ce que tu as fait, en fin de compte, enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'en plus, étant donné qu'on est frères et que –

- Bon, Tom. Tu veux de moi, ou tu veux pas de moi ?  
- Oh que oui, je veux de toi.

Cette confession, délivrée entre deux battements de cœur, eut l'effet de le libérer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bill semblait comblé.

- Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine à peine, on ne se voyait plus qu'en coup de vent et aux repas de famille, souffla-t-il en riant.  
- Je sais. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai fais pour survivre à ça.  
- Oui. Oui, moi aussi.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa. Tom cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais la pensée que Bill envisageait sérieusement de sortir avec lui le paralysait. Il songea à toutes les personnes qu'il avait fréquentées depuis ses dix-neuf ans, et il prit conscience de la futilité de ces relations. Pourtant, il avait beau savoir que Bill était le seul avec qui il voulait être, il savait aussi que c'était le seul dont il ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Il parcourut le salon des yeux, pensif. Lorsque son regard s'échoua sur le visage de son frère, il remarqua qu'il le fixait avec insistance, attendant visiblement une parole de sa part. Que devait-il dire ?

- Tu pars en lune de miel dans quatre jours.  
- Je sais.  
- Est-ce qu'elle te rend heureux ?  
- Oui.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir. Pas sur ça.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Évidemment.  
- Et moi ?

- …

Bill dévisagea son frère. Il avait envie qu'il le sache, qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait, oui, qu'il l'aimait réellement, d'un amour qui dépassait tout entendement. Il voulait de toutes ses forces que Tom sache qu'il était fou de lui, de ses yeux qui riaient et de ses dreads qu'il refusait de couper. Il aurait voulu le lui avouer, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il en était incapable. Il baissa la tête sans répondre. Tom connaissait Bill, c'est pourquoi il n'insista pas. L'angoisse était pourtant présente. Ces trois mots, si minuscules soient-ils, auraient suffit à le rassurer et à faire disparaître cette peur qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis des années. Mais Bill n'était pas prêt. Tom se leva, saisit leurs assiettes et les emmena dans la cuisine. Dehors, la lumière du jour commençait à décliner, et il s'accorda quelques instants de répit pour contempler le ciel rougeoyant. Des larmes se pressèrent à ses yeux, et il les laissa couler en silence. Dans le salon, Bill avait laissé son visage s'échouer dans ses mains. Il ne pleurait pas, mais un malaise, de plus en plus lourd, avait pris place dans son corps. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les jumeaux restèrent immobiles, enfermés dans leur solitude. Puis Tom se décida à rejoindre son frère. Il secoua la tête, essuya son visage d'un revers de la main et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il s'empara de sa guitare, s'installa en tailleur et débuta l'intro de In Die Nacht.

Et comme il l'avait toujours fait à cette époque, comme il l'avait fait chaque fois que les notes de la guitare de Tom s'étaient élevées dans l'air, Bill laissa s'échapper, dans un souffle, les premières paroles de leur chanson.

Tom tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier posé sur son ventre, au milieu des autres mégots. Sur l'écran de la télévision, une jeune femme hurlait en courant dans un bois peuplé d'ombres glauque. Par moments, on apercevait la silhouette d'un homme cagoulé, serrant dans sa main droite une hache ensanglantée. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures d'affilé qu'il avait passé ainsi, à regarder des émissions débiles et des films d'horreur minables. Sa cartouche de Marlboro réduisait à vue d'œil, pendant que les paquets vides s'accumulaient dans un coin, rejoignant emballages de repas instantanés et cartons de pizzas.

Émilie avait fini par revenir. Et Bill avait fini par rentrer, lui aussi. Il était rentré à la maison. Il l'avait retrouvée, et ils avaient préparé leurs bagages ensemble. Et ils s'étaient envolés pour leur île, une île parmi tant d'autres, une île paradisiaque dont Tom avait oublié le nom. Ils s'étaient envolés pour une lune de miel de deux semaines. Bill avait quitté Tom une fois de plus. Et même s'il savait que cette fois, tout était différent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il reviendrait le chercher. À croire que Tom ne vivait que pour attendre. Attendre son frère. Attendre son amant.

Ils avaient passé les deux jours suivants dans son lit, ne se levant que pour manger. Ils avaient profité de ces heures ensemble, et ils avaient rattrapé tout le temps perdu. Ils s'étaient raconté leur vie, ces trois années qu'ils avaient vécu séparément, ces trois années où ils avaient accumulé des souvenirs, chacun de leur côté. C'était comme se redécouvrir, reconnaître les qualités et les défauts de l'autre, mais avec un regard nouveau. Ils s'étaient écoutés attentivement, partagés entre appréhension et satisfaction. Ce masque que chacun d'eux avait collé à ses traits, cette distance qu'ils s'étaient imposé pendant leurs brèves rencontres, tout disparaissait à présent. Tout se brisait. Il réapprenaient à n'être plus qu'un. Et c'était effrayant, parce qu'ils devaient assumer cette part d'eux qui était étrangère à l'autre et qui créait, malgré tout, cette barrière angoissante. Ils avaient aimé d'autres personnes, ils avaient touché d'autres corps, ils s'étaient construit une vie, et ils avaient eu beau rester les mêmes, au fond, quelque chose avait changé, quelque part. Ils devaient faire avec.

- Tu les dominais, ces hommes avec qui tu faisais l'amour ?  
- Oui. Je n'aime pas être soumis.  
- À part…  
- Avec toi. Oui. Je sais.

Bill avait émit un petit rire, et avait serré Tom entre ses bras. Il avait embrassé sa tempe, et lui avait soufflé dans le cou.

- Tu sais, quand je te vois j'ai envie de te protéger.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être resté un gosse, Bill… Un gosse en mal d'amour.  
- C'est pour ça que je dois te protéger.  
- …

Ces deux jours avaient été trop courts pour Tom. Quand son frère avait quitté l'appartement, il s'était précipité à la fenêtre pour le regarder traverser la rue, son sac jaune se balançant à son épaule et ses lunettes de soleil Diesel relevées sur ses cheveux attachés. Lorsqu'il avait fini par disparaître derrière un immeuble, il avait glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres en soupirant. Ça faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il n'était plus là, et il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir passé plus d'une heure sans une clope à la bouche.

Il promena sa main sur le lit, cherchant à l'aveuglette la télécommande. Ses doigts finirent par s'échouer sur son dernier paquet de Marlboro et il renonça à changer de chaîne. Finalement, ce film commençait à être intéressant – la fille étant enfin morte et les cris infernaux qu'elle produisait ayant ainsi cessé. Tom laissa aller sa tête contre l'oreiller, inspirant à fond. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis certainement trop longtemps. Alors qu'il se résignait à dormir, son portable se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter.

- Nom de Dieu.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être.

- Allô ?  
- Tom ? C'est Maja.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Maja. Le genre de fille que Tom oubliait dès qu'elle quittait son lit.

- Ah, salut…  
- Tu dormais ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était une heure du matin. Il adopta le ton agacé de celui qu'on vient de sortir de force de son sommeil.

- À ton avis ?  
- Oh, je suis désolée !

La voix de Maja était devenue subitement aiguë. Tom eut envie de rire. Il aimait rendre mal à l'aise les gens qu'il méprisait. Ça n'avait rien d'honorable, mais lui, ça l'amusait.

- Je te laisse si tu v…  
- Bah tant qu'on y est, vas-y, dis moi pourquoi tu appelles.

La tension s'était installée. Tom jubilait. Il l'imaginait accrochée à son téléphone, retenant son souffle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne. Elle hésitait. Et il ne disait rien, il ne l'encourageait pas à parler. Il était à demi-endormi, de toute façon.

- C'est juste que tu m'avais dis… enfin, quand t'es parti l'autre jour, tu m'as dis que je pouvais t'appeler

n'importe quand si jamais… alors je me suis dis… enfin je sais pas si tu t'en souviens donc…

Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais ça devait être vrai. Il disait ça à chaque fois. Parfois, l'une d'elle trouvait le courage de le faire. Et il la négligeait. Il lui répondait à peine, et finissait par lui demander de ne plus le joindre, parce qu'il était très occupé. C'était faux, il avait beaucoup de temps libre. Il la laissa s'empêtrer dans ses explications, conservant un précieux silence. Puis, sentant qu'il était en train de s'endormir, il la stoppa net et lâcha sans préambule qu'il avait une grosse journée le lendemain, et qu'il devait se reposer. Maja n'avait pas plus d'ambition que les autres. Elle avait juste eu l'espoir de gagner une certaine place auprès de Tom, mais il était évident qu'avant même de composer le numéro, elle était déjà résignée à ne pas se battre. Elle avait tenté le coup, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Elle acquiesça en bredouillant et Tom appuya sur le petit symbole rouge pour raccrocher. Il s'enfonça dans ses draps en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Soudain, il pensa à Bill. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa respiration dans son oreille. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Immédiatement.

Il attendit quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Puis il composa en hâte le numéro de son frère. Il fit la grimace en réalisant qu'à cet instant précis, il ne valait pas mieux que Maja. Il tremblait presque, plaquant le haut-parleur à son oreille, et se rongeait un ongle en gesticulant. Au bout de deux sonnerie à peine, son frère décrocha.

- Bonsoir Tom…

Avait-il rêvé en décelant de la sensualité dans sa voix ?

- Je te dérange ?  
- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je dormais pas.  
- Tu es où ?  
- Sur le balcon de notre chambre… Elle dort.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme s'il avait peur qu'Émilie l'entende.

- Ça se passe bien ?  
- Très bien. Il fait beau.  
- Et avec elle… souffla Tom, sur un ton suppliant qui le surpris désagréablement.  
- Très bien.

Le guitariste haussa les épaules. Il n'insista pas.

- J'ai vu une femme se faire hacher aujourd'hui.

- À la télé.  
- Magnifique.  
- Tu me manques.  
- C'est la femme hachée qui te fait penser à ça ?  
- Non, c'est le hacheur. Vous vous ressemblez vaguement.  
- Je te remercie, Tom.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton faussement vexé. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Tom soit aux anges. Il savait que son frère souriait, et ça le rendait heureux, parce qu'il souriait grâce à lui.

- Tu me manques aussi, avoua Bill dans un murmure. Je suis content d'être ici, mais tu me manques.

- Bon… Je dois retourner me coucher. J'ai peur qu'elle s'inquiète si elle ne me trouve pas en se réveillant.  
- Oui. D'accord. À plus tard, Bill.  
- À bientôt, mon Tom.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il écoutait les sonneries régulières qui s'échappaient du haut-parleur, espérant y déceler un fragment de la voix de Bill. Il resta immobile ainsi plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'envahisse d'un coup. Il s'endormit sans même avoir le temps de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il protégea son visage par réflexe, s'attendant à l'assaut des rayons du soleil, il fut surpris de se découvrir dans le noir total. Au bout d'un moment, sortant laborieusement de son état de somnolence, il se souvint que les volets de sa chambre n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis que son frère était parti. Il avait fini par oublier qu'il vivait dans le noir. Il s'extirpa des draps et se rendit dans sa salle de bain d'un pas lent, qui d'ailleurs s'apparentait étrangement à la démarche macabre du hacheur de la veille. Il entra dans la douche, alluma l'eau, hurla, tempéra l'eau, versa la moitié d'une bouteille de gel douche sur sa tête, frotta son corps sans conviction, éteignit l'eau, posa un pied sur le carrelage, glissa, pesta contre l'antidérapant qui s'était fait la malle, pesta contre le sol humide, pesta contre le monde entier, Bill compris. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il était nu au milieu de sa chambre, et d'énorme larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Ça le rendait malade. Au sens propre du terme. Il en avait la nausée. Quand il repensait à toutes ces caresses, il sentait sa tête tourner, son cœur se soulever et une migraine pointer entre ses tempes. Il en était réellement malade, c'était comme une intoxication, c'était comme un poison dans ses entrailles. Il avait beau trouver ça ridicule, son corps, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui faisait payer son amour, cette trop longue agonie qu'il avait acceptée toutes ces années, cette attente perpétuelle, cet abandon total de lui-même et de sa dignité auquel il avait consenti il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Il s'était transformé en une personne étrange, lâche et envieuse. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Et c'était son propre frère, son sang, sa chair, qui le privait de toute identité. Bill était un vampire. Bill avait dévoré son âme, et tout ce qui un jour avait appartenu à Tom.

Une fois habillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et s'étonna à peine d'y lire une heure tardive. Il avait encore trop dormi, et s'était réveillé en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui servait à ouvrir ses volets, puis quitta la pièce pour échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante qui y régnait. Ce fut en vain : le reste de l'appartement n'était guère plus aéré. Après une hésitation, il jeta finalement une veste – dont le vert jurait avait le rouge de ses chaussures – sur ses épaules, s'empara de son portable, de ses cigarettes et de ses clés, et sortit avec une grimace. Il faisait beau, et ça le dégoûtait un peu.

- Bonjour Mme Alfmann.

La concierge fit un bond en entendant la voix de Tom. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, elle afficha un grand sourire qui le désarçonna. Depuis quand cette vieille peau appréciait-elle sa présence ?

- M. Kaulitz ! J'ai vu votre frère dans le journal, l'autre jour !  
- Vous m'en direz tant, grommela Tom, pressé d'échapper à cette conversation qui l'ennuyait déjà.  
- Il était très beau à son mariage, gloussa-t-elle. Son costume lui allait à merveille !

Le guitariste se décomposa. Et merde, c'était quand même le comble, il lui suffisait de franchir le pas de sa porte pour qu'il se fasse agresser. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, tiens.

- Oui madame, je suis au courant, j'y étais. Vous m'excuserez, je suis pressé. Bonne journée, Mme Alfmann.  
Sans attendre, il se précipita vers le porche et se jeta presque dans la rue, de peur que la concierge ne le poursuive. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il souffla, et prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de prendre le chemin du centre-ville. Les boutiques étaient bondées en cette fin d'après-midi, et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et il espérait qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'avait eu la même idée que lui. Il fit quelques courses, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'aimait pas les supermarchés, et puis il y avait trop de rayons, il s'y perdait tout le temps, les gens encombraient les allées, les caddies ne roulaient jamais comme il fallait, et l'odeur de la viande crue l'écœurait. À vrai dire, on lui aurait proposé n'importe quelle activité, il aurait trouvé un moyen de la critiquer. Il n'était qu'un homme plein de pathétisme, de manque et d'amour insatisfait. Il se sentait ridicule. C'était comme s'il avait gravé sur son front « Je suis amoureux de mon frère et je ne pourrai jamais être avec lui ». Et ça lui minait vraiment le moral. Il sortit du supermarché, les mains chargées de sacs. Il avait fait des réserves pour plusieurs jours, et il pourrait rester enfermé sans manquer de rien. Ou presque. Il se rendit au bureau de tabac en bas de chez lui et demanda une cartouche de Marlboro. Alors qu'il payait, il entendit une voix dans son dos qui le fit sursauter. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait entendue il n'y avait pas longtemps... En se tournant, il découvrit une jeune femme brune, aux yeux de chat et aux oreilles abondamment percées. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, sa bouche s'arrondit soudain.

- Oh, Tom !

Elle porta aussitôt sa main à ses lèvres, et devint écarlate. Tom, amusé, chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait entendu cette voix. Subitement, l'appel qu'il avait reçu la veille lui revint à l'esprit, et il eut envie de se taper le front de sa paume. Maja ! La fameuse Maja. Elle avait décidé de le suivre, ou quoi ?

- Maja ! Quel hasard !

La jeune femme, qui était déjà aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, devint alors cramoisie. Oui, elle était vraiment folle de lui.

- Je, j'étais, je venais pour, j'ai un ami ici et, je, tu vis dans le coin ? Je ne savais même pas, je te promets, je ne te suivais pas, j'oserais jamais, tu, ça va ?

Cette fille était une catastrophe. Malgré tout, Tom la trouvait plutôt jolie. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait couché avec elle. Il récupéra sa carte de crédit, reprit ses sacs et sortit de la boutique. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes sur le trottoir, espérant que Maja le rejoindrait. L'admiration qu'elle lui portait le flattait. Il regarda l'heure. 19h30. Bill devait être en train de chercher un endroit où dîner avec Émilie. Ils passeraient une soirée romantique, peut-être iraient-ils s'embrasser sur la plage, peut-être y feraient-ils l'amour. C'était vraiment dégoûtant. Il alluma une cigarette et fixa l'entrée du bureau de tabac en soupirant.

- Maja, appela-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle n'était vraiment pas futée... Il la vit sortir aussitôt, tout sourire, et il lui demanda d'approcher. Son visage avait retrouvé une couleur à peu près normale, et lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée il attrapa sa main pour qu'elle puisse se coller à lui.

- Tu m'aiderais à porter tout ces sacs dans mon appartement ?

- Euh, je, oui, bien sûr !

Ah, ses bégaiements se calmaient, eux aussi.

- Super ! Allons-y.

Ils prirent le chemin de son immeuble, montèrent les escaliers en vitesse, Tom craignant toujours de croiser

Mme Alfmann, et ils s'engouffrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. L'odeur de tabac froid les prit à la gorge. Tom s'en excusa du bout des lèvres, puis entreprit de ranger ses courses. Maja le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine et attendit là, à quelques pas de la porte. L'invitation de Tom avait été si soudaine qu'elle ne savait pas tellement quoi penser.

- Dis, tu pourrais ouvrir la baie vitrée s'il te plait ? On étouffe ici.

Elle hocha la tête, traversa le salon en trottant et ouvrit en grand. Elle s'accouda au balcon, respirant l'air frais de cette soirée d'été. C'était parfait. Elle était chez Tom, chez lui, dans son monde de guitariste fumeur, et elle était autorisée à investir cet espace pour la soirée. Elle saisit son portable et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie. « Je suis chez LUI ! Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser. » Voilà. Rien de tel pour la faire baver d'envie...

Tom soupira. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi ramener cette fille chez lui, alors qu'elle ne l'excitait même pas, alors que dans sa tête il n'y avait de la place que pour Bill ? Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour l'aérer elle aussi. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il reconnu le tube de lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'empressa de le ranger dans le tiroir. Il n'était pas utile qu'elle tombe dessus. Il défit les draps afin de les changer, vérifia si l'état de la salle de bain n'était pas trop catastrophique puis rejoignit Maja.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Du Aloxe-Corton.

- …

- Un très bon rouge, précisa-t-il.

- Ah ! Parfait !

Décidément, elle ne servait vraiment pas à grand chose. Il s'en voulait presque de jouer ce genre de rôle avec elle. Mais après tout, c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait, non ? Il sourit, s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec une bouteille et deux verres à pied. Il burent doucement, en partageant quelques paroles, rien de très passionnant. Maja n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on pouvait qualifier « d'intéressante ». Après deux verres, elle tanguait déjà, et Tom se pencha vers elle en riant.

- Tu es vite ivre.

- C'est parce que je bois jamais !

- Tu m'en diras tant...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Vanille. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il accentua ses baisers, descendant vers sa poitrine. Elle semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, et Tom se surprit à la trouver attendrissante.

- Détends-toi, Maja...

Elle hocha la tête, mais resta droite comme un piquet. Il avança encore, l'obligeant à se pencher en arrière. Couchée, elle finirait bien par se laisser aller. Il glissa ses mains sous son haut, l'enleva sans attendre, et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Elle commença à se décrisper, défit le jean du jeune homme et serra ses hanches dans ses mains tremblantes. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Tom se sentait honteux. Rien, dans cette fille, ne ressemblait à Bill. Rien. Elle était jolie, mais pas magnifique comme pouvait l'être Bill. Sa respiration était hâtive, pas avide. Sa peau chaude, pas brûlante. Elle était insignifiante. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, il retira son pantalon et détacha son soutien-gorge. Elle lui demanda dans un souffle s'ils ne seraient pas mieux dans son lit, mais tout bien réfléchi, Tom n'avait aucune envie que coucher avec elle à l'endroit de ses retrouvailles avec Bill. Il secoua la tête distraitement, mais elle n'attendait même plus la réponse. Il avait déjà sa main entre ses jambes, et elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir.

Il la prit sans cérémonie. Elle cria, peut-être de douleur tant la première pénétration fut violente. Mais elle était prête à tout accepter. Elle croyait être amoureuse, et surtout, elle croyait qu'il la voulait vraiment. Il l'avait retournée, le visage contre le canapé, et il avait fait ça trop vite, trop bien. Elle n'avait pas pris de plaisir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle, elle s'était dit que c'était ça aussi, le sexe, que parfois l'autre avait tellement envie que tout allait vite. Elle trouvait ça romantique. Lui, il avait joui en pensant à Bill, sans même le vouloir. Il n'était même pas 22h. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle s'en aille. L'écœurement était trop fort.

- Oh, Tom...

- Écoute, je dois faire quelque chose d'urgent, ce soir. J'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu veux que j'aille dans la chambre pour te laisser tranquille ?

- Non, euh, commença-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait embarrassé, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration et si tu es ici j'aurai envie de... enfin tu vois ce sera dur de résister et...

- Ah ! Je vois.

Elle eut un regard entendu qui exaspéra Tom. Il était si naïve.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, tant pis ! On se revoit quand ?

- Je t'appellerai.

- D'accord !

Elle ramassa ses vêtements, qu'elle enfila en vitesse. Il n'y avait pas plus docile. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé de prendre une douche, elle ne lui avait réclamé aucune justification, rien. Elle croyait tout ce qu'il disait. Une fois habillée, elle fit un grand sourire, embrassa Tom et quitta l'appartement sans plus attendre. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, nu, la tête entre les mains. Son malaise était de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Peut-être pour être à armes égales avec Bill. Et pourtant, il ne s'en sentait en rien soulagé. Il soupira, se leva et s'empara de son portable et ses cigarettes, posés sur la table du salon, puis retourna s'asseoir. Il composa le numéro de Bill et tira une taffe.

- Allô ?

- Je te dérange ?

- Arrête, Tom, tu ne me déranges jamais.

- Tu n'es pas avec Émilie ?

- Mais si, mais t'es mon frère. Elle comprend très bien que tu m'appelles. Tu es où ?

- Chez moi.

- Tu fumes ?

- Oui.

- J'entends le bruit de ta cigarette qui brûle.

- Moi j'entends la mer. Et je te déteste.

- T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Tom t'es toujours là ?

- Oui.

- Alors, raconte...

- J'ai couché avec une fille.

- …

- …

- Attends, t'es sérieux ?

- Oui, je suis sérieux.

- … Ça va, t'as pris ton pied ?

- Hé, calme-toi Bill.

- Non mais je veux savoir, ça m'intéresse, après tout c'est naturel non? C'était bien, tu l'as bien défoncée, t'as bien crié, hein Tom ?

- Arrête de t'énerver. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te rester fidèle alors que toi, tu t'amuses avec ta femme dans un paradis tropical ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Si, justement, Bill. C'est exactement la même chose.

- …

- ...

- Tu me dégoûtes, Tom. Ton corps collé à sa peau, ton sexe entre ses mains, tes lèvres partout sur elle, ça me rend malade, c'est insupportable.

- N'imagine pas.

- C'est impossible, Tom.

- …

- Je te laisse. Milie m'appelle.

- Bill, ne raccroche pas.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà raccroché. Il avait déjà rejoint Émilie. C'était trop tard pour le retenir. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Trop tard pour l'empêcher de partir là-bas, trop tard pour l'empêcher de se marier, trop tard pour tout. Trop tard pour ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. Putain. Il resta figé quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Le prénom de son frère clignotait sur l'écran et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Oui ?

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Tu es avec Milie. Profite de sa présence.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être, je veux qu'on prenne une douche ensemble, je veux nettoyer chaque partie de ton corps pour l'effacer de toi, pour la faire disparaître. J'irai partout, Tom, ton corps je le connais par cœur, je peux le parcourir les yeux fermés. Et quand tu seras propre, je te prendrai contre moi et je te ferai l'amour, pas comme elle l'a fait, tellement mieux qu'elle, je te couvrirai de baisers, je te collerai à moi pour que tu comprennes que tu m'appartiens, et qu'aucune fille ne peut te prendre à moi.

Les larmes avaient fini par couler. Bill avait vraiment changé, finalement. Il avait beau dire le contraire, c'était un autre homme. Cette jalousie maladive, Tom ne la connaissait pas. Il se sentait fier. D'une certaine façon, ce discours ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour.

- Où es-tu, Bill ?

- Sur la plage, Milie m'a laissé seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qu'on s'était disputés.

- Parle-moi encore. Dis-moi ce que tu me ferais, si tu étais là.

- … J'entrerais en toi doucement. Pour que tu me sentes, pour que ma chaleur s'insinue en toi.

- Où seraient tes mains ?

- Dans ta bouche. Tu sucerais mes doigts comme tu aimes si bien le faire. Aucune fille ne peut faire ça avec toi.

- J'aurais envie que tu me caresses.

- Je te caresserais. Partout. Je serrerais ton sexe, je te ferais crier rien qu'en te touchant.

- J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de toi Bill.

Son visage était trempé, il voyait à peine devant lui, mais quelle importance ? Tout son corps était tendu, il appelait Bill, il le désirait et il en perdait la tête. Il était toujours nu, au milieu de son appartement plongé dans le noir. L'air frais de dehors entrait par l'ouverture de la baie vitrée, et le lampadaire qui éclairait la rue en bas projetait une lueur blafarde sur la pièce obscure.

- Tom, je viendrai te voir dès mon retour. Je trouverai une excuse, Milie ne m'en voudra pas, elle comprendra. Je ne peux plus attendre, tu me manques beaucoup trop. Je déteste dire ça, tu sais. J'avais décidé en partant que j'oublierais ces trois jours juste le temps du séjour. Mais c'est impossible.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

- Dans une dizaine de jours.

- Dix jours sans te voir. Dix jours sans te toucher. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est dur ?

- Tu ne te sens pas capable de m'attendre ?

- Ça fait trois ans que je t'attends, Bill.

Une phrase aussi sentencieuse lui aurait donné la nausée, si ça n'avait pas été pour Bill qu'il la prononçait. Trois ans. Et maintenant, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir d'entendre Bill aussi dépendant de lui, aussi sincère et sensible à leur propos. Il sourit, et entendit son frère rire au bout du fil.

- Je t'entends sourire. Je préfère ça à tes larmes.

Il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à Bill. Il se mit à glousser, soudain débarrassé du poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis que Maja était entrée chez lui.

- Tu vas la revoir, cette fille ?

- Non.

- Et d'autres ?

- Non, affirma Tom, déterminé.

- Merci...

- De toute façon, ce n'était même pas bien.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir te satisfaire, maintenant.

- T'es fier de toi, hein.

- Oui, assez !

- Abruti.

Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait ça. Penser que Bill était aussi possessif à son égard le rendait véritablement heureux. Et même s'il ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait, la limite à franchir était infime. Tom n'en demandait pas plus. Après tout, Bill lui donnait déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il daignait lui accorder trois années auparavant.


	4. 4

Une heure. Une heure et il serait là, il pourrait l'embrasser, se perdre dans son souffle, en mourir de bonheur. Il avait oublié à quel point attendre qu'il revienne était insupportable. Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, se rua littéralement dessus et décrocha.

- Allô ? Bill ? T'es où ?

- Woh, du calme, du calme. Écoute, c'est un peu délicat. L'avion n'a pas pu décoller, pour cause de tempête. Je n'arrive que demain.

- …Quoi ?

- On est encore là-bas, Tom, répondit Bill, l'air gêné. Je suis enfermé dans les toilettes de l'aéroport pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

- Je ne te vois que demain...?

- Oui, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Oh, mais...

- J'y peux rien, tu sais.

Tom s'affaissa, désespéré. Encore toute une journée à attendre. Depuis le matin, il imaginait Bill dans ses bras, et devoir se résoudre à attendre le lendemain était vraiment frustrant. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, quand sa sonnette retentit. Celui qui était derrière la porte allait se faire recevoir, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Attends une seconde, on a sonné.

- D'accord.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée tout en marmonnant des plaintes indistinctes, avant d'ouvrir sans entrain. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il avait un sourire immense, des lunettes de soleil relevées sur ses cheveux et le téléphone collé à la tempe.

- Surprise !

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il lâcha son portable et se jeta sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Bill lui rendit son baiser et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il put. Puis il se dégagea et éclata de rire. Tom ressemblait à un enfant, parfois.

- Ton avion n'a pas eu de problème en fait !

- Bah non.

- Je suis trop content !

- J'espère bien, que tu es trop content. Je suis nul pour mentir, alors j'ai vachement travaillé mon texte.

Tom ricana et attira son frère à l'intérieur afin de refermer la porte. L'appartement était totalement rangé et parfaitement propre. Bill alla directement poser son sac dans la chambre, puis revint s'asseoir à la même place que trois semaines auparavant.

- Tiens, tu as changé la housse du canapé.

- Oui, je... elle était sale.

- Je préfère comme ça, sourit Bill avant d'allumer une cigarette.

Le jeune homme remercia du bout des lèvres, gêné. Oui, c'était bien mieux comme ça.

- J'ai des cadeaux pour toi.

- Non... C'est vrai ? Tu m'as vraiment acheté quelque chose ?

- Plusieurs choses même.

- Mais t'es fou. Je me contente de ta présence.

- J'y tenais. Je t'assure.

Il se leva de nouveau, s'éclipsa un moment et revint les bras chargés, affichant un sourire fier.

- Commence par celui-là.

Tom hocha la tête, rougissant. Bill était tellement adorable, qu'il avait du mal à réaliser. Il prit le petit paquet qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Le bracelet de perles qu'il y trouva n'arrangea pas son embarras. Il le glissa doucement à son poignet, observant avec attention et minutie tous les détails.

- C'est fait à la main. Les perles sont en bois. Tu aimes ?

Tom ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En fait, il se sentait si comblé que ce simple bijou aurait pu lui suffire. Il acquiesça, silencieux, et tendit le bras vers Bill.

- Il me va bien ?

- C'est parfait. Ça ne fait pas trop fille à ton goût ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je crois que je vais le mettre tous les jours.

Bill éclata de rire, ravi.

- Tiens, le deuxième.

L'emballage avait été fait avec du papier journal. Il le déchira, un sourire aux lèvres, et découvrit une dizaine de bouts de ficelles. Il releva un sourcil, croyant à une mauvaise blague, et interrogea son frère du regard.

- C'est pour tes dreads. Je ne les ai pas vraiment achetés, en fait. Ça servait à attacher des pousses de bambous entre elles. Il y en avait pas mal au Cambodge. Du coup je les ai récoltés tout le séjour et voilà. Je sais qu'elles t'énervent tout le temps, à revenir dans tes yeux, et je ne veux pas que tu les coupes alors...

- C'est au Cambodge que tu étais ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Bill, surpris par cette question.

- Mais, c'est pas une île, le Cambodge.

- Bah... Non, c'est pas une île.

- Je croyais que t'étais sur une île. Je trouvais que ça faisait romantique, une île...

- … Bah non. C'était le Cambodge. Mais c'était romantique quand même.

- Aaaaah, je veux pas savoir ! Viens attacher mes cheveux, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Bill s'exécuta, nouant ensemble les dreads épaisses. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, et c'est finalement Tom qui rompit le silence.

- Merci, Bill. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser à ce genre de choses. Chaque fois tu arrives à me

surprendre un peu plus.

- Tu veux ton dernier cadeau ?

- Il y en a un troisième ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, je te le disais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre. C'est fatiguant à la fin.

Bill s'esclaffa, plongeant son visage dans le cou de Tom. Il inspira profondément. Il était fou de cette odeur. Il se serait damné pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et il alla chercher le dernier paquet. Celui-là était plus gros que les précédents.

- Tiens.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin ouvert, les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent et un nouveau sourire, immense cette fois-ci, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une écharpe. Une magnifique écharpe verte, en cachemire très probablement. Il se leva et l'enroula autour de son cou, puis se mit à se pavaner devant Bill qui cachait difficilement son amusement.

- Ça y est, maintenant je suis le plus beau garçon de la planète.

- Tu l'étais déjà avant.

Tom éclata de rire, et continua à se dandiner au milieu du salon. Bill tirait sur sa cigarette en riant, émerveillé par ce spectacle. Son frère était heureux, et c'était grâce à lui. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ? Il l'observa quelques instants, puis, n'y tenant plus, il finit par se lever et par le rejoindre.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le ton autoritaire qu'il avait pris désarçonna Tom. Il s'arrêta net, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de Bill descendirent aussitôt sur ses fesses, qu'il empoigna vivement. Tom ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact, et il se sentit subitement honteux d'agir comme une adolescente en pleine crise de phéromones. Mais cela eut pour effet d'exciter Bill, ce qui l'incita à coller tout son corps à lui, approfondissant le baiser.

- Allons dans ta chambre.

Il approuva d'un geste de la tête. Arrivés dans la pièce, Bill l'étendit doucement sur le lit avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui, dévorant son cou, attaquant déjà ses épaules alors qu'il tentait d'enlever son t-shirt. Tom respirait fort, emporté par cette tornade de désir, incapable d'y résister. Il déshabilla Bill en hâte, les mains tremblantes. Son boxer était déjà bien trop étroit, et il aida le brun à le dévêtir. Enfin nus, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs bouches s'entrechoquant. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi avides. Bill prit Tom en main, trop impatient pour se contrôler. Ses doigts bougeaient au rythme de leurs respirations, et bientôt Tom commença à gémir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le bruit. Il se sentait si grand à cet instant, si plein de valeur. Il comptait pour Bill, il comptait véritablement pour lui. L'expression de désir qu'il lisait sur son visage en témoignait, et il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute.

- Je t'aime, Bill.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa son frère. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où Tom le lui avouerait, il serait effrayé, incapable de répondre. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il s'en irait en courant pour ne pas assumer le fait que lui aussi, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. À la place, il sentit tout son corps se réchauffer, et sa virilité devenir soudainement douloureuse. Il saisit la main de Tom et la posa sur son sexe, gémissant avant même que le contact ne se fasse. Tom ne dit rien, ne demanda rien, il se contenta de caresser Bill avec le plus d'ardeur dont il était capable. Il le sentit trembler, parcouru de spasmes, et le fit rouler sur le lit, inversant leurs rôles. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il le voulait en lui. Maintenant. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et saisit le lubrifiant. Bill le regarda faire sans rien dire, un sourire suspendu au coin des lèvres. Tom, pour la première fois, allait diriger. Et cette idée lui plaisait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il le laissa appliquer le gel sans bouger, puis saisit ses hanches entre ses doigts fins.

- C'est toi qui fait, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui... Je veux tout voir...

Il embrassa Bill et se recula, l'incitant à se redresser. Puis il noua ses jambes dans son dos et le fit entrer en lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme il avait toujours, au fond, rêvé de le faire. Il sentit les pulsions dans tout son corps, et son gémissement poussa Bill à donner des coups de reins inconscients, que Tom appuya de ses mouvements de bassin. Il pouvait le regarder, serrer son visage entre ses mains, mordre ses lèvres et ses épaules, il pouvait tout voir et tout sentir. Il pouvait tout contrôler.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sa respiration se stoppa nette. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Bill, pour être certain qu'il avait bien entendu, pour s'assurer qu'il le pensait vraiment, que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Mais c'était tellement évident. Bill avait passé deux semaines à l'autre bout du monde, pour fêter son mariage avec Émilie, avec la femme qu'il avait choisie pour partager sa vie et pourtant, il n'avait cessé de penser à Tom, à son corps, à ses mains, et surtout, surtout au fait que malgré tous les interdits, malgré la peur et l'angoisse que supposait cette révélation, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui. Tom ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui se pressaient à ses paupières. Il sentait Bill en lui, partout à l'intérieur de lui, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans ses tripes, c'était d'une violence inouïe, une vague qui l'envahissait et enveloppait chacun de ses organes sans aucune retenue.

- Mon Dieu, Bill...

C'était si fort que son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner. Il sentait les mains de son frère serrer son dos, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, alors que ses propres bras enserraient ses épaules de toute leur force. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite sur lui, mordait sa langue en gémissant, extasié par la puissance des coups. Il suppliait Bill de continuer, susurrait à son oreille des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à personne, il s'en remettait totalement à lui, lui demandant de le prendre plus fort, plus profondément, l'implorant de lui faire mal pour qu'il oublie enfin toutes les attentes, toutes les plaintes et toutes les déceptions. Bill n'en pouvait plus, la voix suave de Tom prenait possession de ses pensées et faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Il réalisait à quel point il le trouvait sensuel, sexuel, à quel point il désirait le dominer, à quel point ses cris l'exaltaient et le rendaient hâtif et brutal. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La chaleur de Tom le rendait fou, et pour rien au monde il l'aurait quittée. Bientôt, ses gestes devinrent plus saccadés, et les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps de son frère s'intensifièrent. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant ses dreads , et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, poussant des râles presque sauvages. Lorsqu'il se déversa enfin en Tom, ils crièrent à l'unisson, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant ces deux semaines... ?

- Euh... J'ai fumé, mangé, regardé la télé, fumé, fumé, regardé la télé, mangé, fait des courses, fumé fumé

fumé fumé fumé. Et j'ai pris quelques douches.

Bill le regarda, les yeux ronds, puis il se mit à rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Pris dans son élan, il roula sur le côté et écrasa à moitié Tom. Ce dernier s'esclaffa, le visage perdu dans la chevelure désordonnée de son frère. Soudain, Bill s'arrêta net, et se redressa sur ses avants bras, fixant attentivement Tom.

- Et tu m'as trompé.

- Oooh, Bill, on va pas en reparler, c'est – Attends ! Trompé ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout !

- Alors je suis ton amant, ou ton mec, faudrait savoir ! s'indigna le blond, les mains posées sur le torse de

Bill.

- T'es... Mais que tu sois l'un ou l'autre, tu n'as le droit de coucher qu'avec moi !

Tom resta la bouche entrouverte quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie de coucher de nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste. Il se renfrogna, repoussant son frère, et lui tourna le dos en grommelant. Il détestait devoir reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que Bill, à la différence de ce dernier.

- Tu as bien Milie, toi... À chaque fois que vous faites l'amour, tu me trompes. Et de la pire façon qui soit.

- Tom, je disais ça pour plaisanter, au début, tu sais...

- C'est pas si drôle, finalement. Même de t'avoir trompé, ça n'avait rien de drôle. Quand je l'ai prise, j'ai fermé les yeux, et c'est ton visage qui m'est apparu. J'ai été violent, je n'ai même pas aimé ça, j'ai joui en pensant à toi, c'était détestable, je me suis senti sale, je me suis senti lâche, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois là et pour qu'elle disparaisse. Je lui ai demandé de partir aussitôt, et puis je t'ai appelé. Après avoir raccroché je me suis lavé, je me suis lavé comme tu l'aurais fait, je n'ai oublié aucune partie de mon corps, je l'ai frotté jusqu'à devenir rouge, je me suis ébouillanté, et je suis resté sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne glaciale.  
- Tom...

Il n'a rien répondu, et Bill s'est rapproché de lui, emboîtant leurs deux corps. Il aimait cette douceur, et se surprit à espérer qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours.

- Si je pouvais, je te donnerais tout.

- Hum ?

- Je te donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Mais je ne peux pas. Milie possède des morceaux de moi que je ne peux pas reprendre. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Je peux te l'avouer, maintenant. Je rêve d'une vie à nous, d'un bout de monde où s'aimer ainsi n'est pas interdit. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est te rendre heureux. Mais tu sais qu'on n'y peut rien.

- Je suis heureux, là.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Je suis heureux de sentir tes jambes collées aux miennes, le parfum de tes cheveux, tes ongles sur mon torse, je suis heureux de sentir ton cœur battre, et d'être le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Je suis heureux parce que le bout de ton nez est froid, et qu'il n'y a que ma nuque pour pouvoir le réchauffer. Je suis heureux parce que ton ventre touche le bas de mon dos quand tu respires, parce que tes cils chatouillent ma mâchoire, parce que je sais que tu es beau, même quand je ne te vois pas.

Bill resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait bien, là, tout contre lui. Il soupira et baissa les paupières.

- Je suis épuisé. Ces conversations sérieuses me vident de toute mon énergie.

- Les conversations, seulement…?

- Oui. Quoi d'autre ?

Tom ricana et enfonça ses doigts dans les côtes de l'ex-chanteur, qui se mit à hurler. Indifférent à ses cris, il se retourna avant de le chevaucher, puis bloqua ses poignets entre ses mains, les yeux plissés et un sourire mesquin fendant son visage.

- Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

- Oh mais, monsieur a des choses à prouver, on dirait...

Tom eut un petit rire et se pencha tout près de l'oreille du brun, qu'il se mit à lécher, poussant des gémissements significatifs que Bill aurait eu bien du mal à ignorer. Il se cambra, rapprochant leurs deux corps, et glissa une jambe entre celles de son frère, qui tenta de le repousser doucement.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ?

- Je peux puiser dans mes dernières réserves...

- Et tu es capable de recommencer aussi vite ?

- Si j'ai vraiment envie... murmura-t-il, entre deux baisers. Et puis, ça a été un peu rapide tout à l'heure.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, vexé. Lorsque son frère tenta de l'embrasser, il se détourna, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Qu'entendait Tom par « un peu rapide », exactement ?

- Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis allé trop vite pour toi ? C'était pas bien ?

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

- Mais, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'aime qu'on prenne notre temps et –

- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, je te signale.

- Mais je sais ! Je disais ça comme ça, Bill, enfin...

- …

- Et puis qu'est ce qu'il y a, ça ne te plait pas quand je te saute dessus ?

Bill s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la colère qui montait en lui se stoppa soudain, et il se sentit finalement extrêmement idiot. Il dégagea ses bras et incita Tom à se coucher sur lui. Il sourit, amusé par son regard courroucé.

- C'est qu'on ressemblerait presque à un vrai couple, à se disputer comme ça.

- Hum, oui.

Vaincu par la douceur dans la voix du brun, Tom baissa les armes et se blotti contre lui.

- Quand je pense à nous, je ne nous vois pas comme frères avant tout... Je ne nous vois pas non plus comme un couple mais... C'est difficile à expliquer, tu sais. Ce que je ressens pour toi. Quand on était gosses, je n'imaginais pas ce que pourrait être la vie sans toi. « On sera toujours frères ». Voilà ce que je me disais. Frères, mais bien sûr, même à cet âge-là, je donnais un sens bien particulier à ce mot. Je sais que c'était la même chose pour toi.

- Oui... souffla Bill, en fermant tout à fait les yeux.

- Et puis, on a grandi, et tu es devenu lointain.

- Hum...

- Très lointain. C'est étrange de te dire ces choses-là. Tu y étais, tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je sais, oui. Mais je n'étais plus capable de voir ce que tu ressentais. Dis-moi, Tom, je veux savoir

comment c'était, pour toi.

- Tu veux dire... Quand tu prenais de la drogue ?

- Oui, ça, et le reste aussi. Tous mes écarts, je veux réussir à les voir à travers ton regard.

Tom avait l'oreille collée à son torse. Il entendait son cœur battre. Ses doigts se promenaient sur sa peau lisse qui frissonnait par instants. Bill n'était pas musclé, en apparence. Mais il suffisait de suivre les courbes de son corps pour sentir une musculature brute, sèche sous cette peau si pâle. Même après ce long séjour au soleil, il restait bien plus clair que son frère qui, lui, n'avait besoin que d'un jour à la plage pour bronzer. Bill remonta ses jambes et fit basculer Tom sur le matelas. Couchés ainsi, face à face, nus, leur ressemblance devenait évidente. Les quelques centimètres en moins de Tom et leurs coiffures pourtant si différentes passaient à présent inaperçus. L'apparente virilité du guitariste devenait dérisoire, la finesse de ses traits se révélant dans sa nudité, et sa fragilité face à Bill s'exacerbait, rendait ce dernier soudain plus masculin qu'à l'ordinaire.

- D'accord... Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Commence par ce jour où tu t'es pris une raclée.

- C'était pas une raclée.

- Si.

- J'étais seul face à quatre d'entre eux, protesta le blond.

- C'était peut-être pas juste, mais c'était une raclé.

- Bon, Bill, c'est moi qui raconte ou c'est toi ?

- Pardon.

Tom gesticula un peu, mêlant ses jambes à celles de Bill comme pour signifier qu'il lui pardonnait. Ils avaient tous les deux les paupières closes et la respiration régulière. Il leur semblait retomber dans leur enfance, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble et se racontaient des histoires jusqu'à des heures trop tardives. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci, c'était leur propre histoire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se dire.

- Quand j'ai vu ton nez blanc, j'ai eu envie de me moquer de toi pendant une fraction de seconde, parce que naïf comme j'étais j'ai pensé à de la farine. Je le jure, je sais que c'est amusant, dis comme ça... Mais j'ai vite remis la situation dans son contexte et quand j'ai réalisé, j'ai cru que tout l'intérieur de mon corps était devenu liquide.

- C'était le cas du mien.

- Tu sais, bizarrement, la drogue, je n'en avais jamais eu peur. Elle ne m'avait jamais intéressé, et je devais penser que tu étais comme moi. En tapant ces mecs, j'avais le sentiment de te purifier de toute substance. Quand je suis tombé et qu'ils ont continué à me frapper, je me disais que d'une façon ou d'autre, ça devait forcément servir à quelque chose. Je me disais « Quand Bill verra ça, il comprendra que je me mets en danger pour lui, et il arrêtera. Il échappera à toutes ces conneries, il me reviendra lucide et raisonnable. Il me reviendra sauf. » Ça a marché, au tout début. Pendant plus d'un mois, tu n'y a pas touché. Tu n'as même pas essayé de les contacter. Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Parce que pendant ce mois-ci, tu osais encore me regarder en face. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

- Trop nombreux ? Les dealers ?

- Non. Ceux dans ta tête.

- Dans ma...

- Tes démons. Tes voix. Appelle-les comme tu veux. Ça se lisait dans ton regard, quelque chose te poussait à faire ça. La pression des producteurs, l'appel des fans, l'angoisse de déplaire, la peur de tout perdre, de te réveiller un matin et de voir que les gens avaient cessé de t'aimer. Tout tournait à l'obsession, ton apparence, les enregistrements, les lives, les interviews. Tu filtrais tout, de peur qu'on ne te montre dans un mauvais jour. Tu commençais à douter de ta voix, de ton assurance, de ta beauté. Mais tout ça, toutes ces choses là, tu les supportais parce que tu me faisais confiance, à moi. Il ne restait que moi mais je tenais, je persévérais, je refusais de céder.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a fait douter de toi ?

- Rien. Rien de concret, en tout cas. Tu as juste arrêté d'y croire. C'est tout. Un beau jour, tu m'as regardé, et je n'ai plus été l'éblouissant grand frère que tu avais toujours connu. Peut-être que je t'ai paru faible, à un moment donné, pour une bêtise. Et ça a basculé, il ne fallait qu'un détail, une différence imperceptible pour que tu abandonnes.

- Alors j'ai abandonné. C'est tout.

- Oui. Tu les as appelés, ils t'ont fourni, et ça a commencé.

- Quoi ?

- Le cauchemar a commencé. La drogue, ça a duré huit mois. Mais huit mois font bien plus de ravages qu'on

ne l'imagine.

- Et le reste ? Le reste, c'était aussi un cauchemar, Tom ?

- Oui. Tout en faisait partie. Et pourtant, j'ai parfois aimé y vivre, dans ce cauchemar. Aimé à en crever. Huit mois de drogue, huit mois pendant lesquels tout de toi m'échappait. C'était indescriptible. Je te voyais vivre, tu semblais être le même, tu avais le même visage, la même silhouette, la même voix. Mais quelque chose clochait. Tu étais à des années lumières de nous. Un jour, je suis entré dans la loge d'une des salles où l'on devait jouer. Tu appuyais tellement fort sur la seringue que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je me suis rué sur toi, je m'en foutais de tes plaintes, je voulais juste t'en empêcher.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- De ça, c'est normal. Tu étais déjà beaucoup trop déchiré.

- C'est ce jour-là que...

- Oui. C'est ce jour-là. Tu as essayé de résister, d'abord, mais tu étais trop faible. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à te maintenir éloigné pendant que je jetais tout à la poubelle. J'ai passé plus d'une heure enfermé avec toi dans cette loge, à te regarder prendre ton pied tout seul. T'étais haut, oui, tellement haut, putain. Mais redescendre n'en a été que plus douloureux.

- Oui.

- Pour lutter contre la douleur, tu t'es énervé contre moi. Tu as essayé de me frapper, en me disant que j'étais malade, que je ne pouvais pas jeter les affaires des gens comme ça, que j'étais injuste, que tu ne chanterais pas le soir, pour me punir d'avoir été aussi méchant. Alors je t'ai pris dans mes bras, quitte à prendre des coups. J'ai collé mon visage au tien, et je t'ai dis d'arrêter. Doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

- Tu as dis « Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. »

- Oui. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, de parler à un fantôme, au fantôme de mon frère mort depuis

presque huit mois.

- …

- Je t'ai fait revenir comme ça. Et une fois revenu, tu as posé les yeux sur moi, pour la première fois depuis

tout ce temps, et tu m'as embrassé.

- Tu n'as pas bougé.

- J'étais pétrifié.

- Tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- Si. Mais je ne voulais pas de toi _comme ça._

- Comment ?

- Dépendant.

- Je n'ai plus pris de drogue après ça. Ça a été très dur, Tom, je ne sais pas si tu réalises.

- Tu as simplement remplacé la coke et l'héroïne par autre chose.

- …

- Tu les a remplacé par moi. Je suis devenu ta nouvelle drogue, moins violente, moins toxique.

- Violente, si.

- C'est toi qui la rendait violente. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a rendu heureux. Au début. Je me suis dit que tu me rendais enfin ta confiance. Que tout allait s'arranger, qu'on surmonterait ça ensemble, que je ne te demanderais même jamais pourquoi tu avais fait ça, pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé. Au fond, j'espérais que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de plus que ce baiser plus salvateur qu'autre chose. J'espérais qu'après tout ça, tu allais me dire que tu voulais être avec moi.

- Tu m'aimais déjà ?

- Je crois, oui... A partir de ce jour, j'ai pris soin de toi, aidé des autres, on t'a placé en cure de désintoxication, on est venus te voir tous les jours. J'attendais que tu sois totalement rétabli pour aborder le sujet qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits. À ton retour, je t'ai cru sorti d'affaire, et je t'ai proposé qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit-là, pour que tu comprennes que je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas fais un seul geste déplacé dans ta direction, je t'ai laissé te blottir, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour ton confort et ta quiétude. Mais de ton côté, quelque chose grandissait, s'installait en toi et bientôt tu t'es retrouvé sur moi, brûlant, fiévreux, plein d'un désir qui débordait de partout, qui dégoulinait et qui m'enveloppait finalement sans que je ne puisse opposer de résistance. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais soudain si faible, face à toi ? Pourquoi mon désir ressemblait à celui d'une jeune fille peureuse, et pas à celui de l'homme viril que j'avais toujours prétendu être ? Tu ne t'es pas donné à moi, tu m'as voulu moi, tout entier, tu as voulu me dévorer, me posséder, m'acheter et me consommer puis me délaisser, jusqu'au prochain fix.

- Ne te compare pas à une simple dose. C'était bien plus que ça.

- Je sais... Mais ce soir-là, tu m'as attaqué comme si tu étais en manque. En manque de sexe.

- Je n'étais pas en manque de sexe, Tom, j'étais en manque de toi.

- De sexe avec moi.

- Je ne savais pas par quel moyen te rapprocher de moi. Tu aurais préféré autre chose ? Des confidences, peut-être ? Mais tu savais déjà tout...

- On n'a pas couché ensemble, ce soir-là.

- Non.

- Tu m'as touché comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait, mais tu n'es pas allé plus loin. Moi, j'avais une furieuse envie de te retourner et de te transpercer, pour que tu comprennes la violence de mes nuits depuis huit mois, pour que tu ressentes la peur, l'incompréhension, la panique, la douleur que moi, je ressentais depuis tout ce temps.

- J'aurais appelé ça un viol.

- C'est ça, Bill. Un viol. Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Parce que tu m'aimais trop ?

- Parce que te faire du mal était la dernière chose que je voulais faire... Et c'est ce qui me poursuit depuis le début. La peur de te faire souffrir. Je préfère encaisser à ta place, tu comprends ? J'ai préféré vivre ma première fois à ta place, me faire écarteler les chairs à ta place, redouter cette violation de mon intimité à ta place.

- C'est toujours ce que tu penses, Tom ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Même à cette époque, j'aimais déjà ça. Je t'attendais pour m'offrir à toi, pour vivre de nouveau cette vague de plaisir. Les premières fois étaient effrayantes. Mais c'était toi, Bill. C'était toi. Et me soumettre à toi était ma meilleure façon de te prouver mon amour.

- Et les filles ?

- Les filles ? Celles que tu ramenais chaque soir, que tu dévorais du regard et que tu emmenais ailleurs

quand il se faisait tard, que tu éloignais du bus pour qu'on ne t'entende pas les baiser ?

- Ne dis pas ce mot...

- C'est ce que tu faisais pourtant. Ne me dis pas que tu leur faisais l'amour.

- Non. Jamais. Jamais, c'était trop sale pour être ça.

- Tu vois...

- Gustav, Georg, qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient, de tout ça, eux ?

- Au début ils en riaient. Ils se disaient que tu allais mieux, que tu reprenais du poil de la bête. Gustav se moquait même de Geo en disant que tu allais bientôt battre tous ses records.

- Hum...

- Tu les as largement battu, pas vrai ? On en a vu défiler, des filles, toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Ça m'écœurait. Tu t'en rendais compte ?

- Évidemment. Je n'espérais que ça. Que tu sois jaloux.

- C'était pire que de la jalousie, Bill. Ça m'a littéralement rongé. J'en vomissais. Je ne supportais plus de les voir.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Arrête, Bill. J'ai tout tenté. J'ai redoublé d'efforts. Quand on couchait ensemble toi et moi, je me donnais vraiment à toi, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour te donner envie de rester, pour t'empêcher de repartir sans un mot. Quand tu étais avec elles, je te guettais, je m'installais contre le bus et j'attendais que tu reviennes, et quand tu rentrais, piteux, un peu plus perverti, je ne te lâchais pas du regard jusqu'à ce que tu ailles te coucher.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parlais pas ?

- Je ne savais plus quoi dire. « Bill, laisse tomber ces filles et sors avec moi. » Ça n'aurait pas été sérieux.

- Mais j'aurais aimé l'entendre.

- J'étais trop jeune. Je n'avais pas conscience des changements que je pouvais apporter simplement en parlant. Je préférais regarder les choses se faire. J'avais peur. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as toujours été l'homme parfait, à mes yeux.

Tom se tut, coupé dans son élan. Il était incapable de répondre à une telle chose. Il n'était simplement pas habitué à entendre Bill parler de lui en ces termes, et il se sentait déstabilisé, ridiculement muet. Il avait ouvert les yeux et contemplait à présent le visage de son frère. Parfait. Oui, c'était lorsqu'il le regardait qu'il pensait à un tel mot. Ces traits sublimes, cette symétrie contrariée par le grain de beauté sous sa bouche, ses cils très longs, le dessin de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire marquée. Tout prenait une place exacte et rendait l'ensemble absolu, incontestable, d'une perfection sans faille.

- Tom, tu dors ?

Il ne répondit pas, et Bill finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Il garda le silence, se disant qu'à cet instant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse, martelant la fenêtre de la chambre. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et le soleil brillait toujours, éclaboussant les murs des immeubles d'une lueur paresseuse. Il y aura un arc-en-ciel, pensa Tom.

- J'ai froid.

Le brun sourit, et remonta la couverture sur leurs corps. Tom avait les paupières lourdes, et il ne parvint bientôt plus à résister. Il n'était pas assez tard pour dormir, mais plus assez tôt pour réfléchir à une quelconque occupation. Passer la journée au lit, c'était une truc de gosse, comme disait Bill. Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient bien. C'était leur seule façon de se sentir véritablement eux-mêmes.

- Tu n'as plus envie de moi... ?

- Si. Mais je suis trop fatigué.

Il était si attendrissant que Bill dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'étouffer entre ses bras. Il se rapprocha le plus possible et se cala contre lui, coinça ses pieds entre les siens et posa ses poings contre son torse, qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Tu vois que parler est épuisant.

- Oui... tu as raison... Bisou...

Cette fois, il sombrait totalement. Bill déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et resta ainsi, tout près de son visage, sentant le sommeil le gagner lui aussi.

- Hmmm, j'aime bien tes bisous...

- Endors-toi, mon Tom, ne résiste pas pour moi.

- D'accord...

Obéissant, il céda à la fatigue, et ils s'endormirent bientôt tous les deux, bercés par l'averse, dehors.

- Tom, tu me passes le pain s'il te plait ?

Il releva vivement la tête, s'arrachant à la contemplation de son assiette. Bill le regardait avec un sourire, la main tendue. Il s'empressa de saisir la baguette et de la lui tendre. Émilie eut un petit rire et il se mit à rougir. 

- T'es encore ailleurs... je me demande parfois à quoi tu peux bien penser.

Devant son air amusé, il se renfrogna, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Oh, c'est bon, je suis fatigué ces derniers temps.

À vrai dire, il ne dormait plus très bien depuis que Bill était rentré. Après le week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à son retour de lune de miel, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir seuls à seuls et il commençait à ressentir un sérieux manque. Et ce repas était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. C'était un véritable supplice de voir Bill aussi attentionné avec une autre personne que lui.

- Tu en es où dans tes projets ?

- Mes...

De quoi parlait-elle au juste ? De sa lointaine idée de monter un nouveau groupe ? Il s'était bien vite arrêté de chercher. Il l'avait toujours dit : il était incapable de jouer pour une autre voix que celle de Bill.

- Oh, non. Ça n'a rien donné. Les chanteurs n'étaient pas bons.

- Tu pourrais chanter, toi, remarqua Bill. Tu chantes bien. Il te suffirait de prendre quelques cours et ça pourrait marcher.

- Je ne veux pas que ça _puisse marcher._ Je veux que ce soit bon. Mais je suis exigeant, j'en veux toujours trop.

En prononçant ces paroles, il planta son regard dans celui de son frère, et ce dernier se dandina sur sa chaise, cachant difficilement son soudain embarras.

- Pourquoi vous ne reconstitueriez pas Tokio Hotel ?

- C'est une histoire ancienne, Milie... Georg et Gustav ont un nouveau groupe, et moi, je suis marié.

- Le mariage n'a jamais empêché personne de chanter, lâcha Tom froidement.

Bill sursauta, et se redressa contre son dossier.

- Euh...bon, je vais débarrasser.

Émilie fit un sourire à Tom, comme pour s'excuser, et saisit plusieurs plats avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Rien du tout. J'ai dit quelque chose?

- Te fous pas de moi. T'as entendu le ton que t'as pris ? Tu crois que ça fait plaisir à Milie d'entendre ce genre de choses ?

- Oh, ça va... Je disais ça comme ça.

- Je vais construire une famille, Tom, je ne peux plus chanter. Je ne peux plus consacrer ma vie à la musique.

À ces mots, le guitariste sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il le savait. Il le savait très bien, ce n'était pas utile de le répéter. Cette idée était déjà bien assez dure à supporter. Il se leva, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, et saisit son paquet de cigarettes.

- Moi ma famille, c'est toi.

- …

- Je sors deux minutes.

- Pardonne-moi, Tom...

- C'est bon. Je reviens.

Il se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de craquer en plein milieu du salon, et sortit en hâte. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir la porte qui claqua derrière lui et il prit une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. À la première inspiration, l'impression de bien être l'envahit et il parvint à calmer ses tremblements. Il n'y avait pas pire que cette situation. Il devait se contrôler lorsqu'il regardait Bill, de peur de sembler suspect, et chaque fois que Milie l'embrassait, il devait prétendre l'indifférence, serrant les dents pour ne pas se trahir. Il soupira, et regarda sa montre. D'ici une demi-heure, il pourrait se permettre de partir sans paraître impoli.

- Tu m'en passes une ?

Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme et se força à sourire.

- Tu fumes toi ?

- Seulement quand je suis stressée.

- Et pourquoi tu es stressée ? s'intéressa Tom en lui tendant son paquet.

- Oh, quelques petits soucis.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Quelques contrariétés au travail et –

Elle s'interrompit et Tom sentit qu'elle craignait de trop en dire. S'il était question de Bill, il devait savoir.

- Et... ?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, Tom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça concerne ton frère et...

- Tu peux me faire confiance, Milie. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je serai toujours là si tu en as besoin.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, et il sentit l'amertume de la culpabilité envahir sa gorge.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, tu sais. C'est juste qu'il a l'air épuisé en permanence et il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour moi et... je me sens délaissée.

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et inspira. Son regard se perdait dans le vague. Elle avait l'air de se parler à elle-même, plutôt qu'à Tom.

- C'est con, hein. Je me souviens, quand je vous accompagnais pendant vos tournées, c'était toujours à toi que je me confiais quand j'étais inquiète à propos de lui. Après tout, tu es celui qui le connait le mieux.

- Oui, sûrement.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

- Euh... Non. Il ne m'a rien dit. Enfin, tu sais, on ne s'est pas tellement parlé ces derniers jours.

- Et lorsqu'il est allé chez toi, la dernière fois ?

- Non, rien du tout. Si quoi que ce soit s'était passé, il me l'aurait dit.

- Bon...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est sûrement fatigué par le travail, et puis vous venez à peine de rentrer d'Asie, le

décalage horaire peut faire des ravages.

Il tenta de rire, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa gorge était bien trop serrée. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Rassure-toi. Il ne réalise pas que tu te sens seule. Dès qu'il s'en rendra compte, il se fera pardonner.

Où trouvait-il la force de la réconforter alors qu'il se sentait si horriblement angoissé ?

- Merci Tom.

- De rien... Je suis là pour ça.

Il posa une main sur ses cheveux et la décoiffa en souriant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, et malgré ça, c'est lui qui la trahissait. Ils rentrèrent, et lorsque Bill les vit ainsi, il sentit son ventre se nouer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait les voir ensemble sans s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Plus jamais il ne se débarrasserait du poids qui s'abattait sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils se trouvaient les deux face à lui, et qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Tom. _« À chaque fois que vous faites l'amour, tu me trompes. Et de la pire façon qui soit. » _Il secoua la tête et se joignit à eux.

- Vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas convié, plaisanta Émilie, et Bill roula des yeux.

- Mais dis donc, t'es sympa toi !

- Depuis tout ce temps tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? C'est fou.

Elle pouffa de rire et se colla à lui. Lorsque Tom vit Bill se pencher vers elle, il eut à peine le temps de détourner le regard pour ne pas les voir s'embrasser. Décidément, il avait besoin de faire un sérieux travail sur lui-même.

- Bon, les filles. Je vais y aller moi.

- Depuis quand je suis une fille ?

- Depuis que tu te maquilles, petit frère.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et embrassa la jeune femme pour la saluer.

- Merci pour ce repas, Milie. C'était très bon.

Il serra la main de Bill, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis l'adolescence, et il sortit de la maison sous le regard interloqué du couple.

- Pourquoi il t'a serré la main ?

- J'en sais rien. C'était bizarre. Il doit être fatigué.

- Hum... Dis, vous vous êtes disputés dernièrement ?

Bill tordit la bouche.

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna vers le salon pour débarrasser les restes du repas. Tom n'avait même pas attendu le dessert... Que lui arrivait-il ? Et d'ailleurs, que leur arrivait-il à tous les deux ? Entre Bill qui la laissait de côté et Tom qui partait aussi subitement, elle les trouvait bien étranges. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine. Ils avaient leurs petits problèmes à eux, ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de s'en mêler. Elle savait pertinemment que les relations entre jumeaux étaient toujours particulières. Il y avait beaucoup de sentiments entre eux, des sentiments qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais comprendre totalement. Elle referma le lave-vaisselle et s'essuya les mains. Non, elle ne comprendrait jamais vraiment. Et même si c'était normal, ça l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait beau avoir fait de Bill son époux, il n'en restait pas moins lié à cette âme-sœur, à cette moitié de lui même avec qui il avait tout partagé, jusqu'au ventre de leur mère. Elle entendit le bruit des volets automatiques qui se fermaient, et rejoignit Bill sur le canapé. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision allumée, se plongeant presque instantanément dans le film qui venait de commencer. Au bout d'un moment, Bill resserra son étreinte autour de l'épaule d'Émilie, et embrassa sa tempe.

- Grosse journée demain ?

- Oui... Je donne cours jusqu'à 20h.

- Dur dur.

- Hum. J'aime vraiment pas le lundi.

- Je sais, oui. Je viendrai te voir à midi, on mangera ensemble si tu veux.

- Oh, tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr. Je viendrai assister à ton dernier cours de la matinée.

- Oh, non, Bill... Je serai nerveuse si tu viens.

- Je serai sage.

- Les étudiants vont te remarquer.

- Ooooh, s'il te plait ! Je veux venir et me moquer des pauvres âmes qui doivent t'écouter pendant deux

heures d'affilées !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas me convaincre ?

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa et s'étendit sur le canapé, entrainant Émilie avec lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements. Elle se redressa et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, souriant sous ce baiser.

- Tes arguments sont déjà plus intéressants...

- Fais-moi confiance, ils vont bientôt devenir excellents.

Elle se colla à lui en riant, et il soupira d'aise. Le corps de Milie était rassurant. C'est ce qu'il préférait, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. L'impression qu'un équilibre total la régissait et que rien ne pouvait la faire tomber. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que tant qu'il serait avec elle, lui non plus ne pourrait pas faillir.

Dormir seul était une triste habitude pour Tom. En général, les gens avec qui il sortait ne restaient jamais assez longtemps dans sa vie pour partager son lit plusieurs nuits de suite. Il y avait bien eu ce garçon, Eiji, qui avait débarqué, sans nulle part où aller. Il lui avait ouvert sa porte et ses draps sans hésiter, à cause du sourire, probablement. Ça avait duré cinq semaines, et il avait même failli s'attacher. Mais il lui avait suffit d'un repas de famille pour qu'il mette un terme à leur relation, et il s'était retrouvé seul, le ventre noué et l'impression d'être le plus beau des salaud plantée dans le cœur.

Ce matin-là n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Il s'éveillait de nouveau seul, seul dans son lit froid, seul dans son appartement vide, seul, et il trouvait ça vraiment très triste. Il repoussa les couvertures et alla tout droit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café, puis alluma distraitement la télévision. Les informations défilèrent sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'en saisisse toutes les subtilités. Il n'avait jamais été du matin. Son café prêt, il s'installa plus confortablement, feuilletant le programme d'un œil, écoutant les titres d'une oreille, tout ceci en même temps qu'il allumait son MacBook posé en face de lui sur la table basse. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, non, mais certains automatismes avaient pris le pas sur son état semi-comateux du réveil. Il délaissa son magazine pour se concentrer plus attentivement sur son ordinateur. Sa boîte mail affichait une trentaine de messages non lus, comme à peu près chaque matin, et il les ouvrit les uns après les autres en soufflant. Une fois qu'il eût supprimé les publicités et les invitations aux soirées sans intérêt, il put y voir plus clair. Par réflexe, il chercha le nom de son frère, en vain. Après tout, c'était ridicule, ils s'étaient vus la veille. Ses derniers messages concernaient son travail, et il se pencha sur sa lecture.

« _De Kavan Lozach._

Hey, Tom,

Comment vas-tu ? L'air berlinois ne t'a pas encore tué ? J'ai bien reçu le faire-part pour le mariage de ton frère, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir. J'aurais beaucoup aimé te voir. En tout cas, ça devait être un beau mariage, connaissant Bill il doit porter le costume divinement bien. »

Tom plissa le nez, agacé par la remarque. Oui, il le portait divinement bien, et alors ? Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de costume pour être beau.

« Bref, j'entre dans le vif du sujet. J'ai besoin de toi, et j'aimerais justement te proposer de travailler en binôme avec Bill. Tu sais qu'il a participé au premier album de Deixis, pas vrai ? »

Non, il n'était pas au courant. Il n'avait pas discuté du travail avec Bill depuis... depuis des lustres.

« J'ai écouté les chansons qu'il leur a écrites et j'aime vraiment ce qu'il fait. J'aimais déjà ses paroles du temps de Tokio Hotel, mais je trouve qu'il a su s'accorder à merveille avec le style de Deixis et il y a une maturité en plus qui s'en dégage. »

Il savait tout ça, oui. Bill, du temps de Tokio Hotel, n'avait cessé de mûrir, y compris dans son écriture.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous m'écriviez une chanson tous les deux. Lui et toi, vous êtes vraiment liés, tu comprends, et si vous vous mettez ensemble, il y aura forcément quelque chose de particulier qui en sortira. J'aime ton travail individuel, mais Bill sait sublimer ta musique, comme toi, tu sublimes ses paroles. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça. Je l'ai déjà contacté, parlez-en entre vous, prenez une décision et prévenez-moi. Je vous donnerai plus de détails à ce moment là.

Je t'embrasse, Tom. À bientôt.

Kavan L. »

Il referma la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le dossier. Ils n'avaient plus écrit ensemble depuis que leur groupe s'était séparé, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de deux ans. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il avait peur que ses sentiments prennent le dessus et l'empêchent d'être parfaitement concentré. Il se leva, éteignit la télévision et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Il hésita un instant devant les pochettes de disques, puis choisit l'album le plus récent de Kavan, _Carnivorous_. Il avait besoin de se plonger à nouveau dans son univers. Il retourna s'asseoir et ferma les yeux pour mieux l'imaginer. La guitare, la casquette de révolutionnaire et la voix éraillée. Puis le violon qui s'élevait, qui s'emparait de tous les sons pour les transcender. Il avait commencé à composer pour Kavan il y avait plus d'une année. C'était lui qui l'avait contacté, « un ami m'a parlé de toi », lui avait-il dit. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que son nom ait parcourut toute l'Allemagne et la France pour atterrir là-bas, en Bretagne. Bien sûr, toute l'Europe le connaissait en tant que guitariste de Tokio Hotel, mais ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils avaient tout arrêté, et il avait dû se battre pour être reconnu comme compositeur dans le monde de la musique. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait écouté leurs trois albums et qu'une fois les préjugés dépassés, il avait décelé quelque chose de spécial qui lui avait immédiatement plu. Après ça, ils s'étaient mis aussitôt au travail. Tom s'était plongé dans l'univers de Kavan, s'en était imprégné le plus possible, y avait mêlé son style, jonglant entre la guitare et le synthétiseur. Ils avaient passé des heures au téléphone, pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que Tom prenne un avion pour Brest pour le rejoindre. Tom avait très peu d'amis sincères. Bien sûr, il avait gardé contact avec Georg et Gustav, les anciens membres de son groupe, et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais depuis qu'il faisait cavalier seul, il n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit de vraiment fiable, en amitié. À une exception près, évidemment. Kavan et lui, au delà de leurs relations professionnelles, s'appréciaient beaucoup. Grâce à lui, Tom avait appris le français, et il lui avait rendu la pareille en lui apprenant à son tour l'allemand. À présent, ils communiquaient dans chacune de ces langues, selon leur humeur. Ça les amusait beaucoup.  
Le jeune homme s'extirpa du dossier moelleux dans lequel il commençait sérieusement à s'enfoncer, et actualisa la page internet. Il cligna deux fois des yeux en lisant le _Bill Kaulitz_ qui s'affichait en gras sur son écran.

« Tu as eu le mail de Kavan ? »

Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelait être bref et concis. Il cliqua sur l'option répondre et écrivit un message tout aussi succinct. « Oui, je viens de le lire. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Et toc. La balle était son camp.  
À quelques kilomètres de là, Bill avala une gorgée de café brûlant et pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir patienté. Il n'était pas attentif. Le mail de Kavan l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'il n'avait pas attendu d'y réfléchir posément avant d'en parler à Tom, et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir donner son avis à chaud. Il inspira profondément et tapa une réponse laconique, que son frère risquerait de ne pas apprécier du tout. Il hésita avant de l'envoyer puis valida en haussa les épaules. Tant pis, si Tom s'énervait, ce serait l'occasion de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« A toi de me dire. Tu le connais mieux que moi. »

Abruti. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il redoutait, c'est à dire renvoyer la balle sans céder de terrain. Parfois, Bill le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Il se demanda quelle attitude il devait adopter : soit se laisser emporter par la colère qui montait en lui, soit poser les choses à plat, et donner son avis en toute sincérité.

« Putain, Bill ! On est censés prendre la décision ensemble, je te signale, alors ne me laisse pas choisir tout seul d'accord ? Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas écrit ensemble toi et moi que j'ai du mal à nous imaginer le faire de nouveau. Mais comme l'a dit Kavan, ce qu'il y a entre nous nous permettra de créer quelque chose de spécial. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce projet, dans l'immédiat, mais ce qui est certain c'est que j'ai envie de travailler avec toi. Voilà, je t'ai donné mon avis, à toi d'y réfléchir. »

Finalement, il avait opté pour les deux solutions en même temps. Il alluma une cigarette et fixa son écran, incapable de s'occuper autrement. Il réalisait que s'ils acceptaient ce projet, ils devraient se retrouver très souvent, et certainement partir en Bretagne ensemble. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce serait raisonnable...

« Pourquoi t'es énervé, Tom ? »

Il frappa la table de son poing. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Il savait très bien pourquoi, il savait très bien que c'était à cause de son incapacité à prendre une décision, à cause de ce premier message vide et froid, à cause, à cause... Nom de Dieu ! Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, sans même finir son café. Quel idiot ! C'était impossible d'être aussi bête. Comment avait-il pu lui poser une telle question ? Il frotta sa peau un peu trop fort et grimaça en la passant sous l'eau brûlante. Était-il vraiment obligé de lui expliquer ce qui clochait, alors que le malaise de la situation paraissait pourtant tellement clair ? Il avait passé la nuit à se ronger les sangs, imaginant Émilie retrouver sa confiance et tenter une approche avec Bill. Il sentait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment mais il le savait, et c'était si douloureux qu'il s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Il avait beau se rabâcher qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal pour un couple marié, ça le mettait malgré tout hors de lui. Il sortit de la douche en s'essuyant, et retourna près de son ordinateur. Il ne s'était pas écoulé dix minutes depuis le dernier message de Bill, et il l'avait déjà relancé. Son impatience flatta Tom, qui se calma un peu.

« Bon, très bien, je sais pourquoi. Mais ce projet n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation d'hier, il s'agit de notre travail. Moi je suis prêt à accepter, alors donne-moi ta réponse. Et je suis désolé, d'accord ? Tu avais raison hier, ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié que je refuse de me remettre à chanter. Si je cède, si on recommence quelque chose ensemble, Tom, on ne s'en sortira jamais. On va reconstruire notre univers, à l'identique, toi à la guitare, moi au chant, et puis quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passera ? Je rentrerai tard le soir des répétitions, je te verrai de plus en plus et Milie de moins en moins. Chaque fois que j'écrirai quelque chose ce sera pour toi, parce que la musique, c'est toi, pas elle. Je reviendrai en arrière, et sans même m'en rendre compte je détruirai tout ce que j'ai créé après Tokio Hotel. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Tom ? Ça ne me rendra pas heureux, moi, tu sais. »

Tout ça, Tom le savait bien. Il avait conscience des dangers d'une telle entreprise, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de tout recommencer avec Bill. Il tentait de se contenter des moments qu'il voulait bien lui accorder, mais c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il voulait réussir à être assez détaché pour ne pas être dépendant. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

« Très bien, faisons-le.

Je ne veux pas d'un autre groupe avec toi, Bill. Ce que je veux, c'est toi, seulement toi. Je ne veux pas des occasions pour te voir. Je veux te voir tout court, quand j'en ai envie, sans contraintes. Je suis un doux rêveur, pas vrai ? Peu importe. Passe dès que tu peux, qu'on discute de tout ça. On appellera Kavan ensemble. »

Il y avait tout ce que ressentait Tom, dans ce message, Bill le savait. Il le relut plusieurs fois, soucieux de retenir chaque mot qui était écrit, puis il baissa l'écran de son ordinateur. Tom en demandait trop, et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Il finit par se lever. Il devait se préparer maintenant, s'il voulait être à l'heure au cours d'Émilie.


	5. 5

Il fumait une cigarette, adossé à sa voiture, lorsqu'il entendit des gloussements dans son dos. S'attendant à découvrir un groupe de jeunes filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence en pleine admiration de sa personne, il fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et tourna la tête en direction des bruits. Mais la seule fille qui lui apparut semblait tout à fait indifférente à sa présence, à la différence du garçon arborant une coiffure d'un bleu extravagant qui l'accompagnait et qui tirait sur sa manche, l'air effaré. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas réagit ainsi en le voyant... Et même si ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose, il en ressentait une pointe de fierté qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Reprenant contenance, il se redressa et écrasa sa cigarette, avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'université. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'amphithéâtre où Milie donnerait cours d'ici cinq minutes à peine, et, une fois entré, il alla s'asseoir tout au fond, près d'une allée. Quelques regards se posèrent sur lui et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour avoir l'air encore plus élégant et détendu. Plus bas, il vit Émilie s'avancer sur l'estrade et parcourir l'assemblée d'un regard soucieux. Il leva la main, affichant un immense sourire, et elle secoua la tête en le reconnaissant, ne parvenant pas cependant à cacher son amusement. Il se recula dans sa chaise et attendit patiemment le début du cours. Lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou, il sursauta et se retourna vivement. C'était l'étudiant de tout à l'heure. Il releva un sourcil, l'air intrigué.

- Oui ?

- Bill Kaulitz ?

- Lui-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... Suis venu assister au cours.

- Je m'en serais douté. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans une université ? Tu as repris les études après la

séparation de TH ?

- Mais non, t'es débile ou quoi, il vient voir sa femme.

Bill regarda celui qui avait parlé avec autant d'assurance et de mépris, et écarquilla les yeux.

- Aaaaah, c'est Mademoiselle Obermayer, ta femme ? Je ne l'avais pas reconnue sur les photos...

- Maintenant, c'est Madame Kaulitz, rectifia le deuxième garçon.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous avez quel âge, vous deux ? demanda Bill en se tournant complètement.

- Moi j'ai vingt ans !

- Vingt et un.

- Vous écoutiez Tokio Hotel ?

- Non, je déteste Tokio Hotel.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et le jeune homme gesticula sur sa chaise.

- C'est pas contre toi, hein, mais ma petite sœur est restée une grande fan et... Personnellement c'est pas trop mon style. Désolé.

- Oh, y'a pas de mal.

Il se détourna et posa sa joue dans sa main, décidé à suivre le cours. Mais l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus se pencha de nouveau vers lui et il l'interrogea du regard.

- Je suis tout excité, quand j'étais adolescent je rêvais de te rencontrer !

- Je suis flatté.

- Je pourrai raconter ça à mes copines. Tu es encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais...

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- T'irais boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? Tu me donnes ton numéro ?

Dans le genre collant, celui-là...

- Euh... Je crois que ça va être difficile.

- Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Oui. Dîner avec ma femme.

- … et demain ?

- T'as pas compris ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je ne suis pas libre pour un rencard !

- Aaah, mais non, t'inquiète pas, je suis pas gay !

Bill l'observa attentivement, puis secoua la tête. Entre le slim, le débardeur, le fond de teint et les ongles vernis, il avait du mal à croire à cette affirmation. Un instant, il baissa les yeux vers ses propres vêtements et soupira. D'accord, il n'était pas beaucoup plus convainquant, dans son genre.

- Je vois. Mais ça ne change rien, je ne te donnerai pas mon numéro. Désolé.

- Ah.

Il sourit tristement et recula en saisissant son stylo. L'ex-chanteur reporta son attention sur Émilie et remarqua qu'elle le fixait, l'air exaspéré. Il leva un pouce dans sa direction en gloussant. Elle n'allait pas le rater, à la sortie, se dit-il en dodelinant de la tête.

- Dis donc, ça t'amuse de perturber mon cours ?

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre à midi, et marchaient à présent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture de Bill. Celui-ci leva les mains pour clamer son innocence, réussissant laborieusement à ne pas rire.

- J'ai rien fait ! C'était pas moi !

- Bill, t'as plus douze ans...

- Non mais, je suis sérieux ! Je me suis fait draguer.

- Par qui ? Il n'y avait pas de fille dans ton coin.

- Justement ! Par un GARÇON !

- Non !

- Si !

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Ah bah, je te remercie...

- Quoi ?

- Tu insinues que j'ai l'air gay ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Ah super.

- Oh, Bill, arrête. Tu te maquilles, tu portes des vêtements près du corps, et parfois même des talons. Et tu

fais un chignon avec tes cheveux.

- Mais je me maquille beaucoup moins qu'avant !

- Peut-être, mais beaucoup plus que la plupart des mecs de cette fac.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais quand même ! On est mariés, ça ne veut rien dire pour eux ?

- Si. Que tu essaies de cacher ton homosexualité...

- Oooooh, Milie, dis pas n'importe quoi.

Elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

- Tu n'en as pas marre que ton mari se fasse draguer de tous les côtés ?

- C'est plutôt flatteur, en fait. Et puis, ça rend le fait de t'avoir plus excitant, comme une espèce de défi.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et l'invita à entrer. Puis il fit le tour de la voiture et prit le volant. Cependant,

il ne démarra pas tout de suite, et fixa le rétroviseur, le regard vide.

- On m'a proposé de travailler avec Tom sur une chanson.

- C'est super ! Tu as accepté ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je te ramènerai à la fac tout à l'heure et j'irai directement chez lui pour en discuter.

- Tu n'es pas content ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

- C'est juste que...

Il s'interrompit. Émilie était la dernière personne à qui il devait se confier. Quel idiot.

- C'est pour Kavan Lozach et je crois qu'il y a un truc entre eux. Je me sentirai de trop.

Il avait inventé cette raison sans vraiment réfléchir, de peur d'avoir l'air suspect. Elle leva les sourcils et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas... Et de toute façon, si c'est le cas, ils auront la décence de ne rien faire devant toi

s'ils pensent que ça peut te déranger.

- Oui, je suppose...

Il démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans les rues de Berlin, à la recherche d'une brasserie. Ce Kavan, depuis quand connaissait-il Tom, déjà ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Je sais pas.

- Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas. Les rares fois où il m'a parlé de lui, il semblait bien l'aimer.

- Ah bon ?

- Hum... À Noël dernier, il m'avait dit qu'il passerait le Nouvel An chez lui. Ça avait l'air de le rendre vraiment

content.  
- Ah.

- Finalement, peut-être qu'il finira avec un garçon, Tom. Ça ne marche jamais avec les filles, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est fait pour être avec un mec.

La mâchoire de Bill se crispa et il ne répondit rien. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, et il resta pensif tout le repas, pendant qu'Émilie tentait de faire la conversation. Tom et Kavan... pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant ? La curiosité – ce n'était que de la curiosité, évidemment, aucune jalousie dans cette histoire – envahissait son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à prêter attention aux paroles de Milie. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour y déceler un indice. Au bout d'un moment il se souvint que Tom lui avait proposé de convier Kavan à son mariage, et il grinça des dents. On n'invite pas quelqu'un à ce genre d'occasion si l'on n'entretient qu'une relation professionnelle avec lui, si ? La fin de la pause d'Émilie approchait, et Bill la raccompagna. Arrivés devant l'université, elle l'embrassa doucement et sortit du véhicule, qui repartit aussitôt. Il allait lui demander. Après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir de tabou entre eux. Tom lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne le tromperait plus, mais il devait se débarrasser de ce doute. Kavan n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas une fille qui passait par là, le corps un peu trop chaud et les jambes un peu trop écartées. Milie avait raison : Tom ne trouverait jamais de fille qui lui plairait vraiment, parce que Tom aimait les hommes. Il se mordit la lèvre, alluma la radio pour se distraire, l'éteignit immédiatement, exaspéré. Il composa le numéro de Tom et coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue.

- Oui ?

- T'es libre ? Je suis là dans dix minutes, le temps d'arriver et de trouver une place.

- Je t'attends.

Le ton solennel qu'avait pris son frère l'empêcha de répondre. Il ferma son portable et le posa sur le siège à

côté de lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien jaloux. Quelle plaie...

- Bonjour...

Tom s'effaça et laissa entrer Bill. Il avait fait le plus vite possible, s'était garé n'importe comment, avait monté les marches quatre à quatre et s'était empressé de frapper à la porte, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Pourquoi était-il aussi pressé ? Il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa, guettant sa réaction. Mais Tom resta distant et il se figea.

- Tu sors avec Kavan, c'est ça ?

Tom fit de gros yeux, choqué par cette accusation sans préavis.

- Mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- C'est ça ou pas ?

- Non !

L'ex-chanteur scruta le visage de Tom, cherchant à déceler le moindre signe de nervosité, en vain.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Je sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour penser une chose pareille... C'est un ami, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Alors, pourquoi t'es si froid ?

- …

Tom grogna. Il en avait presque oublié d'être énervé, l'espace d'une seconde. À l'appel de Bill, il s'était juré d'être désagréable, histoire de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas à son entière disposition, et que lui aussi avait une vie et des obligations. Il avait prévu d'inventer un soi-disant rendez-vous auquel il devait se rendre, sans donner plus de détail, juste pour le rendre jaloux. Mais la question de Bill l'avait déstabilisé, et de toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de mentir. Cette réaction était suffisante pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être possessif avec lui.

- C'est toi qui m'énerve.

- Comment ça, je t'énerve ?

- Tu me délaisses.

Bill sourit soudainement, et se jeta sur Tom, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon.

- Bill, arrête, tu vas me tuer !

Le guitariste se débattit pendant quelques secondes avant d'échapper à son frère, puis se précipita dans la chambre, apeuré par son air féroce.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de malade !

- Viens faire un câlin !

- JAMAIS ! Je tiens à ma vie, moi.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se colla à elle. Lorsque Bill tenta de l'ouvrir, il appuya de toutes ses forces, hilare. Ces moments avec son frère le comblaient, et l'aidait à oublier, même pour une courte durée, ses contrariétés du quotidien. Il sentit la porte s'entrouvrir et redoubla son effort.

- Tu n'entreras pas ! La chambre est un espace privé et très intime pour une jeune femme.

La pression se relâcha soudain, de l'autre côté du panneau de contreplaqué, et il entendit Bill murmurer dans le couloir.

- Voilà qu'il se compare à une jeune femme, maintenant...

Il éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte, puis attira Bill contre lui.

- Non, c'est toi, la fille, finalement.

- Mais... Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui ?

- Tous ?

Bill lui raconta sa journée d'un air penaud. Comment pouvait-il être étonné par ce genre de choses ? N'avait-il pas toujours travaillé au centimètre près son côté androgyne ?

- Reconnais quand même que tout en toi respire la féminité.

- C'est ce que tu te dis aussi quand on... quand je...

- Quand tu me fais l'amour ?

- Hum...

- Non. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a pas plus viril que toi.

Le brun se pâma, l'air digne. Il assumait sa féminité sans aucun problème, mais faire l'amour avec Tom le rendait si homme, si masculin qu'il en oubliait parfois que c'était lui qui portait des talons, et Tom des t-shirt extra-larges. Il alla s'étendre sur le lit, et tapota le matelas pour inviter son frère à le rejoindre.

- Maintenant, Émilie pense que Kavan et toi vous êtes ensemble.

- Ah bravo.

- Quoi ? Il paraît que tu avais l'air tout enthousiaste quand tu es allé passer le Nouvel An chez lui.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime bien aller là-bas en hiver, la mer est toujours déchaînée à cette époque de l'année.

- Et Kavan, il est déchaîné ?

- Bill !

- Oh, ça va, tu devrais être content que je plaisante avec ça.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher.

- …

- D'ailleurs, je vais chercher mon Mac. On va l'appeler avec Skype, ce sera plus simple.

Il sortit de la pièce en trottant. Bill coinça ses mains derrières sa tête et s'étira. Il se sentait chez lui, ici. C'était comme sa deuxième maison. Il s'était habitué si vite à vivre dans cet appartement qu'à chacun de ses départs, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Tom revient rapidement, son ordinateur dans une main et deux bière dans l'autre. Il tendit une des canettes à Bill et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Puis il brancha la connexion avec Kavan et attendit qu'il réponde, les lèvres collées au goulot de sa bière. En bout de quelques secondes, une image apparut, d'abord floue puis de plus en plus nette. Un grand sourire au milieu d'un visage mal rasé, et une casquette de révolutionnaire. Évidemment.

- Élégant !

La voix pixelisée avait pris un ton moqueur.

- Quoi, « élégant » ?

- Je t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines et la première chose que tu me montres c'est ta bouche en train de faire des trucs à une bouteille !

Bill éclata de rire et Tom lui lança un regard noir.

- T'es un pervers Kavan.

- Mais non, chéri.

En entendant ce surnom, le brun avala de travers et Tom ricana. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de lui.

- Bon, Bill, montre-toi, je vois que ton genou.

- Ah, euh, oui...

Il se décala, forcé de se coller à Tom pour entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Sa main glissa dans

le dos de son frère, qui frissonna à ce contact.

- Salut les enfants ! Comment ça va ? Excuse-moi d'être aussi familier avec toi, Bill, mais depuis le temps que ton frère me parle de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur.

Le brun rougit à ces paroles, et se tritura l'oreille en souriant.

- C'est bon, ça me dérange pas. Et puis, on va travailler ensemble, on va pas s'embêter avec des manières.

- Ah ! Alors vous acceptez ?

- Tout comme l'a dit Bill ! On en a discuté ce matin, et on pense qu'on pourrait arriver à quelque chose

d'intéressant.

- Parfait. Détails ?

- Balance.

- Je veux une chanson d'amour. Désolé, je ne suis pas très original sur le coup. Mais j'ai déjà pas mal travaillé sur mon nouvel album, et ça manque un peu. Je suis pas très fort pour ça.

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Il y a une multitude de formes d'amour.

- Tom te fera écouter le reste de mon travail, et tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux, Bill. Fais-lui écouter les maquettes aussi hein. Je veux que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main. Tom, je ne veux pas d'une balade, s'il te plait. Pas de balade. C'est trop chiant.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'en serais douté.

- Bill, mets-y tes tripes. C'est tout ce que je veux.

- Mes tripes ? s'étonna le brun.

- Tes tripes. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, recontactez-moi d'ici deux semaines

pour me dire où vous en êtes. Avant si vous avez déjà quelque chose de concret.

- Compte sur nous.

- Ah, une dernière chose. Bill, tu as beaucoup de commandes en ce moment ?

- Pas tellement, non.

- Tu accepterais de travailler sur d'autres morceaux ?

- Bah... pourquoi pas !

- Cette chanson sera votre test. Si ça marche, j'aurai quelques ébauches à vous montrer, et on se penchera dessus.

- Parfait.

Kavan fit un clin d'oeil à la caméra et leva un pouce, satisfait. Puis il les salua, et mit fin à la connexion. Ils se regardèrent, affichant un grand sourire.

- Alors, rassuré ?

- Oui. Il est chouette.

- Tu vois, dit Tom, avant de l'enlacer et de s'étendre à ses côtés. Dis, Bill...

- Oui ?

- Émilie et toi, vous avez couché ensemble hier, pas vrai...?

Le brun leva des yeux ronds vers son frère, mal à l'aise. Il détestait cette question, mais il se sentait obligé d'y répondre. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été capable de mentir.

- Oui.

- C'est un peu douloureux. De t'imaginer avec elle.

- Je sais.

- Je ne crois pas que je réussirai un jour à supporter cette vision.

- N'imagine pas, Tom.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est impossible. Ce corps-là, il m'appartient. Et le pire c'est que c'est moi qui suis hors-la-loi.

- Mais quand je suis avec toi, tu en disposes à loisir, de ce corps.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi, j'en dispose tout autant. Quand tu es avec elle, quand tu n'es pas ici, je suis à toi tout entier. Tu pourrais m'appeler en pleine nuit et me dire que tu me veux, là, immédiatement, je serais là, je t'attendrais, et tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux de moi.

- Hum...

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Bill était perdu dans ses pensées. À cet instant, il ne pensait pas une seconde à Milie. Son frère occupait tout son esprit. Ce projet allait les rapprocher encore un peu plus, il le savait déjà. Tom était si soumis. Il l'embrassa sur le front, se rapprochant de lui. Il sentait ses mains se promener sur lui, se glisser sous ses vêtements, faisant naître une chaleur particulière dans son bas-ventre. Tom avait couché avec plusieurs garçons déjà... Et il les avait tous dominés... Non ? Il baissa les yeux vers son jean, dans lequel il était de plus en plus serré. C'était fou l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il lui suffisait de le toucher pour être excité. Il serra les jambes et respira plusieurs fois, cherchant à se calmer. Tom n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit, et ne voulait qu'il se sente obligé.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu me dominer ?

La question était sortie d'elle-même, et il se mordit les joues, honteux. Cette pensée avait fait monter son excitation d'un cran. Très malin, Bill.

- Tu veux dire...

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Tu aurais envie ?

- Je... Envie que tu...

- Oui. Tu aimerais ?

- Je sais pas, j'y ai jamais réfléchi.

En disant ces paroles, il sentit sa virilité gonfler, et il fut bientôt horriblement mal à l'aise dans son slim. Tom sourit. Évidemment, il y avait déjà pensé. Mais la façon qu'avait Bill de le maitriser l'avait toujours poussé à se soumettre. Cependant, cette question avait subitement changé la donne.

- Moi j'ai l'impression que ça t'excite.

- Pas du tout, c'est pas ça, c'est parce que tu me caresses et –

- Je te touche plus depuis cinq minutes.

Bill déglutit, embarrassé. La température était anormalement haute dans cette chambre, non ? Il se dégagea de l'éteinte de Tom et s'assit face à l'ordinateur, saisissant sa bière au passage. Il fit mine de consulter sa boîte mail, espérant que cela lui permettrait de se calmer. Mais Tom n'était pas près d'abandonner l'affaire, et il le sentit bientôt se coller à son dos.

- Oh Bill, arrête de faire semblant. Je sais très bien que t'es excité.

- Non, ça va, j'ai juste chaud.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as envie que je te prenne, Bill ?

Il s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois, et fit volte face, écarlate.

- Mais dis pas ça comme ça !

- Ça te gêne ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est gênant ce genre de phrases, enfin !

- Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé te faire l'amour, mais quand je te vois rougissant et timide, ça me donne des idées...

Avait-il perdu la tête ?

- Je disais ça comme ça, je veux pas que tu... que tu fasses ça, ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu as peur d'avoir mal ?

- Non, c'est juste –

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Tu... tu en as vraiment envie, toi ? Je veux dire. Tu imagines vraiment faire ça avec mon... Il hésita. Enfin,

tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Bill. Je te laisse entrer en moi, je te laisse me faire toutes ces choses, je me mets à genoux dos à toi, pour

toi. Plus rien ne peut me gêner maintenant.

- Tom. Tu es obscène.

Le guitariste gloussa et entreprit de déshabiller le brun. Paniqué, celui-ci ne résista pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce que Tom atteigne son entrejambe. Il tenta alors d'écarter sa main, mais Tom insista. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler d'une telle chose ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie.

- Laisse-toi faire, Bill...

- Pourquoi tu es aussi autoritaire tout à coup ?

- Je suis toujours comme ça. Sauf que là tu prends ça différemment parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas toi

qui va mener la danse. Allez, laisse-moi essayer...

Il hocha doucement la tête et embrassa Tom comme pour se donner du courage. Le blond continua à le dévêtir, l'incitant à se coucher pendant qu'il le chevauchait. Ses caresses détendirent Bill, qui commença à gémir sous ces assauts. Il aimait ces attentions, cette tendresse teintée de détermination qui semblait porter Tom. Leurs corps nus se collaient de nouveau l'un à l'autre, et c'était bon, tellement bon. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis trois semaines et le désir en était d'autant plus fort. Le brun laissa ses pensées dériver, et la sensation inconnue de Tom entrant en lui le fit gémir plus fort. Il enfonça ses dents dans les lèvres de son jumeau pour se contrôler, et celui-ci s'activa sur sa virilité. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Bill était totalement détendu, il se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu veux qu'on essaie... ? ronronna-t-il, approchant sa main de son intimité pour accompagner ses paroles.

- Oui, vas-y. Mais, Tom, doucement hein ?

Tom sourit en acquiesçant. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'on ressentait la première fois. Il appuya son majeur, embrassant Bill langoureusement pour le rassurer et lui faire oublier la gêne, puis entra doucement, les yeux ouverts pour le regarder et repérer la moindre de ses réactions. Bill avait les sourcils froncés, mais sa bouche entrouverte laissa s'échapper un long soupire qui ne mentait pas. Il se colla à lui, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, et bougea sa main en douceur. Il n'y avait aucune brutalité dans ses gestes, et Bill réalisa à quel point Tom pouvait être délicat, alors même qu'il le dominait. Cependant, cette sensation lui donnait l'impression d'être privé de tous ses moyens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il se contentait de recevoir et c'était déjà beaucoup, pour lui. À présent il se sentait totalement dans le rôle de la femme, et étrangement cette pensée ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Tom, lui, se concentrait pour ne pas le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas agir avec maladresse, de peur de lui faire mal et de le bloquer. La première fois de Bill serait parfaite, et ce serait grâce à lui.

Le corps de Bill était couvert de sueur. Dieu que c'était bon. Son angoisse s'était envolée, il ne pensait plus qu'à s'accrocher aux épaules du blond, à mordre son propre bras pour ne pas crier. Tom avait les yeux brillants, il souriait à Bill qui tremblait sous ses mains et respirait par à-coups, emporté par l'excitation de le voir ainsi à sa merci. Il se rapprocha de son visage, sentant des gouttes ruisseler le long de ses tempes avant de s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

- Je suis prêt Tom, je veux que tu entres... j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Une pulsion parcourut son bas-ventre et il serra Bill contre lui, les paupières à demi-closes, le souffle court. Puis il s'avança, toujours aussi doux dans ses gestes, et le pénétra finalement, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, sentant ses jambes se serrer contre ses hanches, sentant toute la chaleur de Bill s'emparer de lui, et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, venu des profondeurs de son corps, impossible à contrôler. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé faire l'amour à un homme, mais comment aurait-il pu encore en douté ? C'était bien lui, c'était bien Bill qui le possédait, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui dirigeait ses actes, ses pensées et ses envies. Bill était l'amour de sa vie, et en souffrir n'avait tellement plus d'importance lorsqu'il pouvait goûter à ces saveurs-là entre ses bras.

- Milie ? C'est moi... Oui. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt on... Non, je t'appelais justement pour ça. On s'est mis directement au travail et Tom voudrait me faire écouter tous les morceaux de Kavan... Oui. D'accord. On se voit demain ? Excuse-moi, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent. À demain soir. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, et il fit la grimace, écœuré par le ton doucereux qu'avait adopté son frère. Lorsque celui-ci revint dans la pièce, il lui lança un regard interloqué et prit place

sur le canapé en ricanant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as gobé une mouche ?

- N'importe quoi... Non, je t'écoutais.

- Ah. Désolé.

- T'excuses pas. Parfois je m'en veux d'en venir à la détester autant. Mais ce qui me pousse à ressentir ça,

c'est ton amour pour elle. Enfin... peu importe.

Il secoua une main en signe d'indifférence et reporta son attention sur son écran. Ils avaient déjà écouté une demi douzaine de maquettes, les analysant les unes après les autres afin de cerner les inspirations de Kavan à la perfection. Il était déjà vingt deux heures et ils n'avaient pas dîné. Bill s'était installé derrière Tom, le menton niché dans son cou, et il écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'il lui proposait et chacune de ses remarques. Il prenait des notes dans sa tête, pour lui-même, afin de laisser venir l'inspiration et de la modeler à l'aide des outils qu'il se constituait pendant chaque morceau. Pour une fois, c'était Tom qui parlait et Bill qui écoutait. Il racontait l'histoire de Kavan – ce qu'il en connaissait du moins, il lui décrivait sa façon de travailler, il dérivait même parfois jusqu'à l'océan, jusqu'au parfum des côtes bretonnes, jusqu'à la sérénité qu'on y rencontrait. Bill était captivé par la voix grave et presque monocorde de son frère. Il se disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps de quelque chose, et ça lui plaisait. Il avait le sentiment d'entrer dans son monde, dans une partie de sa vie à laquelle il n'avait pas eu accès jusqu'ici. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par poser sa tête sur son dos, entre ses deux omoplates, les mains posées négligemment sur ses cuisses, et il se laissait bercer par la résonance de la voix de Tom à travers son corps. Mais soudain, cédant à un énième gargouillement, il se redressa brusquement et déclara, sur un ton grandiose, qu'il était mort de faim.

- Tu nous cuisines quelque chose ?

- Ouah, si j'avais su que tu en redemanderais... Mais non. Je suis crevé. Commandons des pizzas.

Bill se rangea à l'avis de son frère et reposa sa tête sur son dos.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Végétarienne.

- D'accord.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

- Quatre fromages.

- Baaaaah.

- Je me laverai les dents.

- J'aime paaaas le fromaaaage. Choisis autre chose.

- Je rêve. Tu vas décider de ce que je mange à ma place maintenant ?

- Oui. Prends une margherita. ,

- Mais y'a rien sur la margherita.

- Alors une Reine.

- Mais je veux une quatre fromages, moi.

- Non, change.

- T'es chiant, Bill.

- Je sais.

- Bon.

Tom saisit son portable et composa le numéro de la pizzéria.

- Oui, bonsoir. J'aimerais commander deux pizzas. Oui... Une Reine et une végétarienne. Voilà, Zimmerstraße, 2, le code c'est 602C et c'est au troisième. Kaulitz. Oui. Une demi heure ? D'accord. Merci, au revoir.

Il raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table et se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre Bill, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- C'est gentil.

- Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, en soi. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que tu m'emmerdes toute la soirée parce que j'ai

mangé un truc au fromage.

- T'as fait ça pour que je te lâche, en fait ?

- Oui.

- T'as eu raison. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je t'aurais harcelé, et tu l'aurais regretté toute la soirée.

Tom eut un petit rire et embrassa Bill. Blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient à l'abri de tout. Leur bulle s'était reformée autour d'eux, les cachant au monde entier, et tout leur semblait plus calme, plus rassurant lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi ensemble. Bill murmurait à l'oreille de son frère, il lui racontait des choses idiotes et sans importance, et ils riaient tous les deux comme des enfants, parce qu'au fond ils espéraient un peu le redevenir, retourner dans le passé et retrouver leur adolescence perdue, revenir à l'innocence de leur jeunesse, quand tout était plus simple, quand rien n'était à prouver. Ce moment leur appartenait, il leur faisait oublier qu'à présent on les jugeait à chaque seconde, dans ce monde d'adultes, et qu'ils n'échapperaient pas, à découvert, au regard des autres. Ils étaient un peu des hors-la-loi, reclus dans leurs rêves de liberté. Ils jouaient aux idéalistes le temps d'un instant. C'est tout ce que leur accordait ce monde : juste un instant.

Le livreur de pizzas finit par sonner à la porte, et ils durent sortir de leur quiétude. Ils s'installèrent pour manger, et Tom demanda à Bill de lui faire écouter ses dernières chansons. Le brun acquiesça et lança l'album de Deixis, un groupe français qui commençait à peine. Tom resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, écoutant avec une profonde attention. Il ne connaissait plus le travail de Bill. Longtemps, il s'était dit qu'il ne réussirait plus à l'aimer, peut-être à cause de ce que son frère vivait maintenant et qui était à des kilomètres de lui. Son mariage, sa petite vie d'homme rangé, tout ça était pour lui d'un ennui mortel, un barrage à l'inspiration, le poison qui rongeait toute la pureté de l'écriture. Mais il s'était trompé. Bill n'avait pas changé, il était même meilleur. La puissance de ses paroles, bon Dieu, Tom s'en serait frappé la tête de ses poings. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où lui venait toute cette violence, d'où lui venait toute cette colère, celle qu'il ne ressentait qu'à travers ses coups de reins, celle qu'il ne lisait que dans son regard gorgé de désir. Un nouveau morceau débuta, et attira son attention. Au début il n'y avait qu'une basse, chaque son était aussi sourd qu'une pierre qui tombe au fond d'un gouffre. Ça durait quelques secondes, le temps de nous faire descendre assez profondément pour ne plus rien y voir. Et puis une voix sortait du noir, nous balançait des mots assassins, entrainant la guitare avec elle, puis la batterie, écrasant définitivement ce qu'il restait de notre cerveau, de notre conscience, de notre dignité.

- Elle est de toi celle-là ?

- Oui. Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, deux ans peut-être. Elle faisait partie des maquettes que je leur avais proposé au début du projet.

- _Falling on my knees._

- Oui.

- _« I'm always hungry to feel, even though I know you're not always real. »_

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu pensais...

- A toi ? Bien sûr. À cette époque, je pensais sans arrêt à toi.

Tom le fixa, sans rien dire. Ces paroles étaient tout ce qu'il avait espéré entendre un jour de la bouche de Bill. Cette chanson était une véritable tuerie. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'étouffer. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Bill avait-il pu écrire une telle chose, alors qu'il l'avait quitté, alors qu'il l'avait abandonné ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti, Bill ?

- Parti ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que tu as rompu. On n'était pas ensemble. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu étais tombé amoureux de Milie, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est ça. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, je me suis toujours accroché à ça, en me disant que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas gay, parce que tu n'aimais que les filles et que maintenant que l'une d'elle avait réussi à entrer dans ta vie et à te prouver qu'elle en valait la peine, je ne t'étais plus utile, je ne te servais plus à rien.

- Tom. Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que tu as pu croire une chose pareille ?

- Je voulais y croire.

- …

- Je voulais croire que ce n'était pas à cause de moi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Alors Tom l'aimait à ce point ? Au point de se persuader qu'il n'avait été qu'un objet périssable pendant tout ce temps, au point de chercher tous les excuses possibles pour se persuader qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que Bill ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait fait que changer d'horizon mais que tout ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Tom ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se détestait d'avoir poussé Tom à penser d'une telle façon. Il avait été aveuglé par son égoïsme, par son désir de s'en sortir et d'avancer. Il avait abandonné son frère à ses tourments, aux tourments qu'il avait lui même provoqué. Il avait chamboulé toute sa vie et s'était tiré sans un mot. Et maintenant Tom se débattait à cause de lui, il cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, d'avancer lui aussi, et au moment où il finissait par y parvenir il avait de nouveau débarqué pour balayer tous ses efforts, pour le remettre au pied du mur, une nouvelle fois, le plonger dans cette relation désastreuse, sans espoir, sans avenir. Qui était-il pour détruire ainsi la vie de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde ?

- Bill ?

- Rien. Rien ne vient de toi, Tom. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal, tu as toujours pris soin de moi, tu m'as offert tes larmes et ta sueur, tu as été mon berceau, mon frère, mon amant pendant tout ce temps, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus fort, de plus grand alors que de mon côté, j'ai tout détruit, j'ai gâché ta douceur et ta bonté, je t'ai souillé, j'ai fait de toi un torturé, par égoïsme, par lâcheté et je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je le réalise maintenant. Je suis un monstre et je ne te mérite pas. C'est ça, je ne te mérite pas. Et toi tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. Tu es mon frère, mon propre sang et je t'ai blessé. J'ai été le pire des hommes pour toi, tu t'es remis à moi et je t'ai rejeté. Si je t'ai quitté ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me servais plus à rien, bien sûr que non. J'ai fini par croire que tu étais la seule personne que je puisse un jour aimé. La dernière fois que je suis venu te voir dans cette couchette, à cette époque, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé. Et je me suis détesté d'avoir pensé ça. Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas le savoir. Je me suis interdit de te le dire, parce que j'allais te voler ta dernière chance d'être un jour heureux. Amoureux de son propre frère, tu te rends compte ? C'est ce que je me suis dit, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tout arrêté. Milie partageait déjà notre vie, elle venait si souvent qu'elle faisait un peu partie de notre décor. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, tu sais. Et je l'ai laissée faire. Elle est entrée dans mon intimité et a investi l'espace. Elle a réveillé quelque chose en moi d'inconnu. J'avais confiance en elle. Et pour la première fois la personne qui me faisait ressentir ça, ce n'était pas toi.

Il tourna les yeux vers Tom. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il avait été incapable de les retenir. Elles avaient coulé en même temps que tous ces mots, et ça lui avait fait un bien fou sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il s'était senti libéré d'un poids dont il n'avait pourtant jamais soupçonné l'existence.

- Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est vrai.

Il retint son souffle. Alors c'était fini. Il avait avoué tous ses péchés, il les avait reconnus, même si Tom les connaissait depuis longtemps déjà. Et maintenant tout était fini. Tom allait mettre fin à tout ça. Il allait tout arrêter parce qu'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Pour leur sauvegarde à tous les deux, il se devait de ne pas intervenir. Même si ça le tuerait, même si renoncer définitivement à Tom serait la décision la plus cruelle qu'il ait à prendre dans toute sa vie, il se devait de l'accepter. Parce que Tom serait bien mieux sans lui. Parce qu'il n'attendait probablement que ça, que ces excuses là pour le rayer de sa vie. Ils redeviendraient de simples frères, des jumeaux, oui, aux yeux des gens qui seraient ce couple qui n'existe que par le sang, mais au fond tout serait différent. Le ravage de cet amour aura tout dévasté, et à présent ils ne seront que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne se rencontreront plus qu'aux repas de familles, comme avant, et peu à peu leurs blessures se refermeront, ils prétendront que tout est bien, que le bonheur est là, entre leurs mains. Même si, au fond d'eux-mêmes, la seule vérité sera que le véritable bonheur leur a été dérobé, et que jamais plus ils ne le connaîtront.

- Mais je t'ai pardonné pour toutes ces choses il y a déjà longtemps.

Bill sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine, et il crut qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le faire repartir.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

- Te quitter ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je t'ai fait souffrir, hésita Bill, la voix tremblante.

- Mais c'est du passé. Si je n'avais pas voulu de toi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé revenir.

Le brun resta muet. Toute sa peur retomba d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé. Finalement, Tom devait être la réincarnation de Gandhi, ou de l'Abbé Pierre. Il rit de sa stupidité. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'en vouloir, Tom, lui, lui avait déjà tout pardonné.

- Tu es parfait. Comment tu fais ?

Tom réfléchit un court instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que c'est parce que je t'aime, à un tel point que je suis prêt à tout accepter de ta part.

- Oh…

- Mais ne recommence plus jamais. Ou je te tue.

- Tu me fais peur.

Tom lança une tape dans le dos de Bill et ils rirent ensemble. Malgré leur amusement, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'au fond, Tom ne plaisantait pas. Bill avait utilisé sa dernière cartouche, trois ans auparavant, et à présent, c'était sa dernière chance. Tom accepterait l'épouse, il accepterait les dîner à trois, la jalousie de Bill, les séparations de trois semaines. Mais il n'accepterait plus sa lâcheté. Si un jour Bill avait trop peur, si un jour il le quittait, et qu'il revenait finalement, il ne le reprendrait pas.

Le guitariste se frotta les paupières et Bill se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu es fatigué, chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

- Oui. Porte-moi jusqu'à mon lit.

- T'es pas sérieux...

- Si, très.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, et le brun dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il soupira, baissa l'écran de l'ordinateur et s'accroupit près de Tom. Celui-ci s'affala sur son dos, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Bill glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et se redressa, grimaçant sous l'effort.

- Si j'avais su que t'étais si lourd...

- Je t'emmerde. Que du muscle, mon cher.

- C'est ça.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la chambre, tordant la bouche à chaque fois que le corps de son frère rencontrait un coin de mur. Arrivé près du lit, il se retourna et entreprit de s'accroupir de nouveau. Mais au dernier moment il bascula en arrière, et Tom s'écrasa sur le matelas, l'emportant avec lui.

- T'es vraiment pas doué, se moqua le blond en gesticulant pour se dégager.

- Tu pourrais peut-être dire merci, non ?

- Ooooh. Merci. Tu es adorable. Tu me déshabilles ?

- Tom ! Je suis pas ta bonne !

- Ma bonne, quelle idée... Je pensais juste que l'idée de me déshabiller ne te déplairait pas. Mais tant pis, je vais faire ça tout seul comme un grand, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Bill marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et écarta les mains de Tom qui s'activaient déjà sur ses vêtements. Très bien, il pouvait bien se charger de ça aussi, après tout. Et puis, ça lui donnait un peu l'impression de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger comme il le devait. Il glissa le t-shirt le long de ses bras et déboutonna son jean. En quelques secondes, Tom se retrouva en boxer, étalé sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il souleva ses jambes pour passer la couverture par dessus son corps, et se dévêtit à son tour avant de le rejoindre. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, les pieds glaciales de Tom collés aux mollets de Bill.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu es parfait quand tu veux.

- Oui, je me débrouille pas mal, en effet.

- Bonne nuit, mon Bill.

- Bonne nuit...

Tom soupira d'aise. Avant de s'endormir, il se fit la réflexion que, pour la première fois, ils passaient la nuit ensemble, sans que le sexe n'y soit pour quelque chose. Ça le rendait bêtement heureux.

Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre et Bill émergea de son rêve avec difficulté. Pourquoi Tom avait-il mis un réveil ? Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour trouver le portable, s'énervant de plus en plus. Tom était déjà levé et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait posé son téléphone. Bon Dieu ! Il finit par renoncer à ses dernières bribes de sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il saisit l'appareil avec colère, et regarda l'écran. Ce n'était pas un réveil, mais un appel. Il ne connaissait pas le nom qui s'affichait mais il était tellement furieux qu'il décrocha, histoire de se défouler un peu.

- QUOI ?

Il n'entendit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, et finit par croire que c'était une erreur. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand une voix fluette lui parvint, la voix d'une jeune femme extrêmement timide, semblait-il. Il fut frappé par une intuition soudaine et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la pétasse que Tom avait baisée.

- Tom... ? Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolée !

- C'est pas Tom, c'est son frère.

- Bill ?

Évidemment, cette groupie savait pertinemment qui il était. Décidément, il n'y avait pas pire, comme réveil.

- Pourquoi t'appelles ?

- Tom n'est pas là ? Je voudrais lui, enfin, je veux lui proposer qu'on se voie dans la semaine.

- Il sera pas libre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et puis de toute façon, il veut pas de toi, alors laisse tomber.

- Je... Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu. Il veut pas de toi, il me l'a dit. Lâche-le d'accord ?

Il y eut un silence, puis les bip réguliers de la tonalité. Ça, c'était fait. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tom apparut, un sac de courses dans les bras. Il avait les sourcils froncés et un air sévère sur le visage.

- Dis donc, tu parlais à qui ?

- Maja.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de rompre à ma place ?

- Ah parce que vous étiez ensemble ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Non, on n'était pas ensemble, pas dans ma tête, mais elle, elle le croyait ! C'est pas très sympa de faire ça

comme ça.  
- Elle s'en remettra.

- Mais depuis quand t'es jaloux comme ça toi ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Le blond éclata de rire, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bill se leva et le suivit, l'air courroucé.

- Arrête, je suis pas jaloux !

- Mais bien sûr que si... Je trouve ça mignon tu sais. Mais tu peux pas être aussi direct comme ça, je veux dire, tu as oublié comment on fait pour rompre en douceur ? Ça fait trop longtemps ?

- Je. J'ai jamais rompu en douceur.

- … Tu veux dire que toutes tes ruptures se sont passées comme ça ?

- Oui.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré.

- Je sais.

- …

- Mais je suis pas jaloux.

- Aide-moi à préparer le petit déjeuner, tiens.

Bill hocha la tête, penaud, et exécuta les ordre de Tom. Il aimait son air confiant et son assurance lorsqu'il cuisinait. Ça pouvait paraître anodin, mais pour Bill, tout ce qui se rattachait à son frère prenait une importance démesurée. Il avait tendance à être fier de tout ce qu'il faisait, des choses qu'il avait appris à faire seul alors que lui n'y était pas parvenu et avait eu besoin du soutien d'Émilie pour s'en sortir. Il se trouvait maladroit et incapable face à lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Tom, lui, était devenu quelqu'un de digne. Il avait beau avoir échoué dans sa tentative de constituer un groupe, il avait un travail respectable, des collègues qui tenaient à lui, au point de devenir de véritables amis. Malgré son apparence d'éternel adolescent, il s'était construit une réputation dans le métier que personne n'était en mesure de critiquer.

- Bill, tu m'écoutes ? Les coquilles tu les mets dans le bol, pas sur la table, c'est dégueulasse.

L'ex-chanteur sortit de ses pensées et regarda longuement Tom, qui leva un sourcil, surpris. Il était vraiment magnifique. Voilà pourquoi il était si possessif. Un garçon aussi beau ne pouvait que plaire, et il ne le supportait pas. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec force, presque désespérément. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser, à bout de souffle, et il sentit les mains de son frère s'enfoncer dans ses hanches. La langue de Tom le brûlait. Sa respiration le transperçait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas disparaître à chaque étreinte. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait aimer avoir aussi mal.

- Bill, ça va... ?

Et il arrivait encore à s'inquiéter pour lui, après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait supporté, il parvenait encore à prendre soin de lui sans songer une seconde à son propre bien-être. Il baissa les yeux, et Tom leva son visage vers lui pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, pardon, je suis encore fatigué.

- Bon...

- Je casse ces œufs-là ?

- Oui, les quatre.

- D'accord.

- Bill ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Et ces mots, il aurait voulu les entendre chaque matin à son réveil, sans s'en vouloir de les aimer autant.


	6. 6

- Alors, les amours...

Tom plissa le nez et une cendre tomba sur son lit. Il jura et frotta la couette, la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Kavan riait, de l'autre côté de l'écran. Ce n'était pas drôle, s'énerva Tom, pour la forme.

- T'as un copain en ce moment ?

- Hum...

- Mais encore ?

- …

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Mais non ! Enfin. »

Il hésita.

« Non. Mais je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Ah ! C'est qui ? Raconte !

- Kavan...

- Allez, j'aime bien quand tu me racontes tes histoires d'amour.

- C'est... Tu sais, le mec d'il y a trois ans. »

Son ami se figea et Tom crut que la connexion avait été interrompue. Mais lorsqu'il vit la colère sur son visage, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Et qu'il était juste extrêmement énervé.

« Me dis pas que c'est l'enfoiré qui te prenait et te jetait comme un déchet dès qu'il voulait plus de toi. Dis-moi que c'est pas lui.

- Si.

- Tom !

- Je sais.

- Et vous en êtes où ? Il s'est racheté ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

- Oui. Et non.

- C'est toujours aussi simple avec toi hein.

- Il a quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est pas vrai. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi...

- Je sais, je suis incorrigible. Mais j'en rêvais, K, et maintenant il est de nouveau là et je peux pas me résoudre à renoncer à lui. Et puis, c'est différent. Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Il était ici... la semaine dernière, et il s'en voulait tellement, si tu savais. Il m'a dit des trucs magnifiques.

- Il t'aime ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi il quitte pas son copain ?

- Sa copine. Parce qu'il ne veut pas la faire souffrir, et moi non plus. Il a construit quelque chose de solide avec elle, et c'est impossible de revenir en arrière. Moi je ne suis que l'amant. Il la trompe à cause de moi, c'est déjà bien assez horrible de ma part.

- Tu n'aimerais pas l'avoir seulement pour toi ?

Tom s'appuya contre le mur, le regard vide. Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Est-ce qu'il voulait Bill rien que pour lui ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être en droit d'exiger une telle chose. Il ne se sentait pas légitime. Il voulait trouver le courage de l'avouer à Kavan, lui dire que c'était Bill, que c'était son frère, et que rien ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer aussi fort et que c'était comme ça. Mais que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais de quitter Émilie pour lui. Il fixa l'écran. Kavan avait les sourcils froncés. Derrière lui, son poster de The Clash était corné, et les bulles de sa lampe à fusion tournaient paresseusement dans le liquide rouge vif. La fenêtre était ouverte, vue sur les toits en ardoise.

- Non. Ça rendrait les choses ennuyeuses, finit-il par répondre, sarcastique.

- Cette histoire va finir par te faire beaucoup de mal.

- Pour lui je suis prêt à tout. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais en trois ans je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de ce sentiment. C'est trop tard.

Kavan ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire après ça ? Tom était conscient du danger d'une telle relation. Il connaissait les risques qu'il prenait. Il savait qu'un jour, il n'arriverait peut-être plus à supporter la double vie de son frère... Son téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Bill. Il ouvrit le sms distraitement, mais lorsqu'il reconnu des paroles en anglais, il se concentra sur sa lecture. Avait-il déjà fait un premier brouillon de leur chanson ?

« My heart still beats for you

Don't you hear it in the nightfall ?

When it's in her bed that I crawl

It's to your body that I make love to. »

Il tremblait. C'était comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il s'excusa auprès de Kavan et quitta la chambre. Il étouffait. Il relut les quatre lignes, et lorsqu'il reçu le deuxième message, il redouta presque de le lire.

« Je pense que ça s'appellera _The other side of the bed_. Je n'ai écrit que ça. Ce n'est qu'une ébauche. »

C'était un cauchemar. Il serait incapable d'écrire une musique pour des paroles qui lui donnaient autant envie de hurler. Ce serait une torture. Une torture. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui ? Oui, il l'écrirait. Il y mettrait tout son amour, toute sa rage et tout son manque. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'imaginer, rampant dans son lit pour se coucher à ses côtés. Il n'avait besoin de faire aucun effort pour l'imaginer les yeux fermés pour ne plus la voir elle, la main serrée sur son cœur pour contenir ses battements bien trop forts. C'étaient des images qui le hantaient jour et nuit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et il le ferait. Ce serait leur plus belle création.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer avant de retourner devant son écran, de peur que Kavan ne devine son malaise. Mais celui-ci ne prit même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait un rendez-vous urgent à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de chez lui et il était déjà en retard. Il salua Tom, en lui faisant le sourire le plus réconfortant possible et éteignit sa caméra. Presque au même instant, un petit onglet affichant le nom de Bill clignota en haut de son écran et il cliqua aussitôt dessus.

Les cheveux de Bill étaient attachés à la va vite, des mèches s'échappant de tous les côtés, et il ne portait pas de maquillage. Il avait le front appuyé contre sa paume et une cigarette coincée entre son index et son majeur. Vraiment, avec tout ce tabac, ils ne tiendraient jamais jusqu'à la quarantaine.

- Je viens de couper avec Kavan, tu as de la chance.

- Timing parfait.

- Bill...

- Oui ?

Il leva ses yeux sombres vers l'écran et fixa la caméra. Tom eut l'impression qu'il était là, vraiment là, avec lui. Il ne manquait que la fumée et son parfum pour y croire vraiment.

- Tu penses que tu y arriveras ?

- A quoi ?

- A écrire cette chanson.

- Oui... J'y arriverai. Il me suffit de penser à toi, quand je suis avec elle et...

Il n'eut pas la force de continuer. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Bill ne supportait plus cette situation. Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait, une angoisse serrait sa gorge et il n'arrivait à se détendre qu'après le dîner, après avoir discuté des choses banales de leur vie à tous les deux. Toute la journée, il fantasmait sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Il pensait à Tom, à ce qu'il lui ferait quand il le verrait, aux moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble, aux films qu'ils regarderaient, aux bêtises qu'ils se raconteraient. Ça tournait à l'obsession. Il était pourtant heureux de retrouver Milie, de l'aider à cuisiner et à préparer ses cours du lendemain. Mais avec elle, il ne se laissait pas aller à rêver. Leur quotidien était celui d'un couple marié, qui n'a plus grand chose à prouver. Ce mariage... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça avait été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce désordre. Sa vie était tellement plus simple, lorsque Tom et lui s'évitaient. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien.

- Tu as un air qui te vient, déjà ?

- Je vais chercher ma guitare, je reviens.

Tom se leva, courut jusqu'au salon, hésita et s'empara finalement de sa Gibson Acoustic, puis s'engouffra de nouveau dans la chambre. Bill eut un rire en le voyant accorder le vieil instrument.

- Tu joues encore avec celle-là ? Elle est pas un peu usée ?

- Non. Elle ne sera jamais trop vieille, rétorqua Tom sur un ton sans appel.

Bill haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement, enfonçant ses coudes dans un coussin posé sur ses cuisses. Ils allaient certainement passer encore plusieurs heures d'affilées devant leur écran, sans faire de pause tant qu'une mélodie ne se serait pas profilée. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider qu'ils travailleraient aujourd'hui. Tout se faisait naturellement, ils avaient retrouvé leurs automatismes, ceux qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, et que leur vie appartenait à la musique. Ils ne se le disaient pas, mais au fond ça les comblait, chacun de leur côté. Pour Bill, c'était l'échappatoire à une routine qu'il redoutait. Pour Tom, c'était une récompense, pour l'attente qu'il endurait chaque jour. C'était dans ces moment là qu'ils oubliaient le reste : ils n'étaient plus ces époux, ces infidèles et ces menteurs. Ils étaient simplement eux, à la fois frères et amants, et ça devenait leur plus grande valeur.

Bill referma la porte de l'entrée le plus discrètement possible et traversa le hall sur la pointe des pieds. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et Émilie dormait depuis un moment, déjà. Il accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et enleva ses chaussures, qu'il abandonna dans un coin du salon. Il savait qu'il récolterait une remarque à ce propos, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait se comporter comme un gamin irresponsable. Ça l'aidait à oublier qu'il fêterait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire dans à peine trois mois. Il alluma une cigarette, prit une cannette de Redbull dans le frigo et entra dans le bureau. Il tira la chaise jusqu'à lui et s'y installa en soupirant. Cette promenade ne l'avait pas tellement aidé. Quelques heures auparavant, il s'était trouvé incapable de s'endormir, et il avait quitté le lit conjugal pour prendre l'air, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. C'était loin d'être sa première tentative d'échappatoire, et ça ne marchait jamais vraiment. Chaque fois, il marchait dans les rues endormies, sans réel objectif, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Chaque fois, ses pas prenaient la direction de l'appartement de Tom, et chaque fois, il finissait par s'arrêter et par tourner les talons. Il lui arrivait parfois de penser qu'il aurait été plus simple pour lui de ne jamais repartir. De rester ici, entre deux. À mi-chemin entre ces deux vies, comme le point de parfait équilibre d'une balance. Mais laquelle de ces deux vies pesait le plus lourd ? Il n'en savait rien. Et chaque fois, il s'en remettait à celle qui comportait le plus de responsabilités. Après tout, Tom ne le quitterait jamais, pas vrai ? C'était son jumeau. Ils étaient liés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et ils trouveraient toujours un moyen de se retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors qu'Émilie pourrait s'éveiller un matin et réaliser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Il devait l'empêcher de se lasser de lui, parce que lui était fou amoureux d'elle... N'est-ce-pas ? Il frotta ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et saisit son crayon. Les paroles étaient là, posées sur le bureau, à la vue de tous. Mais il savait qu'Émilie ne lisait jamais son travail. En fait, si, elle l'avait fait une fois. Et c'est la réaction de Bill qui l'avait dissuadée de recommencer. C'était au début de leur relation, et à cette époque, toutes les chansons que Bill écrivait, elles étaient pour Tom. Il avait été si furieux qu'il avait tout enfermé à double tours, de peur qu'elle ne recommence. Mais elle ne s'était plus aventurée sur ce terrain glissant et depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il laisse toujours traîner ses brouillons un peu partout dans la maison, sans vraiment se soucier de leur aspect confidentiel. Il relut les premières lignes, les seules qu'il ait réussi à écrire en un mois. Tom avait déjà ébauché un accompagnement qui tenait la route, et Bill était même capable de chanter dessus. Ils savaient où ils allaient. Sauf pour les paroles, qui restaient un mystère pour lui. Il ne manquait pas d'inspiration, ce n'était pas la question. C'était plutôt le contraire. Il avait un trop plein d'inspiration. Trop de mots, trop de pensées se bousculaient à son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Il avait dit à Tom que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait vite écrite, mais il s'était trompé. Il était paralysé par ses sentiments. Il se pencha en avant et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il sentait une migraine naître entre ses tempes. Il était dans un état lamentable. Il devait faire chaque jour semblant que tout allait bien, qu'il nageait dans le bonheur et qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme dans le monde plus heureux que lui. Ce mensonge le rongeait de l'intérieur. La veille, Émilie et lui avaient dîné avec des amis, et il avait dû jouer au parfait époux pendant toute une soirée, prenant soin de paraître crédible lorsque le sujet des enfants était venu sur le tapis. Bon Dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que tous ces couples qui ne pensaient qu'à leur descendance ? Ne pouvait-on pas vivre heureux sans vouloir se reproduire à tout prix ? Il poussa un grognement. La lampe de bureau vibrait sous son regard, lui donnant l'impression qu'un feu avait pris dans son crâne. Cette migraine n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. « Et toi Bill, prêt à être papa ? » Non, absolument pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était amoureux de son frère, comment aurait-il pu penser à élever un enfant ? Il trempait dans l'adultère jusqu'au cou, il contredisait les lois et les mœurs par son comportement, il se mentait à lui-même et aux autres. La seule personne avec qui il était sincère, finalement, c'était Tom. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui confier ses pensées. Tom lisait en lui. Comment aurait-il pu lui donner autant de plaisir, sans ça ? Il ferma les yeux pour échapper au flash qui se découpait devant lui. Il avait vu quelque part que certains peintres peignaient leur vision du monde sous l'emprise de migraines, et les formes qu'ils représentaient ressemblaient fortement à celles qui apparaissaient peu à peu autour de lui. La douleur était stridente, et il courut dans la cuisine pour prendre un médicament. Il avait eu tort d'attendre autant ; maintenant, il devrait se patienter une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir se concentrer de nouveau. Il humidifia un chiffon et retourna s'enfoncer dans la chaise en cuir, avant de recouvrir ses yeux. Ces crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ça lui transperçait le cerveau, il en gémissait presque tellement c'était insupportable, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il devait juste attendre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, et lorsque la douleur se calma, il s'assoupit, incapable de lutter.

- Chéri...

Il sentit le tissu humide glisser sur son visage, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Milie lui souriait, et il grommela, retrouvant difficilement ses esprits. Elle l'embrassa et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

- Tu es ici depuis quand ?

- Je... Euh... 2h, quelque chose comme ça...

- Et avant, tu étais où ?

- Dehors...

Émilie n'était pas le genre de femme inquisitrice, à surveiller son mari et à chercher toutes les raisons d'être jalouse. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour Bill. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de jovial. Ses plaisanteries, même douteuses, l'avaient toujours amusée, et c'était probablement ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait l'air triste. Profondément triste. On ne cache pas ces choses là à une femme amoureuse. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu si perdu, c'était lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Depuis cette époque, elle avait souvent redouté de le voir retomber dans ce comportement autodestructeur, qui le poussait à partir en pleine nuit sans explication, et à revenir très tard, trop tard aux yeux d'Émilie. Elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Bill et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Bill ?

Il garda le silence. Il aurait voulu que Milie ne soit pas si inquiète, mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Non, il aurait voulu que Milie ne soit pas si lucide, qu'elle n'ait pas appris à le connaître aussi bien, depuis tout ce temps, et qu'il ait encore des armes pour se cacher, pour se dissimuler à sa clairvoyance. Il se sentait mis à nu à chacun de ses regards, et c'était bien normal : elle savait tout de lui. À part ce détail, ce détail conséquent, énorme, qui le rendait fou et le poussait à agir avec imprudence. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à confier. Cette femme qui était devenue son plus grand soutien, sa confidente, son pilier, il se devait à présent de lui mentir. Mais elle méritait tellement mieux que ça. Quel lâche il faisait.

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal, en ce moment ?

- Plutôt, oui. Je m'inquiète pour toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

- Tu te trompes, je vais bien. Je suis juste exténué. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Tu es sûr ?

Et mentir, encore. Hocher la tête, encore, courber l'échine, prétendre que ce n'est rien, mais ce n'était pas rien, c'était toute sa vie qu'il mettait en jeu, c'était tout son équilibre, toutes les valeurs auxquelles il se raccrochait depuis trop longtemps et auxquelles il avait dû renoncé, poussé par sa propre bêtise. Non, il ne pouvait pas associer ça à une simple erreur. C'était bien plus que ça, et voilà où était le problème. Deux mois qu'il était marié et il était déjà infidèle. Pire, le lendemain même de son mariage, il avait déjà failli à ses promesses. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le dirais, si quelque chose clochait, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle fit un sourire et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Ta migraine, c'est passé ?

- Oui, oui ça va... Mais comment tu –

- Le chiffon mouillé. Je te connais bien, Bill, tu sais.

Il le savait, oui. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regretter. Elle se blottit contre lui et il passa ses bras sous ses jambes, afin de la porter. Elle était si petite, si légère qu'il aurait pu l'emporter n'importe où comme ça. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et il l'emmena dans leur chambre. La lumière était encore allumée, les draps froissés, et sa chaleur était encore là, envahissant l'air de la pièce. Ça avait quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Il s'étendit sur elle, ramenant les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules, formant un abri de ses bras et de ses jambes. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui devait être protégée. Et il le savait très bien. Elle souleva sa tête et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis elle laissa glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, serrant ses hanches de ses mains chaudes. Il répondit au baiser, et ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Émilie. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ça lui permettrait d'oublier ses problèmes. C'était un acte désespéré, qui ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il échappe totalement à cette obsession. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser de l'image de Tom qui le hantait en permanence. Alors il prenait ce qui venait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Émilie respira plus fort, et il accentua ses caresses. Il aurait voulu lui demander de lui faire mal. De le griffer, de le mordre, de le serrer trop fort, sans se préoccuper de ses cris. Ses mains étaient si douces et pourtant, elles lui faisaient l'effet de papier de verre sur sa peau déjà à vif. Il se sentait cruellement sensible, à la merci de toutes ces douceurs qui l'écœuraient. Il devait oublier, oublier, oublier. Il s'approcha encore, posa sa main sur une de ses cuisses, qu'elle écarta pour qu'il se colle à elle. Elle le voulait, c'était si évident, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, le ressentir dans ses gestes. Son corps ondulait sous lui, avide, elle le voulait tellement que cette excitation le rendait presque malade. Il appuya sa virilité entre ses jambes écartées, et elle gémit, mordant son menton. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, salement, et elle posa ses mains dans son dos.

- Je t'aime...

Il sentit son cœur se briser. Lui aussi l'aimait, lui aussi, alors pourquoi ces questions, pourquoi cette hésitation ? Il lécha ses seins et la pénétra enfin, violemment, comme pour la faire taire. Ressentait-elle sa colère ? Sa violence et sa culpabilité ? Elle qui était si intuitive, lisait-elle dans ses coups de reins toutes ses fautes, son envie d'autre chose, sa fuite, ses mensonges, ces histoires qu'il se racontait à lui-même, les rêves d'ailleurs, son désir d'un autre corps, son désir de s'oublier, putain, de s'oublier ? Il bougeait et se souvenait de la domination, il la pénétrait et se souvenait de la pénétration, si différente, si enivrante. Il se souvenait des sensations, de la douleur, il se souvenait de ce visage crispé, et ce n'était pas le sien, il se souvenait de la brûlure et des hoquets, les tremblements qui ne se contrôlent pas, de la soumission qui fait rougir, qui rend fier, qui vous crie « c'est toi qui l'a voulu » et bien sûr, il n'y a rien à regretter, rien à se reprocher lorsqu'on aime être pris ainsi par le seul homme qu'on ait jamais aimé.

- Bill, doucement...

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en pouvait plus de cette douceur, de cette retenue, c'était devenu insupportable, il devait se libérer pour ne pas exploser, pour survivre à tout ça, à ce manque qui le traquait, à cet amour si absurde, si véritable. Il ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, parce qu'il savait que l'orgasme approchait et qu'il se haïssait pour ça. Il se déversa en elle et ses larmes s'échouèrent sur le tissu. Ses sanglots passèrent pour des sursauts d'adrénaline, et il resta ainsi quelques instants, cherchant à se calmer. Si Émilie voyait ses yeux rouges, il lui dirait que ce n'était rien, certainement la migraine de tout à l'heure. Après tout, il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

« It's not because I cry,

It's not because I die,

It's just that everytime I want to kiss you,

Her lips are saying « You're my man, I love you. »

4h, et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il y avait un trou dans la feuille, à la naissance du dernier Y. Ses gestes étaient bien trop secs. Il était nerveux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de ne pas agir. De rester là, à ne rien faire. À attendre. C'était Tom qui faisait ça. Il s'en voulut d'avoir formulé cette pensée, et posa son crayon. Toute la complexité de sa vie se tenait dans ce refrain. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus pour expliquer le désastre qu'était devenu son existence.

- Tu t'es chargé des billets ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas.

- On part à quelle heure ?

- 9h55. Mais sois là bas deux heures avant hein, rappela Tom, connaissant la tendance de son frère à être toujours en retard.

- Oui, je sais... C'était plus simple avec notre jet privé, quand même.

- Et oui, mais qu'est ce que tu veux... nous sommes des personnes ordinaires maintenant.

Bill gloussa et salua son frère avant de raccrocher. Il posa son téléphone sur le lit, et se redressa, prenant un air profondément concentré. L'heure était grave. Quels vêtements allait-il emporter ? Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était si absorbé par sa réflexion qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Lorsque Émilie se colla à lui, il fit un bond et manqua de tomber sur les piles de vêtements soigneusement disposées sur la couette.

- Hééé mais t'es malade !

Elle se moqua de lui et s'adossa à la porte.

- Les valises et toi, toute une histoire d'amour...

- Ne ris pas, c'est très sérieux. Je dois tout prendre en compte. Le temps, la durée du séjour, les endroits où on ira, parce que tu sais, sur les côtes il peut faire super froid.

- Comment tu le sais, tu n'y es jamais allé.

- C'est Tom qui me l'a dit ! Et Tom a toujours raison.

- C'est ce que tu disais à ta mère quand il te faisait faire des bêtises ?

Il se mit à rire et se tourna vers elle. Elle rayonnait. Le voir ainsi la rassurait, et elle espérait que ce voyage l'aiderait à se ressourcer, à se reprendre en main. Après tout, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Et puisqu'il serait avec Tom, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Non, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui l'embarquait dans mes conneries.

- Tu m'étonnes, là.

- Je t'ai raconté la fois où on était à la campagne, et qu'on avait voulu rentrer dans une prairie avec des vaches ?

- Non...

- En fait, c'est moi qui voulait, reconnut-il. Il y avait une rivière de l'autre côté, et je voulais y aller. Du coup, j'ai passé les barbelés et je suis entré. Tom faisait de grands gestes pour me dire de revenir, mais c'était trop tard. Je lui ai dit de me suivre, et s'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait un sacré trouillard. Alors il m'a suivi, tu connais Tom... On a traversé la moitié du champ, jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise que parmi les vaches, il y avait un taureau. Il a tourné la tête vers nous. On n'a plus bougé. Tu n'imagines même pas comme on avait l'air ridicules, plantés au plein milieu d'un champ, immobiles, n'osant même pas bouger les yeux de peur qu'il nous charge. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, j'ai fini par me lasser, je suis parti comme un fou en criant « COURS COURS ». Et bien sûr, il a couru. Le taureau a commencé à frapper le sol, mais on avait déjà pris pas mal d'avance. Finalement, on est arrivés à la rivière en un temps record. Mais Tom allait si vite qu'il n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter. Il a glissé sur de la terre, et il est tombé dans l'eau. La tête qu'il faisait... Je me souviens qu'il ne m'a plus parlé de toute la journée.

Émilie éclata de rire. Elle imaginait tout à fait la scène : Tom couvert de boue et d'eau jusqu'aux dreads, et Bill à côté de lui, se tenant le ventre à force de rire. Oui, depuis tous gosses, c'était Bill qui entrainait Tom. Ça avait toujours été le cas, et encore aujourd'hui c'est lui qui l'influençait dans ses choix.

- Alors finalement, Kavan et Tom, ils sont ensemble ?

- Non. Non y'a rien entre eux.

Émilie n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Bill de répondre à cette question. Depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé devant la fac, elle avait évoqué cette éventualité plusieurs fois, et chaque fois il prenait cet air agacé qui l'exaspérait. Où était le problème, avec ce Kavan ? Est-ce qu'il était jaloux de Tom... ?

- Pourtant ça pourrait être bien pour Tom.

- Bah peut-être, mais non.

Son ton était sec, et elle sentit son ventre se nouer.

- Dis, Bill...

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas trop comment te poser cette question.

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as... T'as déjà... T'as déjà couché avec un homme ?

Il sursauta.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Je... Non. Jamais.

- Et tu n'y a jamais pensé ?

- Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? C'est Tom qui est bi, pas moi. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que vous pourriez faire quelque chose, Kavan et toi, quand tu seras là-bas ? Parce que tu as l'air énervé chaque fois que j'évoque une relation entre Tom et lui, et je trouve ça étrange. C'est sa vie, non ? Excuse-moi de me poser ce genre de questions mais depuis que Kavan a pris contact avec toi, tu agis bizarrement.

- Mais pas du tout !

Son cœur battait trop fort. Il n'était pas assez discret. Milie se trompait totalement, mais malgré tout elle avait fini par douter de lui. Avait-elle toujours pensé qu'il serait capable de la tromper avec un homme, ou était-ce venu en même temps que ces histoires avec Kavan ?

- Tu pense que je suis un gay refoulé ? Que mon maquillage, mes fringues et tout le reste, c'est pour allumer les mecs, pour que l'un d'eux me prenne violemment dans une ruelle sombre ? J'ai une tête à aimer sucer, c'est ça ? Putain, Milie, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ? Toi ! Toi qui me connait mieux que n'importe qui, comment tu peux m'accuser comme ça ?

Il s'emportait, sans savoir comment se contrôler. Il pensait tout ce qu'il disait, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes. Aucun d'eux ne lui plaisait, et pourtant, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient dragué. Adolescent, il s'était posé sérieusement la question. Mais rien que d'y penser le dégoûtait. Il secoua la tête. C'était horriblement gênant. Milie ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle l'aimait comme il était, mais peut-être aurait-elle préféré qu'il paraisse un peu plus viril. Mais c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. En se regardant dans le miroir, le matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver féminin et d'aimer ça. Et puis, dans son reflet, il voyait les yeux de Tom, et il se trouvait encore plus beau.

- Bill, calme-toi ! Si je t'ai demandé ça c'est parce que je m'inquiétais, et je préférais t'en parler plutôt que de me faire des films, d'accord ? Tu deviens grossier, là, et je déteste t'entendre parler comme ça.  
- T'espérais quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit de m'énerver non, tu sors ce genre de conneries et je dois te remercier, en plus ?

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Laisse tomber. Je dois aller travailler de toute façon, je te laisse tranquille.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la pièce. Il l'entendit traverser le hall et claquer la porte en sortant. Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère, elle qui ne s'énervait jamais. Il eut envie de hurler, mais il se retint. Et n'était pas encore assez loin de la maison, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende. Il redoutait ce voyage autant qu'il le désirait. Partir, voir Tom en dehors des réalités de Berlin allaient renforcer ses angoisses. Mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il se plongea de nouveau dans la contemplation de sa garde robe. Plus important que tout le reste, il voulait que Tom ne le lâche pas des yeux de tout le séjour. Et pour ça, il devait emmener ce qui le mettait le plus en valeur. Il rougit à cette pensée. Il avait l'air d'une jeune femme en quête d'amour. Pitoyable.

Le lendemain, il était déjà debout à 5h. Il savait qu'il mettrait du temps à se préparer. Et puis, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Émilie était rentré tard la veille. Elle s'était couchée avant lui, et lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe, elle l'avait totalement ignoré. Il avait essayé de se faire pardonner, posant son front à son épaule, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Il avait fini par se tourner et par s'endormir, dépité. Au milieu de la nuit, il avait senti son corps se coller au sien mais il ne savait pas si c'était un simple réflexe ou une déclaration de paix. Malgré ça, il avait pris sa main et l'avait serrée avait de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent fâchés. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante le réveiller tout à fait. Il passa ses mains sur sa peau nue et se mit à penser à Tom. Il avait horriblement envie de lui, et il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour que son corps réagisse. Il chassa ces pensées, de peur que Milie n'entre et ne le voit dans cet état plus qu'embarrassant. Il se prépara le plus rapidement possible, trop impatient pour rester calme. Une heure après, il avalait la dernière gorgée de son café et s'emparait de son sac. Avant de partir, il déposa sur la table de la cuisine un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné « Je t'aime », à la va-vite.


	7. 7

L'aéroport de Brest n'était pas très grand, mais la foule qui attendait les autres voyageurs était conséquente, et Tom se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son ami. Il savait qu'il les attendrait. Kavan était d'une nature plutôt détendue, « zen » comme il disait, mais il n'était jamais en retard. Bill le suivait en silence. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de tout le voyage. Ce n'était pas habituel de sa part. Reconnaissant la casquette de révolutionnaire, il saisit son frère par le poignet et se fraya un chemin parmi ceux qui patientaient encore. Après avoir distribué quelques coups de coudes et écrasé deux ou trois pieds, ils arrivèrent devant le jeune musicien qui les accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

- Biiill, Tooom ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. J'ai failli attendre.

Le brun leva un sourcil. Le français n'était pas vraiment son fort. Tom se moqua de son air perplexe et demanda à Kavan de parler allemand.

- C'est un peu un boulet, question langue, ajouta-t-il en français. Il sait juste dire son nom et « Bonjouuur tout le moooonde ! ».

L'ex-chanteur plissa les yeux. Tom était sérieusement en train de le prendre pour un idiot, là, non ? Il croisa les bras et ne répondit pas. Voilà, il avait réussi à le vexer. Kavan éclata de rire et leur intima de le suivre. Sa voiture n'était pas très loin, et ils devaient être impatients de pouvoir se reposer.

- Comment va Aramis ?

- Bien. Il grossit. Il ne fait que dormir et manger, du coup, il grossit. Bill, fais pas attention à Brest, c'est moche.

En effet, certains des bâtiments qu'il avait pu apercevoir n'étaient pas des plus charmants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'architecture moderne. Il sourit à Kavan dans le rétroviseur et posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Tom. Ce dernier l'écarta en roulant des yeux, mais Bill insista. Kavan regardait la route, après tout, et il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière.

- Au fait, comment va Émilie ?

- Oh, bien, bien. Elle est en pleine période d'examens alors elle a pas mal de boulot.

- Quoi... elle étudie encore ?

- Ah non, non, elle est prof, corrigea Bill en riant.

Tom, exaspéré, bougea les lèvres en grimaçant, mimant Bill. Entendre parler d'Émilie ici l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre le dossier du siège avant.

- Hé, Kavan, on pourrait manger des crêpes en arrivant ?

- C'était prévu, attends, tu me prends pour qui ?

Le guitariste se mit à taper dans ses mains et à se dandiner. Quand il venait ici, il se sentait comme dans un autre monde. Les crêpes avaient l'air d'un détail mais pour lui ça faisait partie du décor, et il n'aurait pas pu s'en passer. Il n'y avait pas que ça, évidemment. Tout comptait. La voiture branlante de Kavan, ses cigarettes roulées, le vent breton, dont l'odeur différait tellement de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il y avait aussi ces toits gris, ces murs blancs, cette ambiance qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Bill le regardait de travers, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il allait lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses, et c'était parfait. Kavan se gara dans la cour d'une maison pour le moins imposante, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pneus, et ils purent enfin sortir de la voiture. Bill s'étira tout en admirant la bâtisse. Kavan vivait vraiment ici ? Si c'était le cas, c'est que sa musique devait plutôt bien marcher.

- Tu vis tout seul dans un truc aussi immense ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'occupe le troisième, mais j'ai des colocataires aux autres étages. Un couple un peu étrange et une punk qui fait peur.

- Euh...

- T'inquiète pas, ils sont tous adorables. Et puis on a un studio aussi, et comme ils sont tous musiciens, c'est vraiment pratique.

- Tu loues l'appartement ?

- Non, la maison est à moi.

Bill lança un regard à Tom, pour savoir si Kavan plaisantait, mais le blond hocha religieusement la tête et il comprit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Il fit une moue entendue : en conclusion, la musique de Kavan marchait visiblement plutôt bien.

- Venez, ils sont pressés de vous voir ! Ama et Lucie doivent être en train de préparer le repas. Dites vous qu'ils m'ont quand même demandé à quelle heure vous arriviez pour pouvoir tout préparer à temps...

- Ouaiiis, ils sont géniaux tes potes. Et Salomé, elle est pas là ?

- Si.

- Et elle nous prépare rien ?

- Non.

- Elle mérite que je la frappe, déclara Tom.

- Tu la connais. Ça lui ferait trop mal que tu t'imagines qu'elle t'apprécie.

Ils rirent ensemble et Bill se sentit confus. Il se pencha vers Tom et l'interrogea à voix basse.

- Dis, pourquoi elle t'aime pas ?

- Oh, si, elle m'adore, c'est juste que c'est une rebelle féministe et elle voudrait surtout pas contredire ses propres valeurs en préparant à manger à des hommes.

- Hum... ça se tient, en effet.

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans le hall à la suite de leur hôte. L'odeur de cuisine envahit leurs narines, et leurs ventres se mirent presque instantanément à gargouiller. Bill dû reconnaître que le séjour commençait plutôt bien. Ils montèrent directement au troisième étage, où Kavan leur indiqua leur chambre – une pièce dont le lit deux places semblait flotter sur un océan de vinyles, et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir leur proposer deux lits séparés. Ils assurèrent en bafouillant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tentant de ne pas trop rougir. Puis ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée et firent leur apparition dans la cuisine. Ce fut comme si une tornade s'abattait sur eux : c'est Lucie – une blonde platine arborant d'énormes lunettes rétro – qui fut la plus rapide, suivie de près par Amaël. Ils se jetèrent littéralement sur les jumeaux, les étreignant tout en se présentant, l'air totalement extasiés. Tom repoussa Lucie qui tenait à marquer ses joues de son rouge à lèvre très rouge, mais Bill n'osa pas protester et serra Amaël contre lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un rire goguenard retentit depuis le fond de la pièce et Tom se précipita dans sa direction.

- Viens faire un câlin à ton Tom préféré !

- N'importe quoi, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités là.

Le guitariste gloussa et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Malgré ses paroles, elle embrassa sa tempe et tira affectueusement sur une de ses dreads. Puis elle s'écarta et l'observa attentivement.

- Classe, ton écharpe.

- Un compliment... FAITES UNE CROIX DANS LE CALENDRIER !

Il y eu un éclat de rire général auquel Bill participa de bon cœur. Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ces gens ? Il réfléchit un instant et ne put s'empêcher de retourner cette critique contre lui-même. Il ne s'était pas assez intéressé à lui. Et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à réapprendre sur sa vie. Kavan lui tendit un verre de vin et il le saisit en souriant. Lucie s'était remise aux fourneaux, et les discussions allaient bon train. Salomé bousculait Tom et il frottait ses cheveux déstructurés, ignorant ses grognements. Amaël s'approcha de Bill et engagea la conversation.

- Je suis content de rencontrer enfin le jumeau de Tom !

Le brun releva la tête. Parlaient-ils donc tous sa langue dans cette maison ?

- Tu es allemand ?

- Oh, tu me flattes. Non, juste trilingue.

Kavan leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque et lui lança une tape derrière la tête.

- Il aime se vanter, ne fais pas attention.

- En même temps, je ne dis que la vérité.

- Tu as juste énormément de chance que ton père se soit remarié avec une allemande. Tu n'as eu à faire aucun effort, tu n'as aucun mérite.

- Et l'anglais, hein ? s'indigna Amaël. L'anglais, c'est grâce à ma belle-mère peut-être ?

- Qui ne parle pas anglais de nos jours ?

Lucie, qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation, se mit à rire, au grand dam d'Amaël qui lui pinça la hanche.

- T'es ma copine, tu devrais me soutenir !

- Je fais ce-que-je-veux, chantonna-elle en disposant des lardons sur les crêpes déjà cuites. N'empêche qu'Ama a raison, Bill, depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de toi... En tout cas tu verras, tu te feras vite une place ici. Tom est quelqu'un de super, tu ne peux que l'être toi aussi.

- Arrête, je vais rougir.

- Ahah, mais non. Alors vous travaillez avec Kavan, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il nous a proposé de lui écrire une chanson et si tout va bien, on travaillera ensemble sur d'autres morceaux.

Kavan leva un pouce en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la délicate ouverture d'une bouteille de cidre.

- Ça peut être chouette, conclut Amaël.

- Oui... Et vous alors, vous faites quoi ?

- Oh, moi j'écris aussi, je compose... Mais seulement pour Lucie et moi. On a enregistré un EP il y a quelques mois et on fait parfois quelques concerts. Mais rien d'énorme, rien de comparable à Tokio Hotel.

Bill hocha la tête en souriant. Ne jamais atteindre le niveau de médiatisation de Tokio Hotel n'était pas une mauvaise chose, d'après lui. Bien sûr, il était fier de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble. Mais c'était du passé. À présent, il pouvait partir en vacances, fumer une cigarette, commander un cocktail dans un bar sans faire la une des journaux. Il but une gorgée de vin, et reporta son attention sur son frère. Salomé et lui parlaient à voix basse, et leur proximité l'interpela. Il détestait la jalousie qui envahissait son cœur dès qu'il s'agissait de Tom. Kavan s'approcha d'eux et secoua le blond par les épaules.

- Allez les tourtereaux, arrêtez de vous exclure ! On a besoin de vous, c'est bientôt prêt.

Salomé acquiesça et se leva pour rejoindre les autres qui faisaient déjà des allés et retour entre la cuisine et la salle à manger pour disposer toutes les assiettes. Bill décida de ne pas donner trop d'importance à ce qu'il venait de voir, se promettant cependant d'en parler à Tom le soir, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Le repas fut un des plus mouvementés et des plus conviviaux de toute la vie de Bill. Il était sur un petit nuage, comblé par les petits soins qui venaient de tous côtés. Lorsqu'il reçut un message d'Emilie il y prêta à peine attention. Il l'appellerait plus tard, après tout, elle devait bien se douter qu'il était occupé. Tom était assis à ses côtés et se faisait une joie de raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance, ce qui amusait toute la table, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais la même version des faits. Plus tard dans la soirée, Kavan et Tom s'emparèrent de leurs guitares, pendant qu'Amaël brandissait fièrement son banjo. Ils prirent place sur le dossier du canapé quand Aramis, le gros matou angora de la maison fit son entrée de sa démarche chaloupée. Il récolta quelques caresses en ronronnant avant d'aller s'étendre entre les jambes d'Amaël dans un flegme très britannique. Tom, qui était légèrement ivre, leva alors une main pour imposer le silence.

- Les filles vont chanter.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais de Bill ? demanda Lucie.

- Ah mais, il fait partie des filles.

- Oooh, t'es pas sympa !

L'ex-chanteur secoua la tête. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de le tourmenter... Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, invitant les deux jeunes femmes à le rejoindre, et prit son air le plus efféminé possible, se cambrant exagérément. Tom mordilla son piercing mais ne dit rien. Ce déhanché, cette moue séductrice, ce cou, ces cils, ce... La température de son corps monta d'un cran. Cet homme le rendait fou. Il demanda à ses amis leur choix de chanson et ils luttèrent cinq bonne minutes, restant chacun sur leurs positions.

- Et pourquoi pas _Seven Nation Army_ ?

- Oh Bill, c'est hyper classique ça.

- Et alors ? On la connait tous, et avec trois voix, ça peut faire un truc carrément sympa.

Ils délibérèrent encore quelques instants, et finirent par se ranger du côté de Bill, valeureusement soutenu par Lucie et Salomé. Kavan et Tom commencèrent à jouer, bientôt suivis par le banjo qui ajouta une pincée de folk à la mélodie, et Bill se mit enfin à chanter, à chanter pour la première fois depuis des années. Cette fois-là lorsqu'il avait accompagné la guitare de Tom sur In Die Nacht ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il faisait à présent : chanter avec tout ces gens, se lâcher vraiment, retrouver son assurance, sa confiance en lui... C'était une sorte de petit miracle. Les voix accordées des filles se calèrent sur la sienne, et son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa que par réflexe, il avait pris le ton le plus aigu. Après tout, Tom n'avait pas si tort que ça. Dans leur élan, ils enchaînèrent avec de nombreux autres titres de leur jeunesse, allant même jusqu'à reprendre un morceau de Tokio Hotel dans l'euphorie générale. À minuit passé, Tom remarqua que les paupières de son frère se fermaient par moments, et qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir en plein milieu du salon. Il le rejoignit et l'aida à se lever.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous ! déclara-t-il. Le petit s'endort.

Des « oh » attendris s'élevèrent, sortant Bill de son état semi-comateux, et il leur fit un signe de la main pour s'excuser.

- T'inquiète pas, vous avez fait un long voyage. Tom, je te laisse y aller ? Tu sais où sont les couvertures et tout le reste, n'hésite pas à te servir.

- Merci Kavan. Passez une bonne nuit, à demain.

- Bonne nuit !

Les jumeaux saluèrent une dernière fois et montèrent au troisième sans plus attendre. Ils se lavèrent les dents en même temps, trop fatigués pour faire des manières, et entrèrent enfin dans la chambre. Il y faisait plutôt frais et, après s'être déshabillés, ils se glissèrent sans tarder sous les draps. Bill embrassa doucement Tom. Il était perdu, ici. Il ne connaissait pas l'odeur de ces draps, l'ambiance de cette chambre. Le corps de Tom était son seul repère. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au sommeil, mais se souvient soudain de l'interrogation qu'il avait formulé silencieusement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait bien failli oublier. 

- Salomé...

Il fit un effort considérable pour réunir ses pensées.

- Euh... Oui ?

- Salomé, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, non ? Elle est peut-être féministe mais elle t'aime bien.

- Oui, je crois que oui.

- Tu les connais depuis quoi...Un an, eux tous ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Je me disais que Salomé t'aimait peut-être plus qu'un simple ami...

Son ton n'était pas agressif. Il ne cherchait pas à l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

- T'es suspicieux avec tout le monde, hein...

- Hmm, disons que je me renseigne. J'aime bien savoir où est la concurrence.

- Alors rassure-toi, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à moi comme tu le penses.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Elle est lesbienne.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire.

- Quand je viens, elle me raconte ses histoires. C'est toujours très épique avec elle. Tu vois sa coiffure ? Sa

vie est aussi bordélique que ça.

- Oh.

- … Rassuré ?

- Pardon de toujours m'inquiéter.

- J'aime bien ça. Tu es mignon, quand tu es jaloux.

Le brun soupira d'aise. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Il avait retrouvé l'ambiance rassurante d'un groupe d'amis, et avait plus ri pendant ces quelques heures qu'en deux mois. Il trouvait ça triste. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Tom rendait sa vie meilleure. Comment aurait-il pu encore le nier ? Il attrapa la main de son frère et se recroquevilla dans le lit, ramenant ses genoux contre son ventre.

- Dis, tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis qu'on est partis de Berlin. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va... J'écoute ce que vous racontez...

- Mais dans l'avion ?

- Milie et moi on s'est disputés avant que je parte et on n'a pas eu le temps d'en discuter.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute, tu sais. Ça ne va pas trop en ce moment. Je ne veux plus que toi.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

Oui, et il n'y aurait pas cru un instant. La situation était trop compliqué, et il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il se tourna et Tom se colla à lui. Ils allaient passer près de dix jours ici. Ça leur laisserait le temps d'oublier leurs responsabilités. Ils ne devaient surtout pas penser au reste.


	8. Chapter 8

- PETIT DEJEUNER AU... Ouah, les mecs, ça c'est de l'amour.

Tom fut le premier à se réveiller et il se redressa brutalement. Son épaule percuta le menton de Bill qui gémit de douleur. Kavan avait la bouche entrouverte, tenant devant lui un plateau généreusement garni. Les jumeaux se débattirent quelques secondes avec les draps pour cacher leur nudité. Que Kavan sache qu'ils dormaient collés l'un à l'autre était déjà bien suffisant.

- Je comprends que le lit deux places ne vous ait pas posé problème. Vous dormez toujours comme ça ?

- Euh...

La situation était vraiment embarrassante.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je dirai rien à personne. Vous étiez mignons tous les deux. Je suppose que les

jumeaux ont ce genre de relation fusionnelle... Enfin bref ! Mangez, mes petits, après on se met au boulot et je ne vous lâche plus avant ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il déposa le plateau au bord du lit et repartit comme il était venu. Bill et Tom se regardèrent, interloqués, avant d'éclater de rire devant leur air déconfit.

- Je ne voulais pas fermer à clé pour ne pas paraître suspect, commença Tom. Mais là, je crois que c'est raté...

- Oh, il a l'air plutôt compréhensif. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une histoire de lien « fusionnels ».

Ils étaient hilares. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils riaient de leur relation, et c'était probablement la meilleure façon de commencer la journée. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement – et Bill nota que les crêpes étaient un plat qui revenait à chaque repas – puis ils se levèrent et prirent leur douche à tour de rôle. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils se fassent surprendre dans la salle de bain au même moment. Ils travaillèrent toute la matinée, s'autorisant de rares pauses pour boire des cafés. Le studio était envahi de fumée, et des tasses s'entassaient ici et là, entre les feuilles volantes et les casques audio. Les voix de Bill et de Kavan s'élevaient à tour de rôle, plongeant Tom dans une satisfaction non feinte. Jamais aucun travail n'avait été aussi bon depuis l'époque de Tokio Hotel.

Dès le début, Kavan avait su rester professionnel, demandant à Bill de modifier certaines paroles, réfléchissant sur le rythme des phrases, sur la meilleure façon de les agencer, répétant la mélodie de Tom inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle approche de la perfection. Il tenait à maitriser ce morceau, parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il ferait partie des meilleurs de l'album. Malgré sa concentration, il ne put pas ignorer les regards des jumeaux et le sens de la chanson à laquelle ils donnaient peu à peu vie, tous ensemble. Comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? Ces deux-là s'aimaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Leur demander de faire équipe avait été la meilleure décision à prendre. Il n'avait jamais connu autant d'entente au sein d'un groupe. Autant de loyauté, autant de dévotion. Ils étaient plus que de simples frère. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et ils le savaient. Personne ne pourrait les séparer. Émilie était-elle de trop, dans cette histoire ? Kavan n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux. Il connaissait Tom depuis peu de temps, finalement, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avec lui, leurs nuits entières à composer, leur passion et leurs confessions, toutes ces choses-là l'avaient poussé à lui accorder une immense confiance. À présent, il le voyait souffrir pour un garçon infidèle qui l'avait déjà blessé auparavant, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si son frère n'avait pas son rôle dans cette tragédie. Après tout, Tom avait-il déjà nommé ce garçon ?

Il regarda sa montre et siffla. Dix-neuf heures passées. Impressionnant.

- Bon, on arrête pour le moment ?

- Aaah, oui, marmonna Bill en s'étirant. J'ai mal partout.

- J'ai faim.

Ils réalisèrent en même temps qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné, et ils se levèrent aussitôt, impatients de connaître le menu du soir. Ils dévalèrent les marches qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, se bousculant dans les couloirs. Bill se sentait rajeunir un peu plus à chaque minute. Les odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine parvinrent jusqu'à ses narines et il inspira profondément.

- Dis, c'est toujours Lucie qui cuisine ?

Kavan fit un grand sourire et tapa dans ses mains.

- Oui, on l'a bien dressée, t'as vu ?

- JE T'ENTENDS K. !

- Oups.

Bill éclata de rire, mais il s'interrompit subitement lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Il sortit l'appareil d'un air penaud, et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Tom, qui ne releva pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Bill ne pouvait pas faire le mort pendant tout leur séjour. Émilie avait le droit d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il se retira dans le salon, laissant les autres s'installer à la table de la cuisine.

- Dis, Tom... Et avec ton copain, s'en est où ?

Le guitariste tordit la bouche et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas franchement la force de raconter des histoires, aujourd'hui. Il préférait profiter de la présence de ses amis, sans se demander si ce qu'il disait était crédible ou pas. Bill était avec eux, après tout, et tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour neuf jours encore, du moins. Kavan n'insista pas et se tourna vers Lucie.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Amaël est allé faire des courses, Salomé est chez Godzilla.

Tom pouffa de rire. Godzilla, alias Caroline, la petite amie tyrannique de Salomé. Ce surnom l'avait toujours fait rire, même si c'était plus une façon de dédramatiser qu'autre chose. Il fallait dire que cette fille était vraiment une handicapée des sentiments. Elle délaissait Salomé. Et Salomé s'accrochait. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de ces entrevues, elle n'était plus qu'une épave. Tout l'humour et toute la force qui la caractérisaient d'ordinaire l'avaient abandonnée. Puis peu à peu, elle se reconstruisait, elle se jurait de ne plus céder, de ne plus se faire avoir, et puis elle y retournait, et tout recommençait. Cercle vicieux. L'amour nous fait parfois faire des choses ridicules. Pas vrai, Tom ? Il secoua la tête et fit un sourire pour lui-même. Bill n'était pas comme ça. Bill se débattait, il n'y pouvait rien. Bill l'aimait... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Caroline.

« Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Saumon en papillotes et julienne de légumes.

- Tu es parfaite. Je comprends pourquoi Amaël sort avec toi.

- Tom aussi cuisine très bien. »

Le guitariste se mit à rougir à la remarque de Bill. Le brun lui fit un sourire en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait fait vite. Mon Dieu, comment allait-il résister à la tentation de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Il n'était pas maquillé, et portait ses lunettes depuis le début de la journée. Il était encore plus beau au naturel. Avec ces petites mèches qui tombaient dans ses yeux, et cet air débraillé, à avoir trop travaillé. Même son vernis qui se faisait la malle le rendait plus séduisant encore. Il avait envie de crier, et pensa un instant se passer la tête sous l'eau pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mais une telle attitude paraîtrait probablement extrêmement suspecte. Il préféra rester à sa place et se triturer les mains dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement son calme.

« Ah oui ? Tu devrais nous faire quelque chose dans la semaine, alors.

- Je, euh, oui, j'y réfléchirai. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait ses joues brûler et était incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation. Bill discutait posément avec Lucie, suçant les branches de ses lunettes, et son air nonchalant le rendait furieusement attirant. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait faire quelque chose, ça devenait insupportable. Il s'enferma à double tour et passa son visage sous l'eau. Bill lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace et se mordit les lèvres. C'était injuste. Qu'ils doivent se cacher à cause d'Émilie passait encore. Mais même loin de Berlin, ils étaient forcés de maintenir cette distance insupportable, et ça rendait la situation véritablement difficile pour Tom. Difficile, voire douloureuse. Il glissa sa main directement dans son boxer et ferma les yeux. Bill était le seul à le mettre dans des états pareils sans même le remarquer. Il balança sa tête en arrière et ne put retenir un gémissement. Quand allait-il enfin l'avoir pour lui seul ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'exiger cela, mais il le voulait vraiment, il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Bill était sa propriété, son frère jumeau, son homme à lui. Son corps et son amour étaient pour lui, ils lui appartenaient depuis des années et il ne voulait plus les partager. Il colla son front au miroir et serra les dents pour se retenir de gémir trop fort. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et il retint son souffle.

« Ou-oui ?

- Tom, ça va pas ? Tu m'ouvres ?

- Euh... »

Il referma son pantalon en hâte et remit ses dreads en place. Il était un peu rouge, mais Bill se remarquerait probablement rien. Il ouvrit le verrou et laissa son frère se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait horriblement chaud.

« Tu... »

Bill fit de grands yeux et il réalisa qu'il avait été idiot. Le brun le connaissait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse lui cacher ce genre de choses.

« T'étais en train de...

- Oui. »

Surpris par la sincérité du guitariste, Bill ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis il s'approcha de lui et le plaqua contre le lavabo, collant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'être trop bruyant.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Tom ne pensa pas une seconde à le repousser. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'inquiéta un instant que les autres trouvent leur absence suspecte, mais il connaissait assez bien Kavan pour se douter qu'il saurait rester discret. Il poussa un cri lorsque Bill baissa son jean sans ménagement, et se cambra au contact de sa virilité contre le bas de son dos. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire l'amour ici-même, si... ? Lorsque Bill força l'entrée de sa bouche de ses doigts, il commença à douter sérieusement. Il les lécha du mieux qu'il pu malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge et sentit l'excitation pulser dans son bas-ventre. C'était trop bon, et pourtant ça n'avait même pas encore commencé. Bill ne perdit pas de temps. Ses mains dévalèrent les reins de Tom et il entra rapidement en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

« Shh, ils vont nous entendre...

- Donne m'en plus, Bill, vite. »

Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Sa virilité lui faisait mal, il la serrait entre ses doigts tremblants, tentant de se contrôler. Bill ne se fit pas prier et le pénétra presque violemment. Tom n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur des douleurs, si c'est Bill qui les lui donnait. Il n'avait pas peur des larmes qui coulaient face à la puissance de leur désir, il n'avait pas peur de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait tellement plus que n'importe qui, plus que sa propre vie. Il n'avait même pas honte de se faire prendre par derrière contre ce lavabo, pas honte de souffler tellement fort qu'il en embuait son reflet, pas honte parce que c'était Bill et que c'était trop bon pour regretter. Il s'accrocha à la nuque du brun et donna un coup en arrière, le faisant gémir une dernière fois, le laissant atteindre l'orgasme et se déversant lui-même dans sa main crispée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de leur arriver. Tout était allé si vite. Il grimaça lorsque Bill se retira, et se pencha en avant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. C'est son frère qui remonta son jean jusqu'à sa taille et referma sa ceinture. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Tom rit doucement contre les lèvres de Bill. Il se sentant infiniment bien, et espérait que son air béat n'attirerait pas trop l'attention.

« Viens... »

Bill ouvrit la porte et l'invita à le suivre. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de minutes depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, il se sentait presque bête et honteux, et c'est en s'esclaffant qu'ils rejoignirent Kavan et Lucie. Les deux amis les regardèrent de travers, mais ne relevèrent pas. Les jumeaux avaient certainement quelques secrets bien cachés qu'ils n'avaient envie de partager avec personne d'autre.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Amaël fit son apparition, suivi de Salomé. Personne n'osa rien dire, et lorsque Salomé se blotti dans les bras de Tom, tout le monde se remit à s'activer, feignant l'indifférence. Les séjours chez Caroline étaient rarement aussi brefs, et il était difficile de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Bill aida Amaël à ranger les affaires, pendant que Lucie préparait les assiettes. Tom murmurait à l'oreille de Salomé, et quelques éclats de rire traversèrent la pièce, attirant les regards. Tom avait ce don-là, celui de rassurer Salomé avec presque rien, seulement ses immenses mains posées sur ses épaules, et le sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était étrange, cette relation qu'ils entretenaient, ce lien presque fusionnel qui s'était inexplicablement créé entre eux, et qui persistait malgré la distance. Lucie s'approcha d'eux et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant de Bill. Alors voilà. C'était ça, la vie de Tom. Des gens sur qui compter, des confessions muettes mais véritables. Un partage. Plus le temps avançait et plus il regrettait de penser ainsi. Émilie avait tellement fait pour lui, mais peu à peu il s'éloignait d'elle, imperceptiblement. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Et il savait que ce n'était pas passager. L'air lui manquait, à ses côtés. Il ne voulait plus vivre pour une seule personne. Il ne voulait plus vivre pour elle. Le mariage avait été une erreur. Qui étaient-ils pour promettre de s'aimer jusqu'à la mort ? Il ne voulait plus de cette exclusivité. Ou plutôt, il voulait la rendre à Tom. Il voulait être ami avec ces gens-là, lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas ces couples coincés qui venaient dîner chez lui le soir, il n'aimait pas leur désir incessant de se construire une famille. Avait-on besoin d'un enfant pour se sentir liés ? Il ne pourrait jamais offrir ce cadeau à Tom, et pourtant, il savait qu'ils pourraient être heureux sans ça. Après tout, lorsqu'il était entré dans son lit pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, il avait senti qu'au fond, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir indemne. Tom le prit par la taille et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la salle à la manger, ou les autres s'installaient déjà.

« Ça va, mon Bill ? »

L'ex-chanteur plongea son regard dans le sien et réfléchit un instant. Oui. Oui, il allait bien. Follement bien, même.

Le vent soufflait incroyablement fort. Ils étaient plantés là, tétanisés par tant de violence, immobiles au milieu de la lande. Le soleil se perdait au milieu des déchirures du ciel, projetant ses rayons sur l'océan qui vibrait. Tom avait enroulé son écharpe verte autour de leurs cous, et ils n'osaient plus bouger, de peur qu'elle ne tombe de leurs épaules, de peur de se faire happer par cette immensité. Les côtes bretonnes. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait, et il l'avait fait. Et pour rien au monde il aurait manqué un tel spectacle. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers, au bas, l'écume s'accrochait à leur noirceur, puis lâchaient prise, glissant paresseusement sur le sable avant de se faire dévorer de nouveau. Bill aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à regarder l'océan. Il ne connaissait rien de comparable, rien de plus vivant que ça. Ses cheveux fouettaient son visage et il se blotti un peu plus contre Tom.

« Je n'ai pas envie de repartir.

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais il faudra bien.

- Oui. On a bien avancé.

- Je suis content. Notre première collaboration et tout se passe à merveille.

- Il faut dire qu'on se connait bien, à force. »

Tom sourit et hocha la tête. Oui. Il se connaissait mieux que quiconque. Tom connaissait même mieux son frère qu'Émilie, sa propre femme. Il le savait. Et ça aussi, ça le rendait foutrement fier. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et resserra son manteau. Comment allait-il supporter le retour ? Comment, alors qu'il dormait avec Bill chaque soir, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour comme un couple ordinaire, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

Kavan ouvrit la porte du studio et sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il alluma sa cigarette pour la troisième fois, tira fort dessus et s'assit près du corps courbé qui lui faisait dos. Il soupira en devinant les pensées du garçon à ses côtés. Le lendemain, ils s'en iraient. Après dix jours en Bretagne, ils prendraient le vol de 11h13, ils rentreraient en Allemagne, et il ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient. Il savait qu'ils lui manqueraient, et que ce serait le cas pour eux aussi.

« Bill... »

Le brun se retourna et l'observa longuement.

« Putain, t'es vachement beau, Kavan. »

Le musicien sursauta une nouvelle fois. Décidément. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il sourit néanmoins et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais te manquer ?

- Oui. Trop de choses vont me manquer.

- Pourquoi tu me dis que je suis beau, tout à coup ?

- Parce que je comprends pas pourquoi Tom n'a jamais tenté sa chance avec toi. »

Kavan s'esclaffa. Oui, lui aussi s'était déjà posé la question...

« Parce qu'il en aime un autre.

- Ah... ah oui ? Il t'en a parlé ?

- Oui. Il m'a parlé de ce mec qui lui a brisé le cœur il y a trois ans et qui est entré de nouveau dans sa vie il y a quelques mois.

- …

- Il continue de le faire souffrir, parce qu'il est marié. Ah, non, ça il ne me l'a pas dit. »

Bill releva un sourcil mais n'osa pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ?

« Mais moi je sais qu'il est marié. Marié à une fille qui s'appelle Émilie, même.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Il savait pertinemment que sa voix tremblait, et que sa tentative pour se défendre semblait ridicule. Il voulait se faire tout petit, disparaître, faire oublier à Kavan cette conversation et retourner auprès de Tom. Mais il était coincé.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que je comprendrais pas ? Cette chanson, Bill, elle est pour Tom et j'ai percuté immédiatement.

- Non, Kavan, écoute –

- C'est ce qu'il me fallait, tu comprends ? Cet amour là. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, moi, et je crois que je vous envie. Je sais que vous êtes frères, je sais que c'est malsain, que c'est interdit, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire toutes ces choses. Parce que je ne le ressens pas de cette façon. J'ai appris à te connaître pendant ces quelques jours et bon Dieu, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour m'attacher à toi. Vous deux, quand vous êtes séparés, vous êtes des gens immenses. Alors ensemble... comment je pourrais vous blâmer ? Je devrais, pas vrai ? Mais je n'y arrive pas. Vos regards, vos mains égarées, tous ces détails qui ne trompent pas. N'aies pas peur, je ne dirai rien. Jamais. J'aime trop Tom pour ça. Et toi, je tiens déjà trop à toi pour te trahir. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose. N'abandonne pas Tom. Ne lui fais pas de mal, pas encore, par pitié. Il ne se relèverait pas. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kavan était finalement plus gentil encore que ce qu'il avait cru. C'était un réel ami. Quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Il se sentait extrêmement chanceux de faire partir de ses proches. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer vers lui, et Kavan reçut son étreinte en riant. Ils avaient l'air de deux parfaits idiots, serrés l'un contre l'autre sans savoir où mettre leurs mains ni où poser leurs yeux, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bill savait que ce serait dur. Que l'avenir n'était pas tout écrit, qu'il restait encore du chemin à faire, des déception à vivre, des souffrances à endurer. Mais il savait que Tom ne serait jamais seul, et qu'ils finiraient pas s'en sortir, tous les deux. Par trouver la réponse qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Bill, avant de se lever et de quitter le studio, frotta doucement l'épaule de Kavan.

« Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour le préserver. Je sais que je peux y arriver. »

Le musicien hocha la tête. Il croyait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

Bill rejoignit Tom dans leur chambre. Le guitariste souleva les couvertures pour l'accueillir et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. C'était devenu une habitude.

« Tu étais où ?

- Dans le studio avec Kavan.

- Vous avez discuté ?

- Il sait.

- … Quoi « il sait » ?

- Il est au courant pour nous deux.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Putain mais Bill mais –

- J'ai rien dit. Il a deviné. Et il m'a juste demandé de ne plus te faire souffrir.

- …

- …

- …

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Je suis choqué. Pourquoi il nous a pas craché à la gueule et mit dehors en vitesse ?

- Ah ben, super, je préfère qu'il ne l'ait pas fait personnellement.

- C'est fou. Fou qu'il accepte ça. Fou qu'il te dise ça. Je comprends pas.

- Je crois que t'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point ce mec est génial.

- Oh, on se calme hein.

- Hahaaa, petit jaloux.

- Et alors ? Il est beau gosse, je voudrais pas que tu t'éprennes de lui.

- Comment tu parles toi ?

- Mais laisse-moi, je parle comme je veux.

- Ohlala, Tom...

- Quoi encore ?

- Je...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je crois que je t'aime trop. Ça va me tuer. »

Tom fit de grands yeux et bouscula son frère, qui manqua de tomber de l'autre côté du matelas. Il était débile de lui faire telles frayeurs. Et puis, depuis quand était-il aussi adorable ? Ça allait devenir invivable s'il continuait comme ça.

« T'es bête.

- Je sais. »

Il déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche, et l'image d'Emilie lui apparut soudain. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas la retrouver. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement. Tom vint chercher de nouveau ses lèvres et glissa sa langue entre elles.

« J'ai envie de toi, Bill. »

Le jeune homme sourit, puis roula sur le corps de son frère.

« Ça tombe bien... »

C'était leur dernière nuit, ici. Leur dernière nuit dans cette obscurité qui commençait à devenir familière, leur dernière nuit dans ces parfums âpres de vieilleries, leur dernier matin, aussi, lueurs clandestines forçant les volets de la chambre. Ils allaient profiter, juste encore un peu, avant que tout s'arrête. Avant que la quiétude ne se brise, avant que le rêve ne s'efface.

« Allô ? »

Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Un mois entier. Il n'avait eu que quelques nouvelles, des messages insignifiants qui l'angoissaient plus qu'autre chose. Il avait fini par appeler Kavan, par lui demander s'il savait quelque chose, s'il avait raison de s'inquiéter, de se poser toutes ces questions. À leur arrivée à Berlin, Bill l'avait embrassé une dernière fois et l'avait quitté sans cérémonie. Alors d'accord, ils n'allaient pas faire toute une histoire à chaque séparation, mais cette froideur était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait espéré. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Tom, c'est moi. »

Peut-être qu'après tout, ce séjour n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Peut-être que Bill avait eu peur, peut-être avait-il réalisé que sa vie n'était pas avec Tom, mais auprès d'Emilie, auprès de son épouse et la mère de ses futurs enfants.

« Écoute, j'ai téléphoné à Kavan... »

En plus de ça, Bill et Kavan s'étaient liés d'amitié, à un tel point qu'il se demandait parfois s'ils n'avaient pas plus de contact que Bill et lui. C'était quand même le comble. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener là-bas. Depuis, tout était morne et triste. Le souvenir de leur complicité s'évanouissait avec le temps, et ça le rendait malade. Un mois. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

« Je voudrais que tu fasses ton sac. »

Faire son sac, et pour quoi faire ? Se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse ? Et pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Pourquoi ? Il avait peur, c'est ça ? Il voulait le larguer, le baiser une dernière fois et le laisser de nouveau tomber ? Il ne pourrait pas, pas cette fois. Si Bill le quittait aujourd'hui, il s'en irait définitivement. Il quitterait l'Allemagne pour de bon, et il ne reviendrait jamais. Il ferait tout pour ne plus le revoir. Ce serait une décision définitive.

« Kavan nous attendra à l'aéroport. Comme l'autre fois. Il a aménagé la chambre, il dit que ça ne le dérange pas. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? Est-ce qu'il voulait déjà retourner en Bretagne ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

« Tom, tu m'écoutes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me raconter, là ?

- Je te dis qu'on va s'installer en Bretagne, ensemble.

- Quoi ?

- Je quitte Émilie, Tom. Je la quitte. »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il s'affala sur le canapé et manqua de lâcher le téléphone. Alors ce jour arrivait vraiment ? Ce n'était pas un espoir vain, finalement ? Ça arrivait, là, maintenant, à cet instant, à cette seconde. Ils allaient tout quitter, et vivre comme ils l'entendaient... ensemble ? Ensemble.

« Ouvre ta boîte mail. Je t'ai envoyé quelque chose. »

Tom se précipita dans le salon. Un message non lu. Clic. Une pièce jointe. Clic.

« C'est pour toi. C'est pour nous. »

C'était une chanson. Une chanson pour lui, et c'était Bill qui la chantait. Et ça s'appelait _T.O.Y. (To own you)._

FIN.


End file.
